El arma más poderosa
by xebett
Summary: La maldición se ha roto después de 28 años y nadie sabe porqué, pero el día que Storybrooke es amenazado y Regina invoca "el arma más poderosa", todo comienza a tener sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**"EL ARMA MÁS PODEROSA" :CAPÍTULO 1**

Probó por enésima vez. Nada, no funcionaba. Llevaba horas intentando que el conjuro surtiera efecto, pero lo único que había conseguido era desesperarse. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y volvió a mirar las letras de aquel antiguo libro que había encontrado de casualidad en un recóndito lugar de su mausoleo.

A lo mejor lo que fallaba era que estaba excesivamente nerviosa pero ¿cómo no estarlo? Todos sus planes se habían ido al traste sin saber cómo. De repente, sin que ningún hecho extraordinario hubiese ocurrido, el día del 28 aniversario del comienzo de la maldición que los trajo a todos a Storybrooke , esta se esfumó. Desapareció, devolviendo a todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada y trayendo de nuevo la magia.

Sonrió con desdén al recordar el momento en que Charming y la pedante de Snow se presentaron en su puerta, escoltados por una horda de enanitos y hadas que exigían su cabeza. Para su suerte, y para desgracia del resto, su magia había vuelto y habían sido incapaces de atraparla, además, Henry la defendió.

Le resultaba curioso el hecho de que el niño supiese quienes eran mucho antes que el resto, obviamente ella se lo negó hasta que la maldición falló, de hecho se pasó meses intentando convencer a Snow, alias Mary Margaret, de su verdadera identidad. Después del día en que salió todo a la luz, la relación con su hijo no había sido un camino de rosas, en realidad, ya hacía mucho que no lo era, el niño se le había enfrentado en multitud de ocasiones cada vez que alguien le hablaba de los actos que había cometido como la Reina Malvada.

Pero todo había cambiado, ahora Henry confiaba en ella y en su magia. Por eso necesitaba que el conjuro funcionase, necesitaba que su hijo la volviera a mirar como cuando era pequeño y necesitaba protegerlo de aquella que más dolor le había causado a ella misma en toda su vida, de Cora.

Casi se echó a reír cuando la comitiva "Charming" apareció hacía un par de días en su casa rogándole ayuda, estuvo tentada de cerrarles la puerta en las narices, pero cuando el nombre de Cora hizo aparición en el asunto la historia cambió.

Al parecer su madre no estaba muerta y venía directa a Storybrooke con un ejército que a saber de dónde lo había sacado. Al principio no creyó la historia, pero cuando los espejos de su casa mostraron a su madre retransmitiendo un mensaje para ella, no tuvo duda de que debía hacer algo para evitar su llegada.

Y por eso debía hacer funcionar el conjuro, para proteger a Henry y protegerse a sí misma. Si Storybrooke y sus habitantes salían ilesos serían beneficios colaterales.

Suspiró, respiró hondo y volvió a recitarlo. Nada seguía sin aparecer nada. La rabia se apoderó de ella, lo que hizo que el libro acabara estampado contra una de las paredes de su habitación.

Pensó en que tendría que volver a buscar entre sus viejos papeles, para que ver si encontraba alguna magia que les sirviera de ayuda, aunque cuando encontró las letras que hablaban de "el arma más poderosa" creyó que había dado en el quid de la cuestión, pero parecía ser que no.

Recogió el libro y fue hacia el armario para coger una chaqueta. Lo mejor sería visitar a Gold, no es que este fuese santo de su devoción pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Mientras se retocaba el maquillaje en el espejo del pasillo un golpe resonó en la planta de abajo, un golpe seguido de una especie de quejido.

Se armó con una bola de fuego en la mano y bajó cautelosamente los escalones, esperaba que ningún habitante de Storybrooke fuese tan estúpido como para atreverse a atacarla en su propia casa.

Parecía que el invasor estaba en la entrada, así que puso su cara más intimidante y bola de fuego en mano se dispuso a plantarle cara al suicida que se había colado en su territorio. Esperaba encontrarse a algún enanito, más bien, deseaba a que así fuese, así podría practicar unos cuantos encantamientos con él.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que los quejidos provenían de una rubia, de pelo largo y rizado, que se pasaba la mano por el trasero mientras observaba la estancia con una mezcla entre sorpresa y terror cruzando por sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la dueña de la propiedad, antes de que la extraña pusiera sus ojos en ella.

La chica la miró con pánico dibujado en sus facciones.

-No, ¿quién eres tú y dónde se supone que estoy?- la rubia bajó la mirada hacia la mano de la otra mujer y abrió aún más, si es que eso era posible, sus ojos verdes azulados- Dios ¿estás sujetando fuego en la mano?

-Me resulta extraño que no sepas quién soy, puesto que esta es mi casa…- comenzó a decir dando vueltas alrededor de la intrusa. Lo cierto es que no la había visto nunca, se acordaría de esa postura desafiante que mantenía, a pesar de parecer asustada. Sí, estaba segura de que jamás se había cruzado con ella pero aún así tenía algo que le resultaba familiar. Le recordaba a alguien y no sabía a quién.

-Mira, yo lo siento mucho, pero no era mi intención colarme, si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea de cómo he llegado hasta aquí. – volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el fuego- Pero…ya me voy, olvidamos el asunto y en paz- puso una mano en la puerta con la intención de abrirla.

-Ni se te ocurra, no nos hemos presentado debidamente- esto último lo dijo suavizando el tono, hizo desaparecer la bola anaranjada de su mano y la extendió hacia la rubia- Regina Mills.

La chica la miraba atónita.

-Em… Emma Swan ¡¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?!- dijo pegándose contra la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya…¿eres nueva en Storybrooke?- esa debía ser la explicación para que se pusiese de esa manera ante una simple llamita.

-¿Storybrooke? ¿Qué es Storybrooke?

Regina entornó los ojos. Ya habían tratado el tema de que con la ruptura de la maldición eso podía ocurrir, gente de fuera podía entrar en el pueblo, lo cual era un riesgo para todos. No podía dejarla marchar.

-¿Dónde se supone que estoy?- preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

-Bienvenida a Storybrooke, señorita Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los follow y reviews. Espero que os vaya gustando y cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

-¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó Regina inclinándose amenazadoramente sobre el mostrador de la tienda del señor Gold.

-No la he visto jamás. Pero ¿qué es lo que ella te ha contado?

-No te creas que he podido sacarle mucha información- dijo susurrando mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia que estaba inspeccionando los cachivaches de las estanterías- Por lo visto no sabe como llegó aquí. Según ella se disponía a salir de su apartamento en Boston cuando de repente ¡plum! Por arte de magia cayó en la entrada de mi casa. Eso no se lo cree nadie y menos si no tiene magia.

-Sí tiene- comentó Gold, mirando a la extraña que por algo le resultaba familiar- puedo sentirla.

-Entonces…nos ha mentido- dijo la morena furiosa.

-Tengo la sensación de que ella no lo sabe…¿Qué hechizo es el que has hecho?

-Ya te he dicho que no ha funcionado, que hay que buscar otro.

-¿Cuál?

-Lo encontré en un libro que guardaba, "El arma más poderosa", eso ponía en el encabezamiento.

Antes de que Gold volviese a hablar de nuevo, la conversación se vio interrumpida por Snow y Charming que entraron atropelladamente en la tienda.

-Genial, ¿quién ha avisado a los dos idiotas?- murmuró Regina.

-Ha sido Gold- contestó el príncipe desafiante- todo lo que tenga que ver con extraños nos concierne igualmente a nosotros- miró a la rubia que ahora parecía expectante ante los cuatro que la observaban.

-¿Me puede explicar alguien de una vez qué puñetas está pasando aquí?- preguntó Emma.

Gold sonrió mientras observaba a los Charming y a la rubia.

-Regina, querida, -comenzó a susurrarle a la morena- tu magia nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Emma no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Ya se había pellizcado varias veces para ver si estaba soñando, pero parecía ser que no. Todo era real.

Estaba parada enfrente de cuatro personas que la miraban con diferentes sensaciones dibujadas en la cara: la morena que hacía fuego con las manos, Regina, parecía cabreada; el dueño de la tienda la miraba con una sonrisa misteriosa; y los recién llegados tenían la esperanza bailándoles en los ojos.

-¿Qué?- les preguntó cuando ninguno parecía con intención de dejar de escrutarla. Pero en vez de contestar se pusieron a susurrar entre ellos.

Mientras los cuatro parecían discutir, se dio unos instantes para procesar la información acerca de la situación. Había aparecido en la casa de la tal Regina, que le había dicho que estaba en Storybrooke, Maine, luego habían ido a la tienda del tal Gold y ahora lo único que hacía esa gente era susurrar entre ellos. Y todavía nadie le había explicado cómo leches había aparecido allí.

Emma se puso a observarlos mientras la conversación que mantenían subía de intensidad. Daba la sensación que no se llevaban muy bien entre ellos, exceptuando al chico y a la chica más jóvenes, que se dedicaban miradas furtivas de comprensión en mitad de la discusión. Regina parecía ser que odiaba al resto, sólo los miraba con desdén ante cada comentario, a Emma le hacía gracia la pose de intimidación que intentaba poner, que no es no diese un poco de miedo, pero a ratos parecía que intentaba forzarla más. El hombre mayor de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia ella y sonreía, le provocaba escalofríos.

Intentó pegar el oído y sacar algo entre las voces que estaban dando pero lo único que pilló fue "magia","maldición" , "peligro", "Emma" y poco más. Desde luego parecían unos pirados, era imposible que hubiese aparecido de repente allí, que la morena hiciese fuego con las manos y los sinsentidos de palabras que estaba escuchando. Debían de haberla secuestrado en su apartamento y haberla llevado a una especie de manicomio del circo o algo de eso.

Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que todos estaban de nuevo observándola en silencio.

-Emma…-comenzó a hablar la chica joven que llevaba el pelo moreno y corto.- ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Venga ya…¿en serio eso es todo lo que vais a decir?- se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. – Si me habéis secuestrado con algún método extraño, debéis saber que os puede caer una buena condena.

Vio como Regina sonreía de medio lado ante su comentario.

-Emma, por favor, contesta – volvió a decir la joven del pelo corto con mirada suplicante.

-Veintiocho desde hace un par de semanas- suspiró mientras contestaba, las miradas de cachorrito siempre la hacían ablandarse, aunque viniesen de una que debía de estar pirada.

Antes su respuesta vio como la chica, que aún no se había presentado, se tapaba la boca y se abrazaba al rubio que tenía que ser su pareja.

-Esto es una soberana estupidez- comentó Regina- eso no prueba nada. Debe de haberse colado en Storybrooke de alguna manera y en caso de que haya venido por el hechizo, cosa que dudo mucho dado el nombre del mismo,- se dio cuenta como la morena la miraba de arriba abajo con desdén- no quiere decir que sea ella. – la fulminó con la mirada.

-A ver, ¿soy qué?, ¿quién? ,¿he venido cómo?.

-Veamos, es mejor que te sientes y te pongamos al corriente de todo, aunque te va a resultar inverosímil.- dijo el hombre mayor.

-Como veáis- comentó Regina- pero no creo que sea nada de lo que pensáis. Pero si se lo queréis contar adelante, ahora- volvió la cabeza y miró a Gold- me abstendría de hablarle de las fantasías de Mary Margaret.

-No son fantasías- replicó la del pelo corto, que debía ser la tal Mary Margaret, pensó Emma.

-Cariño, es mejor estar seguros antes de …- dijo el rubio abrazando todavía a su pareja.

-Señorita Swan, ¿sería tan amable de seguirnos a la trastienda donde la podremos poner al corriente de lo que ocurre? – Gold señaló con su bastón el lugar y todos, incluida una Emma algo nerviosa, lo siguieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs, etc.**

**Espero que os siga gustando la historia, en realidad, espero que os guste más ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

En sus veintiocho años de existencia jamás había escuchado semejante sarta de tonterías. ¿Un pueblo en el que vivían atrapados los personajes de cuentos? ¿Y ella había llegado allí por un hechizo que había lanzado la tal Regina? ¡Venga ya!

-A ver inventaos otra cosa mejor como excusa para el hecho de que me habéis secuestrado pero esto no cuela, chavales.- dijo Emma, entre alucinada y divertida.

-Regina, por favor, muéstrale algo- dijo Mary Margaret suplicante.

-¿Qué le muestre el qué?- preguntó la morena mirando a la del pelo corto con fiereza.

-Magia, querida, magia.- sonrió Gold.

-¿Me vas a sacar un conejo de una chistera?- preguntó la rubia burlándose.

Regina entornó los ojos y la miró con superioridad. Mientras hacía aparecer una chistera de la que comenzaron a salir conejos.

Emma se levantó de la silla de un salto.

-¿Qué coño…?

Regina la sonrió con suficiencia e hizo desparecer todo de nuevo.

-¿Le gustan las serpientes, señorita Swan? –le preguntó la morena dispuesta a chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer vete a saber qué.

-Vale, vale…suponemos que os creo y que sois todos brujos, hadas y demás cosas encerradas en un pueblucho de Maine. Y si ese es el caso , primero ¿qué pinto yo aquí? Y segundo ¿Quiénes se supone que sois vosotros?- se cruzó de brazos y puso su mejor pose desafiante, aún sabiendo que si toda esa historia era cierta, podrían volarla por los aires en menos que canta un gallo.

-Veamos- comenzó a decir Gold- yo soy Rumpelstiltski.

-Tú no salías en Disney porque no me suenas de nada- sonrió y dirigió la mirada a la pareja.

-Snow White y el príncipe James- dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

-Charming, para los amigos- replicó Regina, rodando los ojos.

-¿Y tú quién eres Regina?- preguntó curiosa Emma.

-La Reina Malvada- contestó sonriendo malévolamente.

-Entonces se supone que ella es tu hijastra…- Emma entornó los ojos mientras miraba a ambas mujeres, por lo "bien" que parecían llevarse tenía lógica- Bien, y ahora decidme ¿ por qué estoy yo aquí? Una simple mortal de Boston viviendo los mundos de disneylandia.

-Storybrooke está siendo amenazado por la madre de Regina.- habló Charming.

-Joe, qué joyitas os gastáis por aquí – comentó Emma sonriendo directamente a la morena que la fulminó con la mirada- Muy bien, pero seguís sin contestar a mi pregunta.

-Cora, pretende destruir Storybrooke y a todos los que habitan en ella, por eso Regina hizo un hechizo para conseguir algo que nos ayude a derrotarla y apareciste tú- le explicó la joven que no dejaba de mirarla con la ilusión pintada en el rostro.

-O sea, ¿yo os tengo que ayudar a acabar con la tal Cora que es una psicópata? Genial. ¿Y cómo si puede saberse? – Emma alzó la ceja y torció el labio. ¿En serio esa gente esperaba un acto heroico por su parte?

-Magia, señorita Swan- habló de nuevo Gold.

-Pero para eso ya estáis vosotros.

-Me refiero a su magia, Emma. Usted tiene una magia muy poderosa dentro.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si no soy capaz ni de hacer un truco de cartas! Creo que os habéis equivocado de persona.

De repente vio como el hombre mayor hacía aparecer una especie de bola de fuego blanco y se la lanzaba, antes de que pudiese apartarse esta le dio de lleno, pero rebotó y acabó haciendo añicos un plato de la estantería. Se quedó paralizada, no sabía que decir.

-¿Lo ve? Tiene magia en su interior y es tan poderosa, que esta protegida por ella. Y eso es lo que necesitamos, su magia tiene que proteger Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Regina salió furiosa de la tienda. Para un vez que lanzaba un hechizo con buena intención le salía el tiro por la culata. Cuando pensó que iba a aparecer un arma se refería a una maldición todopoderosa, no a una rubia odiosa que no sabía ni lo que era el puñetero polvo de hadas. Y además podía resultar ser …No, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

-¡Regina!¡Regina!- oyó los pasos acercándose a ella por detrás. -¡Espera!

-¿Qué quiere, señorita Swan?- se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a la rubia.

-¿Ahora me llamas de usted?-la morena obvió la pregunta-¿Por qué te has ido así?

-Tengo que recoger a mi hijo del colegio, además supongo que usted tendrá que practicar su magia. – por alguna razón se sentía irritada ante la rubia.

-Pero ¿ no se supone que la que tiene que enseñarme eres tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Según Rum..no se qué, como eres tú quien me ha traído, nadie puede sacarle tanto partido a mis capacidades como tú.

-¿En serio ha dicho eso? Porque yo no lo he oído.- se cruzó de brazos y escrutó a la rubia fieramente, la cual parecía un poco nerviosa.

-Ha sido cuando has salido por la puerta. Entonces…pues bueno, eso. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Tengo que pensarlo- dijo Regina dándose la vuelta y comenzando de nuevo a andar. Ahora encima tenía que hacer de niñera, genial y estupendo.

-Muy bien, voy contigo mientras lo piensas.

-¿Por qué conmigo?- se paró de nuevo a mirarla.

-Porque no conozco a nadie más en este pueblo, no tengo ni idea de a donde ir, ni que hacer, no tengo coche para marcharme ni lugar en el que quedarme, además la que me ha metido en este lío has sido tú.

-¿No te da miedo que sea la Reina Malvada? – Regina intentó poner su cara más imponente.

-He tratado con gentes peores, así que no. Bueno ¿Y dónde has dicho que está el colegio?

Regina se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el coche. Intentó respirar hondo para no acabar lanzando cosas por los aires de un momento a otro. Sí, todo esto le pasaba por seguir el camino de la redención.

* * *

El camino hacia el colegio fue silencioso. Emma se fijó en como la morena apretaba el volante y tenía cara de cabreo. Decidió que lo mejor era no abrir la boca. Cuando llegaron ambas se bajaron sin dirigirse la palabra y Regina mantuvo su cara de vinagre hasta que la aparición de un niño de unos 10 años por la puerta, hizo que se le iluminara la cara con una sonrisa. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, pensó Emma, una pena que siempre tuviese el gesto torcido.

-Hola, ¿quién eres tú? – le preguntó el niño.

Emma se agachó para ponerse a su altura y le extendió la mano.

-Emma Swan, encantada.

-Henry Mills- dijo el niño sonriendo mientras le estrechaba la mano.-No me suenas, ¿de qué cuento eres?

-Me temo que de ninguno- Emma levantó la mirada y miró a Regina, la cual miraba al infinito- Tu mamá me ha traído aquí para que os ayude a defenderos de tu ¿abuela?

-Ah sí, Cora…- la rubia se percató de que el niño se apenó un poco ante la mención de su abuela- Entonces ¿ vas a vivir con nosotros?

Emma miró a Regina la cual posó la mirada unos segundos sobre ella y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el coche.

-Vámonos a casa y allí hablaremos.- dijo la morena abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

Emma pensó que el chaval le caía bien, desde luego en la simpatía no se parecía en nada a su madre.

El camino de regreso a casa, consistió básicamente en escuchar la emoción del niño ante la posibilidad de que Emma fuese a vivir con ellos. La rubia no podía dejar de sonreír ante los comentarios del pequeño, hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie se entusiasmaba tanto por su compañía. En cambio Regina, parecía haberse tragado un panal de avispas y estar sufriendo en silencio. Emma no estaba muy segura de que al final del día la morena no acabara convirtiéndola en cucaracha.

Una vez dentro de la casa Emma se quedó en la entrada, lo cierto es que no sabía hasta que punto podría adentrarse en la misma sin que Regina no la mandara a la luna de una patada en el trasero.

-Entre, señorita Swan- dijo la morena desde lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Emma fue adentrándose algo temerosa en la estancia desde la que le había llamado la morena. Vio como esta sacaba una taza y leche, Emma supuso que era para prepararle la merienda al niño, el cual no sabía donde se había metido. La rubia cayó en la cuenta de que no había comido en todo el día, no es que tuviese mucha hambre pero su estómago comenzaba a resentirse.

-¿Desea tomar algo, señorita Swan?- preguntó la morena sin mirarla siquiera.

-Mmm, veo que le estás haciendo chocolate a Henry, una taza me vendría bien, gracias. – Emma podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, ¿dónde estaría el chico? No creía que Regina la fuese a atacar delante de su hijo, el resto del tiempo tenía sus dudas.

El niño apareció corriendo en la cocina y se sentó en la isla de la cocina en la que Emma estaba apoyada.

-Mamá, ¿ va a quedarse aquí? – preguntó el pequeño intercambiando la mirada entre la rubia y la morena.

-Ya veremos…- contestó Regina extendiéndole un chocolate a cada uno.

-Venga, mamá ¡sería genial! Tú podrías enseñarle a usar su magia, porque tienes magia ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Emma.

-Se supone…pero, sinceramente, creo que todo esto es una locura y lo mejor sería que yo me marchara a Boston.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- el chillido del niño sorprendió a la rubia. Tenía el pánico dibujado en los ojos- Si no nos ayudas Cora vendrá y…estaremos perdidos- Emma sintió compasión por el pequeño que parecía devastado ante la posibilidad de que su abuela llegase al pueblo. Esa mujer debía ser una auténtica bruja, sonrió interiormente ante sus propias ocurrencias.

-Henry, acábate el chocolate y sube a tu cuarto. La señorita Swan y yo necesitamos hablar.- dijo Regina que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, apoyada contra la encimera.

-Pero…- comenzó a replicar el niño, pero ante una mirada de su madre se terminó la bebida y se marchó.

-Llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que usted haya llegado aquí producto del hechizo que lancé y no termino de encontrarle sentido. Lo único cierto es que parece ser que su magia protectora es poderosa y ahora mismo, eso es lo que necesito, necesitamos. – le dijo Regina que seguía exactamente en la misma posición.

-Nadie me ha preguntado a mí que es lo que quiero. Y no sé porque pensáis que voy a aceptar quedarme aquí así como así. – Emma se enfurruñó al pensar que ya todo el mundo daba por hecho que podían decidir sobre sus acciones.

-¿No es lo que todo el mundo desea? ¿Vivir una aventura de magia y cuentos de hadas?¿Tiene alguien a quien quiera avisar de que va a quedarse?- preguntó Regina mientras recogía las tazas , dando como por zanjado el asunto.

-No…-lo cierto es que no tenía a quien rendirle cuentas, y algo la impulsaba a aceptar el encargo, quizás una especie de vanidad al sentirse especial entre aquellas personas. Nadie la había necesitado en mucho tiempo.- Todavía no he decidido que vaya a quedarme.

-Pues yo creo que sí ,señorita Swan- Regina se acercó peligrosamente a ella, esa mujer la ponía nerviosa- ¿Tiene pertenencias que desee traer?- Emma asintió, tragando forzadamente, al ver que la morena que ponía un par de dedos sobre la frente – Piense en ellas.

Emma, le hizo caso, no quería que le fundiese el cerebro. Le costó centrarse, debido a que la morena estaba claramente invadiendo su espacio personal y al miedo de que esta le convirtiese los sesos en gelatina.

Cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los abrió se encontró un par de maletas y unas cuantas cajas sobre el suelo de la cocina.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Regina observando las escasas pertenencias de la rubia.

Emma estaba atónita, estaba todo lo que había pedido menos su coche.

-Falta mi co…

-Ese horrible trasto amarillo está aparcado en la entrada. Ahora sígame, señorita Swan, le mostraré su cuarto.

Emma la siguió, con las piernas temblándole ligeramente. No sabía como se había acabado metiendo en aquel lío, pero era lo más interesante que le había pasado en años. Y si tenía magia no la podían atacar ¿verdad?

Esta vez ella se lo dijo mentalmente: "Bienvenida a Storybrooke, Emma"


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero, muchas gracias por los reviews, follows, etc...**

**Paola, sí, lo cierto es que son taaaan monas y Regina siempre da mucho juego con ese genio que se gasta.**

**Voy a poner dos capis seguidos porque se me presentan unos días bastante ocupados y no se si podré actualizar.**

**Comienza la amistad SwanQueen, es que las cosas de palacio siempre van despacio. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Miró la hora en su reloj nada más bajarse del coche. Era casi medianoche. Estaba agotada, llevaba días llegando a esas horas a casa.

Miró la ventanas de la mansión y vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas, Henry estaría durmiendo y Emma probablemente también.

Le costaba reconocerlo, pero la presencia de la rubia en su casa había comenzado a agradarla. Ya llevaba allí casi un mes y le resultaba de gran ayuda a la hora de encargarse de Henry. A ella le faltaban horas al día; entre enseñarla a utilizar la magia, hacer miles de conjuros que le indicaran donde podría estar su madre y encargarse de los asuntos administrativos del ayuntamiento, no tenía ni un segundo libre para hacerse cargo de su hijo.

Se quedó unos segundos respirando profundamente antes de entrar, llevaba todo el día encerrada y quería sentir el aire frío entrar en sus pulmones. Todos los asuntos la tenían preocupada, pero el ayuntamiento la estresaba completamente, nunca pensó que con la ruptura de la maldición, Storybrooke comenzaría a aparecer en los registros del país y ella tendría que lidiar con multitud de asuntos burocráticos. Charming quiso hacerlo él mismo pero su ineptitud quedó certificada el primer día.

Abrió la puerta y se descalzó nada más entrar. Dejó los tacones a un lado de la puerta, ya los recogería mañana. Se aflojó ligeramente el cinturón que adornaba el vestido y fue directa a la cocina a coger algo de beber, pero antes de llegar se percató que venía luz de la salita y fue a asomarse, supuso que sería Emma.

-Hola- dijo la rubia que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, con una botella de vino entre las manos.-Te he oído llegar – no se volvió a mirarla.- Henry se fue a la cama a las 10.

-Gracias, señorita Swan- contestó Regina acercándose y tomando asiento en una butaca al lado de Emma. Le apetecía socializar un rato.

-El crío me cae bien, parece ser el único que le da un ápice de cordura a esta puñetera historia.- en silencio cayó entre ellas y Regina se percató de que la rubia ya había dado buena cuenta de la botella que sostenía- ¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó Emma de repente

-¿Saber qué?

-Que soy la maldita hija de Snow White y el príncipe encantado- Emma alzó los ojos, los cuales tenía rojos, hacia Regina.

-No lo sabía con certeza, señorita Swan. Siento que le hayan confirmado la noticia y esta le haya afectado.

-Joder, Regina- Emma alzó la voz- deja de llamarme señorita Swan de una puta vez y empieza a tutearme. Llevo aquí casi un mes y eres lo más parecido a una amiga que tengo, y , ahora mismo, necesito una.

Regina sintió cierta lástima por la rubia, tenía que ser difícil que enterarte que tenías como padres a los Charming. Y más después de 28 años y viendo que estos tienen tu edad. ¿Estaba siendo empática? En lo referente a sufrir a los Charming, podría ser empática hasta con Gold.

-Lo siento,…Emma. – la rubia sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba al frente.

-Hoy me han llamado para contármelo, así como si me dijesen que llueve. 28 años sintiéndome abandonada por todo y por todos y resulta que puedo protagonizar una película de Disney. – dio otro trago a la botella- Resulta que tengo padre, madre, enanitos, magia , abuelastra…- miró de reojo a Regina y esta la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y cómo han confirmado la agradable noticia los Charming?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo me han contado no se qué chorrada del amor verdadero.

-Oh, sí…- Regina se escurrió por la butaca y tomó asiento al lado de Emma, le arrebató la botella de las manos y le dio un buen trago.

-Creía que no bebías- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Bebo bastante menos de lo que necesitaría.- ambas se quedaron observando el crepitar del fuego. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Regina se sintió cómoda compartiendo un silencio con alguien, quizás era cierto eso de que se habían convertido en una especie de "amigas".

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Emma interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Puedes, pero contente si no quieres acabar adornando mi jardín. – la rubia rodó los ojos de manera divertida ante el comentario de la morena. Esta última le dio otro trago a la bebida para cubrir la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en los labios.

-¿Por qué lanzaste la maldición?- Regina casi se atraganta ante la cuestión. Nadie, nunca, le había preguntado los motivos que le llevaron a acabar con el Bosque Encantado. Todos habían dado por hecho de que sólo fue por venganza.

-Podría no contestarte a eso…- dijo la morena mirándola fieramente a los ojos.

-Pero lo harás- sonrió la rubia.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?- Regina entornó los ojos.

-Porque tú también necesitas una amiga.- y con esto le quitó la botella de las manos y comenzó a beber.

Regina suspiró antes de contestar, el alcohol estaba haciendo que se le soltara la lengua.

-¿Has visto alguna vez todo tan negro y complicado que sientes que te ahogas?¿ Que tienes que cortar radicalmente con todo para conseguir volver a respirar? – se fijó en como la rubia asentía con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

-Ese momento en el que tienes que tomar una decisión, esta podrá ser buena o mala, pero eso es lo de menos. Si no lo haces, te perderás y de la otra forma, siempre queda la posibilidad de sentirte mejor.- dijo Emma siguiendo las palabras de Regina.

-Veo, señorita Swan, que tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensábamos.

-No eres tan horrible como te pintan por ahí- Emma le pasó la botella a Regina.

-Ni tan buena como puedes llegar a creer que soy. –Regina se levantó dispuesta marcharse- Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

-Regina..

-¿Sí?- se dio la vuelta y la miró desde su posición cerca de la puerta.

-No se si soy quien pensáis, a estas alturas debería ser capaz de extender mi escudo de protección más allá de mi misma y no puedo. Es imposible que yo sea la salvadora de la que todos hablan.

-Emma, eso la única que lo sabe eres tú. Confía en ti misma y todo saldrá bien. Buenas noches.

Comenzó a subir los escalones de camino a su habitación. Era normal que la rubia estuviese asustada, ella misma lo estaba. Confiaba en el gran potencial de Emma con la magia pero parecía que algo la bloqueaba y si esta no era capaz de soltarse, mucho se temía que las cosas no iban a resultar nada fáciles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¡No puedo!

-Inténtalo

Emma probó a extender su protección hacia el manzano de Regina pero nada, no podía. No era capaz de hacer nada mágico, excepto provocar llamitas y mandar volando a cualquier cosa que presentase leves sospechas de atacarla.

-Tienes que concentrarte- dijo la morena resoplando.

-¡A la mierda!- al decir esto varias ramas del manzano se agitaron.

-¿Lo ves? Sólo tienes que encontrar una manera de canalizar la energía. Anda, vamos a tomar algo y ahora seguimos- la rubia siguió a la morena. Sonrió al pensar en la amabilidad de Regina, que no es que no tuviese sus momentos en los cuales creía que la iba a desintegrar, pero desde la noche anterior se sentía mucho más cómoda con ella.

Regina sirvió un café para ella y un chocolate para Emma. Ambas agradecieron el calor que desprendían las bebidas, acababan de entrar en marzo pero casi parecía que estaban en el enero del polo norte.

El timbre sonó y Emma fue a abrir, dejando a la morena recogiendo las tazas en la cocina.

No se esperaba encontrarse a los Charming y a su grupo de enanitos plantados en la puerta.

-Emma- dijo Snow-.

-¿Sí?- Emma se cruzó de brazos, no es que le cayeran mal sus supuestos padres, pero necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar que después de 28 años tenía progenitores. Necesitaba procesar y ya iría a ellos cuando estuviese lista.

-Hemos venido para pedirte que vengas con nosotros a casa- sonrió Snow esperanzada.

-No- contestó la rubia apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Pero eres nuestra hija- intervino Charming.

-Vale, soy vuestra hija y todo lo que queráis, pero siento mucho si no os empiezo a llamar "papá" y "mamá" de un momento a otro. Prefiero tomarme la relación con tranquilidad si no os importa.

-Es que-comenzó a decir Snow- creemos que no es buena idea que …vivas con …ella.

-¿Por qué? Regina me está enseñando.

-Pero ella nos odia- susurró Snow- y eres nuestra hija y te puede…

-¿Hacer daño?- alzó una ceja- Primero, dudo mucho que lo hiciera y segundo, por si no os habéis enterado todavía, tengo como una súper capa de protección alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Regina apareció detrás de ella, abriendo lo que quedaba de puerta.

-Hemos venido a por Emma- dijo Charming desafiante.

-Que mono, el papi rescatando a su mini princesa de la mansión de la bruja, y mira- se fijó en los enanitos- has venido con tu súper comitiva real.

A Emma le hacía gracia el tono en el que a veces Regina hablaba a sus padres. Sabía que eso estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo. Miró de reojo a la mujer más mayor y sonrió al ver su amenazante sonrisa.

-¡Bruja!- todo pasó muy deprisa, al ver como Leroy lanzaba su pico hacia Regina, sintió como la magia se extendía por su cuerpo y se proyectaba hacia el de la morena. El arma antes de darle en el pecho a Regina, se hizo añicos.

Emma se quedó blanca al ver lo que había hecho. Regina la miró con la boca abierta y una mano puesta en el pecho.

Snow y Charming se miraban entre ellos sin comprender.

-Lo he conseguido…¡Lo he conseguido!- chilló Emma mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente a Regina , después cogió de las manos a Snow y se puso a bailar haciendo una especie de corro con ella- ¡Sí! – tras unos minutos se fijó en la cara de estupefacción de sus padres y decidió dar por zanjado el asunto que los había llevado hasta allí- No voy a ir con vosotros, pero si queréis podríamos quedar a cenar algún día. Llamadme.

Después empujó a Regina levemente hacia el interior de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Lo has visto?- le preguntó. No entendía como había sido capaz de protegerla, había practicado todos los días, y no había sido capaz de extender su protección a nada más, ni a una triste planta, y ahora sin saber cómo había envuelto a Regina con su poder y había hecho añicos el arma que iba a dañarla.

-Buen trabajo- dijo la morena dándose la vuelta hacia la cocina.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?- preguntó Emma cogiéndola del brazo. Al ver como la morena miraba con desagrado la mano que la agarraba, se apartó.

-No hay que cantar victoria tan pronto. Por hoy hemos terminado.

Emma se quedó mirando la espalda de la morena. Era la persona más complicada que había conocido, sus cambios de humor eran una constante, pero creía que nunca la había mirado con tanto asco en los ojos. ¿Habría hecho algo malo protegiéndola?

* * *

**En fin...ya sabéis, Regina y sus cosas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esme y Paola, mil gracias por los reviews, animan muchísimo a continuar. **

**Espero que os siga gustando;))**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y se estremeció al oír el portazo. Sabía que Emma se había sentido dolida al ver que ella reaccionaba de una manera tan fría ante el gran logro que había conseguido.

Pero es que se sentía extraña, nadie la había protegido en demasiado tiempo, ni la había elegido a ella antes que a los Charming. Para todos era la Reina Malvada, la que había destrozado multitud de vidas y había embrujado a los habitantes del Bosque Encantado durante 28 años, en cambio, Emma sólo veía a Regina.

Podría haberle echado en cara el hecho de haber crecido separada de sus padres por su culpa, pero había elegido contarle como se sentía respecto a la noticia. La trataba como a una persona y eso era algo para lo que Regina no estaba preparada.

Y por eso no podía dejarla "entrar", primero porque no sabía como comportarse, no sabía si sería capaz de actuar como un ser humano cualquiera y , segundo, porque no quería tener que preocuparse por nadie más, a parte de Henry, a la hora de enfrentarse a su mayor pesadilla, su madre.

Recogió sus cosas y se marchó al ayuntamiento, trabajar le ayudaba a no pensar y era mejor así.

* * *

Granny's tenía casi todas las mesas libres pero decidió sentarse en la barra. Ruby se acercó con una sonrisa y ella con un gruñido pidió una cerveza, ya casi era mediodía así que no era demasiado pronto para beber.

-¿Un mal día?- le preguntó la camarera al servirle la bebida

-Una mala vida más bien, diría yo- le dio un buen trago a la cerveza.

-¿No estás contenta de haber encontrado a tus padres?- Ruby se apoyó al otro lado de la barra.

-¿Ya sabes la feliz noticia?- lo cierto es que se sentía reconfortada al saber su procedencia. Era hija de dos héroes de cuentos, podría ser peor- No es eso…-suspiró- es que necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Ruby, yo era una chica normal de Boston- se tapó la cara con las manos.- y ahora…

Ruby le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Emma, -alzó la cabeza- haz lo que sientas, no te sientas presionada por lo que creas que tienes que hacer... ellos lo entenderán.

Asintió. Lo cierto es que con Ruby nunca había tenido excesiva relación, la realidad es que más allá de Henry y Regina poco había socializado, pero le caía bien, siempre parecía dispuesta a ayudar.

A parte de lo de sus padres, la reacción de Regina también la había dejado noqueada pero ese era un tema que no le apetecía compartir con nadie, no quería echarle más mierda encima a la morena.

Se terminó la cerveza de un trago y dejó el dinero sobre la barra, le apetecía dar un paseo por el bosque. Iba a salir por la puerta cuando su paso se vio interrumpido por Leroy.

-Vaya, vaya…mirad a quien tenemos aquí- le dijo el enanito a los otros seis que lo acompañaban.

-Mejor apártate- contestó Emma al ver la entrada bloqueada.

-¿Por qué debería hacer caso a una traidora?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisilla en la cara.- Deberías largarte de Storybrooke, alguien que prefiere a la bruja antes que a sus padres no es digna del honor de ser princesa ni de permanecer aquí.

-No me toques las narices, Leroy- susurró la rubia mirando alrededor y comprobando que los ojos de todo el mundo estaban puestos en ella.

-Tus padres están destrozados, debería darte vergüenza. Después de todo prefieres quedarte con esa, con la que os separó… Seguro que te ha sorbido el seso para que seas su mascota, por eso la proteges. Si no hubieses estado allí, esta mañana…

-Mira, - Emma se estaba empezando a alterar- me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mí, pero – se acercó peligrosamente al enanito- si te acercas a ella con actitud mínimamente sospechosa, te juro que…

-¿Me vas a hacer estallar en nombre de la Reina Malvada?- preguntó entre carcajadas.

-No , pero tengo muchos recursos – contestó antes de plantarle un puñetazo a Leroy que lo dejó en el suelo.

* * *

Le dolían los ojos de repasar una y otra vez la lista de habitantes. Estaba segura de que ahí faltaba gente. Tenían que hacer un censo nuevo porque si no sabían el número exacto de personas que vivían en Storybrooke no podía preveer los recursos que serían necesarios en un corto- medio plazo y el Ayuntamiento no podía ser gestionado adecuadamente.

Pero,¿debía censar a la gente por su nombre de ahí o por el del Bosque Encantado? ¿o por los dos?

Estaba dándoles vueltas al asunto cuando se vio interrumpida por Graham. Lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de que este abriese la boca, sabía que la odiaba. Cosa que Regina no entendía del todo, no era tan malo ser su esclavo para determinadas necesidades durante casi treinta años ¿verdad? Además, cuando se rompió la maldición le devolvió el corazón sin muchos impedimentos, claro que fue porque la amenazó con contarle a Henry en qué consistía exactamente su esclavitud.

-¿Qué quiere, Sheriff? – le preguntó con una ceja levantada y mirándolo de arriba abajo. Lo cierto es que era tremendamente atractivo.

-Creo que me debería acompañar a comisaría.


	8. Chapter 8

**Paola y Esme mil gracias por los reviews. También agradezco inmensamente los follows y favs pero decirme arrrgoooooo jeje Gracias de verdad.**

**Este capi tampoco es demasiado amoroso pero ya queda poco. I promiss it ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Subió las piernas a la cama de la celda y apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas. Encima de que había sido la única que le había callado la bocaza a Leroy la detenían. De todas formas eran muy alarmistas en ese pueblo, en Boston no le hubiesen dicho nada por un simple ojo morado.

Y lo peor de todo el asunto es que mirándola con cara de tristeza y decepción al otro lado de los barrotes se encontraban sus padres. Se sentía como una niña castigada.

-Emma- se acercó Snow- no te preocupes enseguida vamos a sacarte de aquí.

No contestó. Había salido de peores situaciones y no necesitaba miradas de compasión de nadie.

Se puso nerviosa cuando escuchó el repiqueteo de unos tacones por el pasillo, sabía quien era. Vio como entraba a la oficina de Graham y como después salía sin ni siquiera mirarla .

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba libre.

-Emma- la llamaron sus padres al verla salir corriendo de comisaría.

Se paró, aunque en principio no tenía intención de hacerlo. Creía que estaba siendo injusta con ellos.

-Lo siento- les dijo, mirando nerviosa a ambos lados de la calle por si veía a Regina- sé que esto tampoco es fácil para vosotros. – Snow asintió con una sonrisa- Entiendo que estéis preocupados por mí, por el hecho de estar viviendo con Regina.

-Emma, has golpeado a Leroy- el tono de Charming era duro.

-Perdí los nervios. Lo siento. Quiero…quiero que vayamos despacio, conoceros y que me conozcáis, pero no esperéis que os haga caso en todo, no soy una niña. Regina es la que mejor me puede ayudar con la magia y, de verdad, -vio la mirada preocupada de sus padres- no me va a hacer daño, confiad en mí.

-Está bien- sonrió Snow- ya eres mayorcita. ¿Te apetecería venir a casa a cenar este fin de semana?

-Me encantaría- le devolvió Emma la sonrisa. A lo que Snow contestó abrazándola. La pilló desprevenida y no supo como reaccionar, pero se sintió reconfortada. Ya no estaba sola en el mundo, en ese segundo lo comprendió. Después se separó y se marchó, tenía que hablar con Regina.

Corrió hacia el ayuntamiento y pasó a su despacho sin llamar.

-¿Qué quiere, señorita Swan?- le preguntó la morena sin alzar los ojos de los papeles que tenía esparcidos por la mesa.

-Vaya, ¿vuelvo a ser señorita Swan?- preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio.

-Depende del grado de las estupideces que sea capaz de hacer. Y puesto que hoy la han encarcelado por hacerle caso al enanito gruñón, creo que ha hecho honores para merecerlo. – contestó Regina mientras se recostaba en su sillón. A Emma le sacaba de quicio esa sonrisa desagradable que utilizaba de vez en cuando.

-Se lo ha buscado, primero ha intentado herirte y luego se ha pasado tres pueblos en el Granny's así que…De nada.- cruzó los brazos y se acomodó en la silla mirando a la morena son suficiencia.

-Vamos a ver, señ…Emma- la morena se apoyó en el escritorio- no necesito que me protejan. Así que déjate de creerte mi guardaespaldas y dedícate a lo tuyo.

-Pero…eres mi amiga y me molesta que te traten mal- no entendía porqué a Regina le costaba tanto trabajo dejarse ayudar de vez en cuando.

-Creo que tenemos conceptos equivocados de amistad.- Regina volvió a coger el bolígrafo y se volvió a centrar en sus papeles, Emma supo que era su manera de dar por zanjada la conversación.

-Me rindo- se levantó- la próxima vez ten por seguro que dejaré que te pisoteen. –se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta –Estoy segura de que hubo una época en la que no eras una auténtica zorra, siento por ti que ahora sí que lo seas- supo que se había pasado cuando dio el portazo, pero no volvería a agachar la cabeza ante Regina Mills. Si quería seguir aislándose de todo el mundo, ella no era nadie para negarle ese deseo.

* * *

**Mañana más! Agradezco opiniones.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Primero, gracias por los reviews (Paola, mil millones de gracias)**

**Espero que os guste. Tranquis, que SwanQueen va lento pero seguro. Disfrutemos de su tierna amistad ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Oyó los pasos de Emma bajando las escaleras. Ella siguió preparando las tortitas para Henry, que estaba sentado en un taburete muy callado. Sabía que la estaba observando.

-Hola renacuajo- oyó que la rubia decía.

-¿Desayunas con nosotros?-preguntó el niño

La rubia tardó unos segundos en dar la respuesta, Regina notó los ojos verde azulados clavados en su nuca.

-No, no puedo, pero esta tarde te recojo en el cole y vamos a merendar a Granny's ¿vale?

-Genial- el tono de Henry denotaba emoción.

Cuando se cerró la puerta de la entrada, Regina se volvió y le sirvió a su hijo el desayuno.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vais a estar sin hablaros? –preguntó el niño con la boca llena.

-Sí que nos hablamos- dio un sorbo de su café. Sabía que el niño había estado esperando el momento oportuno para sacarle el tema.

-Mamá, lleváis dos semanas que ni os miráis. Yo pensaba que erais amigas y ahora…creo ha estado pensando en mudarse- Regina casi se atraganta ante estas últimas palabras. Le molestaba profundamente que Emma pensase en marcharse.

-Pero ¿por qué?

Un golpe sonó en la puerta de entrada antes de que el niño pudiese volver a contestar. Fue a ver que pasaba. Al abrir, Emma prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella. Regina la sujetó, la rubia parecía como ida.

Con cuidado la depositó en el suelo y le apartó el pelo de la frente, estaba ardiendo.

-¿Qué pasa?- vino Henry corriendo.

-Ve y moja dos trapos con agua fría y tráemelos- le dijo a su hijo sin apartar los ojos de la rubia que parecía murmurar algo.

-Ha…ha entrado en mi cabeza- susurró abriendo los ojos y mirando a la morena.

-¿Quién?

-Cora…- y con esta palabra la rubia se desmayó.

* * *

Miró el reloj de nuevo, sólo habían pasado 10 minutos pero se le habían hecho eternos. Gold y Whale habían acudido a su casa tan pronto como los había llamado y ahora estaban reconociendo a Emma en su cuarto, a ella la habían echado. Henry la miraba apesadumbrado desde el otro lado del pasillo. Debería haberlo mandado al colegio y no dejarlo ahí preocupado.

-¿Sabes que ya es capaz de proteger un edificio entero?- le dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Y que cada vez que íbamos por la calle yo también llevaba un escudo de protección?- Se acercó y se agachó al lado de su hijo.

-Emma está bien, no te preocupes- abrazó al niño.

-¿Por qué no ha sido capaz de protegerse a sí misma?- Regina tenía la misma pregunta en su mente.

La puerta se abrió y ella se acercó rápidamente para recibir noticias de la rubia.

-¿Cómo está?- les preguntó

-Está bien, sólo ha sufrido un desmayo debido al agotamiento- contestó Whale- Lo conveniente sería que hoy descansara. Si necesita cualquier cosa me llamáis o la lleváis al hospital. – dijo el hombre antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se volvió hacia Gold.

-Tu madre la ha atacado- el hombre mayor iba a continuar pero cuando vio al niño acercarse se calló- ¿Por qué no pasas a verla, Henry?- el chico asintió y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Esperaron a que entrara para seguir entre susurros la conversación.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Y su magia protectora?

-Su magia le sirve a la hora de cualquier tipo de ataque físico, pero este ha sido mental…Quiere debilitarla psicológicamente, porque si deja de creer en lo que hace…

-Perderá su poder- terminó la morena la frase- ¿Y cómo demonios se ha enterado de que está aquí?

-No tengo ni idea, pero mucho me temo que en el pueblo tiene que haber algún topo.

-¡Mierda!-maldijo Regina- ¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar Cora?

-Blue está convencida de que el portal se abrió el Canadá, pero no sabemos exactamente donde, por lo cual Cora puede estar a 1000 kilómetros de distancia o entrando ya por la puerta.

-Si lleva un grupo numeroso de personas que la acompañan es imposible que no hayan llamado a estas alturas la atención.- comentó Regina, que esa mañana no había tenido tiempo de repasar las noticias en busca de algún suceso anómalo.

-Tu madre es mucho más lista que eso, y lo sabes.- desgraciadamente así era, Cora no permitiría que se enterasen de su llegada antes de que estuviese lista para atacarlos. Sólo de pensar en lo que su madre tendría pensado le entraban escalofríos.

* * *

Cuando tocaron levemente a la puerta supo que era ella antes de que su cabeza apareciera por el marco. Emma no sabía muy bien como comportarse dada la situación, pero la leve sonrisa que le dirigió la morena la hizo sentirse más tranquila.

Henry, que estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, sonrió también, lo que hizo pensar a la rubia que el gesto no le había pasado desapercibido.

-Henry, cariño…-comenzó a decir la morena- el señor Gold te va a llevar al colegio.

-Pero mamá, quiero quedarme con Emma, a parte, ya es muy tarde- protestó el pequeño.

-Henry…-el tono de Regina hizo que el niño suspirase, le diese un beso a la rubia a modo de despedida y saliese al pasillo.

Cuando se quedaron solas el silencio se hizo entre ellas.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Regina. Parecía nerviosa.

-Sí…- la rubia se maldijo mentalmente al notar que su voz apenas había resultado audible. Se habían pasado días sin hablarse y ahora no sabía si tenía que hacer como que nada iba mal entre ellas o cómo actuar. Con Regina nunca se sabía.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó la otra mujer tomando asiento en el sillón que había al lado de la cama.

-Me duele la cabeza pero estoy bien- Emma sonrió en respuesta a la sonrisa que la morena tenía dibujada en su cara- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Cora ha entrado en tu mente- contestó Regina.

-Algo de eso me ha dicho Gold…-la morena asintió. Dudó por unos instantes acerca de si hablarle de lo que había sentido – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Vio la duda reflejada en los ojos oscuros por unos segundos pero después la morena asintió.

-¿Por qué quiere hacerte daño?- no sabía si obtendría respuesta para esa pregunta pero el mensaje de la que los amenazaba seguía resonando en su mente.

-Supongo que porque nunca me quiso- la respuesta pilló desprevenida a Emma y más al ver el dolor reflejado en las facciones de la que todos llamaban la Reina Malvada.- Te ha dicho algo ¿verdad?

Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Me ha intentado manipular en tu contra,- vio angustia en lo marrón de aquella mirada- me ha mostrado actos de tu pasado- ya no era angustia, era pánico- y ha dicho que no debería confiar en ti, que tus intenciones nunca serían buenas, que no la veamos como una enemiga sólo alguien con quien aliarse para librarse de un mal mayor.

-Para librarse de mí- concluyó la morena que parecía sumamente vulnerable, esa era una faceta de Regina que Emma se sorprendió de ver.

-Lo siento- se sentía mal por ella. No sabía muy bien como era el hecho de tener unos padres, pero no podía entender como una madre quería hacerle daño a su hija.

-¿La has creí…?- el tono de la morena era vacilante al intentar formular la pregunta.

-No- la rubia fue tajante. Se bajó de la cama y se acercó a la butaca desde la cual la otra mujer miraba al suelo. Se arrodilló delante de ella y le alzó la barbilla- Se que estas últimas semanas no han sido precisamente un camino de rosas entre nosotras…que apenas hemos hablado y que he ido a practicar con Gold. Pero…mírame- dijo al ver que Regina desviaba la mirada- no importa lo que hayas hecho antes, todos tenemos un pasado. Lo que cuenta es que estás intentando que este pueblo sea lo mejor posible para todos lo que aquí viven, ya sea como alcaldesa o enseñándome a protegerlo. Y más importante aún, nunca podría desconfiar de alguien que quiere a su hijo de la manera en que tú quieres a Henry.

Al fijarse en la mirada acuosa de Regina, Emma cayó en la cuenta de lo que esa mujer tendría que haber pasado, nadie comete actos tan horribles como los que ella había visualizado si no está profundamente herido. Regina necesitaba que confiaran en ella y Emma lo hacía, a pesar, de que acercarse a la alcaldesa era una ardua tarea. En esos momentos, al verla tan humana, se prometió a sí misma que no dejaría que nadie dudara de las intenciones de Regina a la hora de ayudar a Storybrooke.

Además, esa mujer, a la que todos criticaban, había hecho , junto a su hijo, que Emma sintiera que tenía un hogar al que volver todas las noches y , a pesar, de que había barajado la opción de mudarse, debido a la discusión que tuvieron, sabía que en aquella mansión blanca siempre se sentiría como en su casa.

Quería abrazarla, hacerle ver que tenía a una amiga y que siempre podría contar con ella. Pero no sabía si eso era abusar del "buen humor" de la reina. Decidió que le daba igual, llevaban ya un tiempo viviendo juntas y ella también necesitaba ese pequeño gesto de cariño. Cuando lo iba a hacer el timbre sonó y se apartó para dejar que Regina se levantase.

-Deben de ser tus padres- dijo la morena mientras se ponía en pie. – Le he dicho a Gold que les avise- debió de ver la duda reflejada en sus facciones ante la inesperada visita. Aunque pensándolo bien no era tan extraño, en las últimas semanas había hecho grandes avances en lo que a la relación con los Charming se refería.

-Gracias por llamarles- le dijo a Regina antes de que saliese por la puerta.

-Procura que no sean demasiado pedantes entre mis paredes, si no quieres ser hija de dos sapos – contestó la otra mujer con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Emma rodó los ojos, tenía que reconocerlo, la había echado de menos.

* * *

**Se agradecen los comentarios :))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que me ha pillado una semana de locos!**

**Primero agradeceros un millón de veces vuestros comentarios, me alegra que os vaya gustando la historia y espero que siga siendo así. **

**Este capi consiste en empezar a explorar lo que es el tema SwanQueen, cosa que va a ir avanzando porque quiero poner cap diario durante esta semana. **

**Espero que os guste y mil gracias por el apoyo. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

-¡Emma, cariño!- dijo Mary Margaret nada más entrar por la puerta- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó acomodándose a su lado.

-Bien – se sintió abrumada ante la mirada de preocupación de su madre. En la puerta vio a David sonriéndole.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar Snow.

-Sí...sólo me he desmayado.

-Y lo de Cora. No podemos permitir que esa mujer te haga daño- David se adentró en el cuarto.

-Ya os habéis enterado…- bajó la cabeza un poco apesadumbrada.

-Emma- Mary Margaret le cogió la mano- somos tus padres, nos preocupamos por ti.

-Lo se, pero me resulta raro tener a gente pendiente de mí.- Su madre la abrazó y ella correspondió el abrazo, lo cierto es que le estaba cogiendo el gustillo a eso de tener una familia.

* * *

Cuando los Charming bajaron, Regina los acompañó a la puerta con una sonrisa de desdén en el rostro. Que Emma le cayese bien no significaba que sus padres le tuvieran que provocar el mismo sentimiento.

Estaba terminando la comida cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose, sonrió. La rubia había sido incapaz de permanecer todo el día en la cama.

-No me regañes- le dijo Emma alzando las manos cuando se dio la vuelta- Llevo arriba toda la mañana, me duele el culo de estar sentada, además, tengo hambre.- dijo colocándose a su lado y olisqueando la sopa que estaba haciendo. -¿Sopa?- le preguntó con ojos de cachorrillo.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Regina cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy enferma de la tripa ni nada parecido

-No te quejes y pon la mesa. – le dio un par de platos y de cubiertos.

-Me haces sopa y encima me pones a trabajar- Emma se puso a dramatizar y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se sentaron a la mesa y el silencio cayó entre ellas. La morena pensó que la joven estaba muy callada para lo que solía ser ella, quizás el ataque de Cora la había afectado más de lo que había querido admitir.

Regina miró a la rubia de reojo y pensó, que incluso en silencio y con mil preocupaciones rodeándolas, le gustaba su compañía. Jamás lo admitiría, pero esa rutina de compartir su día a día con alguien más, a parte de Henry, la hacía sentirse embargada por una emoción que no sabría definir, pero que había hecho que echara de menos a Emma durante las semanas que habían estado distanciadas. Y, ahora, mientras observaba a la otra mujer remover la sopa en el plato volvía a sentirse, en parte, "completa" y esas sensaciones la fastidiaban soberanamente.

Sus reflexiones internas se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de la rubia.

-He estado pensando en algo en este último tiempo…

Regina tragó con fuerza, si iba a comentarle algo sobre lo que Henry le había de que estaba pensando en mudarse, iba a tener que estrujarse el seso para convencerla de que se quedara sin que resultara demasiado evidente que no quería que se fuera.

Alzó la ceja instándola a continuar.

-Creo que debería buscarme un trabajo.- Emma dejó la cuchara en el plato.

Regina suspiró interiormente, aliviada.

-No veo necesidad- dijo la morena, centrándose de nuevo en la sopa.

-Regina-la llamó la rubia-por primera vez en mis 28 años de existencia me siento como una mantenida y eso no me gusta.

-Creo que cuando acordamos que vivirías aquí- volvió a alzar la vista- se dio por entendido que lo importante era que te centrases en la magia. Emma, -sonrió ligeramente ante el ceño fruncido de la rubia- si crees en algún momento que a mí me supone algún problema correr con tus gastos, no es así.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, siempre he sido independiente en todos los sentidos, y aquí, en parte, he perdido mi independencia, debido a que ya no me siento sola y abandonada,- Regina se controló para no sonrojarse ante la sonrisa que acompañaba las palabras de Emma- y tengo que dar cuentas de lo que hago, -no pudo evitar levantar la ceja por el último comentario-, no me malinterpretes, no me molesta- dijo la rubia al ver su mueca-pero, por favor, quiero, necesito hacer algo más que ser sólo vuestra salvadora- Esos ojos de corderillo le recordaban tanto a los que ponía Henry.

-Emma ¿me estás pidiendo permiso?-alzó una ceja.

-Sabes que voy a hacer lo que quiera- admitió la rubia y Regina supo que eso era cierto- pero quería comentártelo.- la morena entornó los ojos al ver la sonrisa pícara que se había dibujado en las facciones de la joven- Además, los Charming van a poner el grito en el cielo como si fuese una adolescente cometiendo una fechoría, sólo por el hecho de querer hacer algo más allá de actuar como Wonder Woman.

-¿Y?-preguntó, no sabía a donde quería llegar Emma con todo eso.

-Que tú me vas a defender cuando se pongan histéricos.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?- Regina se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque te encanta llevarles la contraria y- Emma se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella, inclinándose hacia su oído. Regina ni se inmutó- porque aunque preferirías que te arrancasen la piel a tiras antes de admitirlo, sé que soy la mejor amiga que has tenido en demasiado tiempo y te preocupas por mí, aún estando enfadada. Y, ahora dime, ¿seguimos teniendo conceptos diferentes de amistad?- el susurro de la rubia había hecho que se le erizara la piel y el beso suave y delicado que depositó en su mejilla cuando acabó de hablar dejó a Regina trastocada. Puñetera Emma Swan, había conseguido dejarla sin palabras.

Cuando la rubia se fue a la cocina con una sonrisa triunfal pintada en el rostro, la morena suspiró, ya no tenía solución, había intentado evitarlo pero no había podido, se había encariñado enormemente con aquella rubia descarada, y lo peor es que la joven lo sabía.

* * *

Se había echado una siesta de tres horas, al parecer la "lucha mental" con Cora sí que la había dejado agotada. Bajó a la cocina a por algo de beber y se encontró a Regina y a Henry en la mesa del salón haciendo juntos los deberes de este último.

Se quedó observándolos durante unos instantes. Probablemente todo Storybrooke se sorprendería al ver la paciencia que Regina tenía con el pequeño, al ver como su expresión se suavizaba y su sonrisa hacía aparición.

A pesar de que sentía que la morena con ella también era distinta, se había jugado el cuello ese mediodía con lo que le había dicho y el beso que le había dado, pero había dejado K.O a la reina. Se sentía perversamente orgullosa de haber encontrado el arma con la que derrotar a Regina, con un simple besito de nada.

Cuando la morena alzó la vista sonrió, estaba segura de que la haría arder en el infierno si se enterase de lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Emma!- Henry corrió a sus brazos- ¿Ya estás bien?- le preguntó el niño abrazándola todavía.

-Fuerte como un roble- le alborotó el pelo.

Henry se apartó y se apoyó ligeramente sobre la mesa, entornó los ojos y cambiaba la mirada de una mujer a otra.

-Habéis hecho las paces ¿verdad?- preguntó

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Regina alzó la ceja, a Emma le hizo sonreír la expresión de la mujer.

-Pues que tú no estás de mal genio y que Emma ya no parece un alma en pena.

-¡Hey!- se quejó la rubia- Yo no he estado como un alma de esas…- Frunció el ceño.

-Ni yo de mal genio- replicó Regina.

-Muy bien- sonrió Henry y después se puso a recoger los deberes, iba a salir del cuarto cuando se paró y se dio la vuelta- ¿Sabéis una cosa? –alternó la vista de una mujer a otra- Separadas estáis bien, pero juntas sois geniales, me alegro de que os hayáis dado cuenta de que os necesitáis.- después se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba.

Emma pensó que quizás ella hubiese dejado sin palabras a Regina, pero un niño de 10 años había conseguido que la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora se quedaran calladas y sonrojadas. Henry -1, Emma y Regina- 0.

* * *

**Espero** **opiniones :))**

**Ahora voy a leeros , que estoy perdidísima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Primero gracias por los follows y por los review (gracias Paola, las demás comentadme algo andaa)**

**Segundo una aclaración repecto a la historia:**

**Al igual que en OUT, Henry es hijo de Emma, pero en este caso nadie lo sabe. Lo comento porque aquí ya se empieza a ver algo y esto va a ser algo muy importante en la historia.**

**Por lo demás, espero vuestras opiniones. :))**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

-¿Y yo no puedo ir?- les volvió a preguntar Henry. Esta vez fue Emma la que le dijo al niño que debía ir al colegio. Desde luego el chico era cabezota, pensó Regina.

-No entiendo porqué nunca podemos ir a ningún lado en mi coche- oyó que decía la rubia mientras ella se fijaba en la circulación.

-Porque antes prefiero ir en patinete que en ese cacharro al que no le deben ni funcionar los frenos- Ese había sido el tema de la mañana. Tenían Consejo de Seguridad, o como a Regina le gustaba llamarlo "Concilio Inútil", solían realizarlo en el salón de plenos del ayuntamiento y en él estaban presentes los encargados de la estrategia defensiva de Storybrooke, lo que venía siendo : Gold, los Charming, Blue, la Abuelita, Emma y ella misma. Así que como siempre que tenían que ir juntas en coche a algún lado, la rubia acababa sacando a relucir el tema de que nunca iban en el suyo.

Primero dejaron a Henry en el colegio y luego aparcaron frente al Ayuntamiento. Cuando se bajaron del coche vieron en la entrada a Gold con su novia, Belle, a la que le dio un beso antes de adentrarse en el edificio.

-La novia de Rumpel no sale mucho ¿verdad?- comentó Emma fijándose en la joven que se alejaba.

-Tampoco es que él sea el ser más sociable del mundo- dijo la morena mientras cruzaban la calle.- Además, -sonrió ligeramente por lo que iba a decir- han estado muchísimos años separados, estarán todo el día…

-¡Calla!- contestó Emma tapándose lo oídos, lo que hizo reír a la morena- Ya me he dado por enterada. ¡Puagg!

Hacía un par de días que habían hecho las paces y Regina sentía que todo era como si nunca se hubiesen enfadado. Tras mucho discutir consigo misma había llegado a la conclusión de que no pasaba nada por permitir que Emma entrase en su vida, así que ahora se sentía mucho más relajada al tener a alguien con quien simplemente ser ella, sin reinas malvadas, ni malos humores. Además sabía que a la rubia ella también le importaba y la sensación de tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella era algo que la hacía sentirse reconfortada. No dejaba de ser curioso que con quien más a gusto se encontraba era con la que inconscientemente había acabado con la maldición el día que había cumplido 28 años. Aunque era un tema que no habían tratado, ambas sabían que el encantamiento se había roto el día del aniversario del nacimiento de Emma.

Se sentaron en una punta de la gran mesa, una al lado de la otra. Regina se sorprendió al ver a Graham entre los asistentes a la reunión. El sheriff saludó a Emma con una sonrisa, se fijó en que Emma se la devolvía. Quizás se hubiese perdido algo, una sensación desagradable se le instaló en el estómago. Mejor sería no hacer suposiciones.

Charming fue el encargado de hablar el primero. Dijo que ahora tenían otra cosa más que sumar a la lista de tareas, a parte de descubrir la ubicación de Cora y la de realizar todos los encantamientos, tenían que descubrir quien era el topo que estaba instalado en Storybrooke.

-¿Alguna sospecha?-preguntó David.

Regina vio como las miradas de Graham y de la abuelita se dirigían hacia ella.

-Venga ya…- suspiró la morena- ¿En serio?- se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

-A ver, no empecemos- intervino Snow- Regina no es quien está filtrando información a Cora- la morena se sorprendió al ver a la que era su enemiga más acérrima defendiéndola.

-¿Cómo estáis tan seguros?- preguntó la abuelita levantándose.

-Porque te puedo asegurar- Emma se metió en la conversación- que Regina nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerme…hacernos- corrigió- daño.

-Vas a acabar con mi reputación- le susurró la morena a la joven en contestación a su comentario. Sólo recibió una radiante sonrisa en respuesta. Al final los niños iban a dejar de tener pesadillas con ella, Emma Swan la vendía muy mal.

-A ver, dejemos de hacer suposiciones absurdas- ahora fue el turno de Gold- y creo, Abuelita, que tu tienes una gran oportunidad en el bar para saber quien es aquel o aquella que está espiándonos.

Tras unos minutos más de deliberación sobre el asunto, decidieron que Gold, Graham y la Abuelita se encargarían de intentar descubrir al topo.

-Por otro lado, Emma ,- continuó Charming- creo que todo vamos sintiendo que tu magia se extiende y que Storybrooke , dentro de poco, va a estar cobijado completamente bajo tu escudo.

-Bueno…-Regina se fijó en que la rubia se había sonrojado- Regina y yo hemos hecho grandes avances en estos dos últimos días- Era cierto, pensó la morena. Ahora que parecía que ella confiaba más en Emma, la magia de esta parecía haber aumentado, incluso eran capaces de insertar un hechizo creado por Regina dentro del escudo protector de Emma. Todavía este no llegaba a abarcar todo el pueblo, pero poco a poco iba creciendo y aunque la rubia aún no era capaz de mantenerlo cubriendo grandes dimensiones durante demasiado tiempo, la morena estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

-Os quiero comentar algo- ahora fue Blue la que habló- las hadas estamos preparando la fiesta del Equinoccio de Primavera, la cual sabéis que era tradicional en el Bosque Encantado, y os queríamos pedir vuestra colaboración. Quedan dos días para la celebración y toda ayuda es poca, ya que seguramente acuda la mayor parte del pueblo.

Regina resopló ante tal estupidez, no había ido a esa fiesta en el Bosque Encantado, menos iba a ir en Storybrooke. Además esa noche, siempre había tenido otro significado para ella más importante que la del comienzo de la primavera.

Tras una par de intervenciones más el Consejo acabó, con las tareas que cada uno debía realizar repartidas. Cuando se levantaron Emma se dirigió a hablar con Graham, Regina se fijó en cómo miraba el sheriff a la rubia, una presión que no sabía identificar se instaló en su estómago al ver que Emma parecía seguir el flirteo del hombre. ¿Estarían liados?

Por unos instantes se sintió traicionada por la rubia y tuvo que salir apresuradamente de la habitación porque veía como la rabia comenzaba a fluir por sus venas y el fuego intentaba hacer aparición en las palmas de sus manos.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes exteriores del Ayuntamiento y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Emma era mayorcita para hacer lo que le viniese en gana pero no le hacía gracia la idea de que pudiese estar con Graham, y no era porque el hombre le importara lo más mínimo, si no porque sentía que ella se merecía algo mejor. Probablemente se estaba pasando en esto de interesarse por la rubia, tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones si no quería tener de nuevo una discusión con Emma.

-Regina- no se había percatado de que Mary Margaret estaba a su lado mirándola- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí…- se compuso la chaqueta de su traje- ¿Deseas algo?- preguntó en su clásico tono de desdén.

-Quería…- la joven parecía nerviosa- quería agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por Emma.

-Mi cometido es enseñarla ¿no?- alzó una ceja. Snow sonrió tiernamente, esa expresión sacaba a Regina de quicio.

-Sé que te importa

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- una cosa es que Emma le importase y otra muy distinta era admitirlo delante de Snow, para que creyese que se había vuelto tan pusilánime como ella.

-Porque cuando estás con Emma, vuelvo a ver a la Regina que me rescató.

Se quedó congelada ante esa afirmación. No quería que su fachada de peligrosidad quedara destrozada, porque que la temieran era lo único que la salvaba de que la mayoría del pueblo intentara crucificarla.

-Sigue rezando- contestó y se dirigió hacia el coche. ¿Qué se había creído, Snow? Que porque se llevara bien con Emma ya se iba a convertir en una santa. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del coche escuchó unas zancadas detrás de ella y se volvió.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Emma colocándose a tu lado - ¿No íbamos a ir a practicar al bosque?

-Creía que estabas ocupada- Regina se metió dentro del auto y Emma inmediatamente corrió hacia la otra puerta e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Yo? No…

-No se… como estabas tan entretenida con Graham- se maldijo mentalmente por haber dicho eso.

-Es que he conseguido que me de el trabajo de ayudante del sheriff- contestó la rubia- ¡espera! ¿Estás celosa? ¿Te gusta Graham?- preguntó con una tono que a Regina le recordó al de una adolescente emocionada.

-Por favor, no digas estupideces.- le dirigió una de sus miradas mas fieras a Emma.

* * *

Durante el entrenamiento matinal, Emma había encontrado un poco tensa a Regina. Probablemente era debido a la insinuación que había hecho de que la morena pudiera sentir algo por el sheriff. El resto del día lo había pasado separadas y Emma, que acababa de llegar, había decidido hacerle compañía , ya que la mujer se balanceaba con los ojos cerrados en el sofá-columpio del jardín, rodeada por la quietud de la noche.

-Hola- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento. No recibió respuesta- ¿Sigues mosqueada por la tontería de esta mañana?

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó la morena, sin abrir los ojos, como si no recordase lo que había ocurrido. Aunque Emma sabiendo lo rencorosa que era Regina, estaba segura de que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Por lo de Graham.

-En ningún momento me he molestado por ello- la capacidad de la rubia para detectar la mentira le hizo saber que Regina no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Te quiero aclarar que en ningún momento tengo intención de tener una relación amorosa con Graham, así que si tú tienes algo con él o quieres tenerlo, adelante.

-No quiero tener nada con el sheriff- ahora sí la miró y la rubia supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Vale.- permanecieron calladas durante unos minutos, disfrutando de los ruidos de la noche y del suave balanceo. Era una noche fresca pero no hacía demasiado frío.-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del Equinoccio?

-No creo, tengo algo que hacer. Pero si tú tienes pensado ir te agradecería enormemente que llevaras a Henry. – una suave sonrisa apareció en la cara de la morena.

-No hay problema…- Emma también cerró los ojos. A su mente vinieron recuerdos que últimamente acudían constantemente a ella. Y sintió un ligero pesar en el estómago- Es curioso…-comenzó a decir- nunca me creí capaz de ser lo suficientemente responsable como para encargarme de un niño.

-Henry está encantado contigo- percibió la mirada de la morena fija en su perfil.

-Lo sé.-sonrió- ¿Puedo contarte algo?- preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Claro…

-Hace mucho tuve un hijo- necesitaba hablar con alguien de ese tema, jamás se lo había contado a nadie y con Regina sentía que tenía una conexión especial, por eso quería hablar de ello.

-¿Y qué pasó?- notó la mano de la morena sobre la suya y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a su lado con unos ojos oscuros, tremendamente intensos, fijos en ella. Por unos instantes se quedó pensando en lo guapa que era Regina.

-Lo di en adopción- contestó cuando volvió a centrarse en el tema.- Era demasiado joven y mi vida era un auténtico desastre, fue lo mejor que pude hacer por ese crío.

-¿Nunca has pensado en buscarle?- le preguntó la morena que aún tenía la mano sobre la suya.

-No, no sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos y ser consciente de que lo abandoné. Y que me preguntara porqué. No, definitivamente no quiero. – sonrió suavemente ante la mirada de comprensión que le dedicaba Regina.- Debe de tener la misma edad de Henry- Emma vio como la cara de la morena pasaba de una suave sonrisa a una de preocupación.

-Tengo frío- se levantó Regina.- Será mejor que pasemos.

Emma se quedó un poco extrañada ante la repentina reacción de la morena. Pero decidió no buscarle más explicación, Regina era alguien a quien si intentabas buscar razones en su forma de actuar podrías acabar volviéndote loco.

* * *

**Opinen, opinen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dais con los reviews, dan unas ganas tremendas de continuar con la historia.**

**Espero vuestras impresiones con ganas :))**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Emma le había dicho sobre que había dado un hijo en adopción de la edad de Henry. ¿Sería posible? Y si…No, Emma sabía que Henry era adoptado y estaba segura de que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que este fuera su hijo perdido.

Pero algo le decía a Regina que esa posibilidad era muy grande, tras la revelación de la noche anterior por parte de la rubia no había hecho otra cosa que encontrar similitudes entre su hijo y la joven.

Decidió levantarse e ir a buscar respuestas porque si permanecía en esa incertidumbre sólo iba a conseguir volverse loca.

Se arregló, le escribió una nota a Emma para pedirle que llevara a Henry al colegio y salió sin hacer ruido.

Aparcó frente a la puerta de la casa de Gold y golpeó varias veces, si alguien sabía algo ese era Rumpel, puesto que había sido él el que había tramitado la adopción.

Fue Belle la que abrió.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó extrañada la chica.

-¿Dónde está Gold?- dijo mientras pasaba sin esperar a ser invitada.

-Está durmiendo.- contestó Belle que parecía un poco asustada.

-¡Rumpel!¡Rumpel! –comenzó a gritar Regina.

-¿Qué?¿Qué pasa?- apareció el hombre con cara somnolienta.

-Necesito hablar contigo. – Regina se acercó amenazante.

-¿Y no has podido esperar a que salga el sol, querida?- la sonrisilla de Gold hacía que Regina quisiera borrársela de un manotazo.

-No.

Se sentaron en el salón de la casa y tras esperar a que Belle les preparase un té y los dejara solos, Regina decidió abordar la cuestión.

-Necesito la partida de nacimiento de Henry.- dijo para después darle un trago a su bebida.

-Creo que ya la tienes.- contestó Rumpel con la voz impregnada en sarcasmo.

-Sabes a la que me refiero, en la que aparece la identidad de la madre biológica.- no estaba para bromas.

-Fue una adopción cerrada, yo no tengo ese tipo de información.

-Rumpel…-Regina se levantó y se inclinó sobre la mesa mirando amenazante al oscuro- no me toques las narices, tú no haces nada si no conoces hasta el último detalle del asunto. Así que… – bajó la voz- si no quieres que publique que con una daga cualquiera puede quitarte tus poderes, será mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes.

-Con que jugando sucio…- la morena no entendía porqué Gold no dejaba de sonreír- está bien, te diré como puedes conseguir lo que quieres saber. – se levantó y salió de la habitación para volver unos momento después con un papel en la mano- Toma, manda una carta a este apartado de correos con la información que deseas, pon que te he dado yo la dirección.

-Gracias- cogió el papel y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-Mucho me temo, querida, que quizás lo que descubras no sea de tu agrado- fue lo último que escuchó Regina antes de pegar un portazo. Esas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío.

* * *

Tanta magia, tanta magia ¿para qué? Para acabar colocando guirnaldas en las paredes mientras hacía malabarismos sobre una escalera. Había accedido a ayudar con la decoración de la fiesta del Equinoccio porque su madre se lo había pedido, pero lo cierto es que nunca había sido muy ducha en eso de las artes decorativas.

Además para qué tantas prisas, la fiesta era al día siguiente y el pabellón en que sería la celebración estaba tan plagado de adornos que dudaba que al día siguiente tuviesen que hacer nada más. Ella era de dejarlo todo para el último momento pero parecía que los personajes de cuentos eran de esos que ponen el árbol de navidad en octubre por si llegaban tarde.

Mientras se bajaba de la escalera oyó como la puerta del recinto se abría y entraba Henry seguido de Regina. Pensó que desde la noche anterior no había visto a la morena, puesto que se había ido mientras ellos estaban durmiendo.

-Hola, Emma.- el niño se acercó a ella corriendo y después volvió a correr hacia una esquina en la que David estaba haciendo una especie de mural con espadas.

-Hola…- saludó a Regina que venía detrás, tímidamente. Después de la confesión de la noche anterior sentía que le daba un poco de corte estar frente a la morena, casi se sonrojó y se maldijo por ello. ¿A qué venía esa absurda reacción? No creía que Regina en ningún momento la fuese a juzgar, no dado su currículum, pero no sabía que pensaría acerca de aquellas mujeres que abandonan a sus hijos y más sabiendo que ella había adoptado uno.

-Hola- dijo la morena mirando alrededor- No entiendo esta fijación que tienen las hadas por las flores y la purpurina. Más cursis y no nacen.

-¿Sabes que las han puesto a mano? – se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los pantalones mientras observaba el lugar al igual que la morena.

-Oh, sí. Son unas defensoras acérrimas de las tradiciones más estúpidas, les gusta trabajar cuando podrían hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Sí…- le sonrió al perfil de la morena, que no sabía porqué pero al igual que la noche anterior le volvía a parecer preciosa- Esta mañana te has ido muy temprano…

-Tenía que hablar con Gold- la rubia percibió una pizca de preocupación en las facciones de la otra mujer.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Eso espero- Regina le sonrió levemente mientras pasaba la mano por su brazo. Decidió que si la morena no quería hablar de lo que sucedía era preferible no seguir preguntando.

-¿Estás segura de que no vas a venir mañana?- lo cierto es que Emma deseaba que Regina fuese a la fiesta. En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntas habían pasado muchos momentos de todo tipo, pero nunca habían salido a divertirse, porque cenar en el Granny's no significaba una juerga bestial.

-Tengo algo que hacer. – a Emma le picaba la curiosidad por saber que era aquello tan importante que tenía que hacer para no poder acudir a la celebración.

-Me gustaría que vinieses- miró a Regina a los ojos y percibió una intensidad en la mirada marrón que la perturbó y le hizo cambiar la vista. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-Lo sé…-le contestó la morena en un susurro.

* * *

**Mañana más y os aseguro que MEJOR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por todo el apoyo. Como veis he tardado poquito en actualizar y es que para eso este es MEJOR.**

**Disfrutadlo y espero vuestras impresiones. :))**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Se puso el abrigo y volvió a mirar el reloj, Emma se retrasaba. Habían quedado en que a las 8 estaría en casa para hacerse cargo de Henry mientras ella no estaba. Además, la fiesta empezaba en media hora.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una sofocada Emma se colocó delante de ella.

-Lo…lo siento…- dijo casi sin aliento apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas- David… me …- se incorporó- me ha tenido hasta hace un momento comprobando que puedo proteger el pabellón adecuadamente.

-¿Y puedes?

-Por supuesto- le hizo gracia la sonrisa satisfecha de la rubia.

-Muy bien, pues yo me marcho. Henry está en su cuarto haciendo los deberes, ya está vestido así que cuando quieras os podéis marchar.

-¿Le tienes haciendo deberes? Hoy es viernes…

-Ya, pero mañana se que no va a querer hacer nada y el domingo es la noche que pasan en el colegio como celebración de la llegada de la primavera.

-¿Ah sí? No sabía que hacían eso...

-Cosas de tu madre…-murmuró por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero Emma se interpuso en su camino.

-¿No vas a decirme donde vas? – preguntó la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

-He de mantener algún que otro secreto – le contestó susurrándole al oído- ¿No cree señorita Swan?-sonrió para sí misma cuando vio que Emma se quedaba paralizada y se sonrojaba ligeramente, siempre le había hecho gracia lo inocente que parecía la joven ante determinadas situaciones.

Se montó en el coche y condujo hasta el camino en el que siempre aparcaba. Abrió la verja y anduvo lentamente hasta su lugar de destino, creía que tras 28 años de visitas continuas podría realizarlo con los ojos cerrados.

Se fijó en la piedra en la que sólo un nombre aparecía "Henry" y depositó la rosa blanca que había traído, después extendió una pequeña manta y se sentó delante. Había llevado a cabo este ritual desde que comenzó la maldición. Por eso no quería ir a la fiesta del Equinoccio y nunca había ido en toda su vida, porque esa noche siempre la pasaba con su padre. En vida celebraban el cumpleaños del hombre y ahora que no estaba, simplemente se sentaba ahí y le hablaba, por si desde algún lugar recóndito él podía escuchar sus palabras si es que había sido capaz de perdonarla.

Paseó la vista por el resto de tumbas y suspiró. En Storybrooke nadie había fallecido, así que todas provenían del Bosque Encantado y muchas de las personas que allí yacían habían perecido bajo su furia.

-Aunque no te lo creas te sigo echando de menos…-dijo fijando su vista en la inscripción de la piedra- Se que si estuvieses aquí desearías que fuese a la fiesta con todos los demás y no que me quedase contigo. –sonrió- Pero nunca fui ni seré como el resto. Imagino que estarías orgulloso de mis cambios, he aprendido a controlar mis ataques de ira y ahora hasta parezco una mujer de bien, ayudando al resto del pueblo a protegernos de mamá. Quiero cambiar y lo estoy intentando, por Henry, por mí…-casi le pareció oír la voz de su padre nombrando a alguien más- y por Emma.

Se dio unos momentos para pensar en Emma. Hacía años que había aceptado que siempre estaría sola, sintiéndose odiada por todos los que la rodeaban. Bajo la maldición se sentía protegida porque nadie conocía las atrocidades que había cometido, pero cuando se rompió el mundo se le vino abajo. Pasó de ser la alcaldesa Mills a ser de nuevo la Reina Malvada. Y a pesar de que decidió colaborar con el pueblo en la lucha contra Cora, nunca había dejado de sentirse odiada por todos los vecinos, hasta que llegó Emma.

La joven se había ido abriendo camino en su vida, aunque tenía que reconocer que ella no se lo había puesto nada fácil, y se había convertido en uno de sus pilares, junto a Henry. Le resultaba difícil aceptar que la necesitaba, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que no se lo podía seguir negando. Si querer a alguien era una debilidad, tal y como le solía decir su madre, ella ahora tenía dos y bien grandes.

-Si pudieras sé que me preguntarías sobre ella e intentarías profundizar en lo que yo siento. Es muy importante, es todo lo que puedo decirte. Pero no te quedarías satisfecho y volverías a preguntar, como aquella vez en la que te hablé de Daniel y al escucharme tan entusiasmada sólo me dijiste "Hija, ¿tú te has planteado en serio qué es lo que sientes?" Y en eso estoy papá, intentando comprender porqué ella ha conseguido que vuelva a ser la Regina de antes de la magia. Snow lo intentó y fracasó, en cambio su hija, sin ni siquiera proponérselo, me ha vuelto a hacer sonreír sin motivo aparente.

Sonrió al pensar en lo tranquila que se sentía con Emma, en que no tenía necesidad de ser como el hielo cuando estaban juntas y en que en ningún momento se sentía juzgada. La había aceptado tal y como era y no se había escandalizado ni huido al oír hablar de su pasado, al revés, la había consolado y , aunque no justificado, sí que había intentado comprenderla. Se acordó del puñetazo que le dio a Leroy y sintió una especie de calidez por todo el cuerpo, aunque ese acto les había traído una gran discusión por la incapacidad que tenía ella misma de dejarse proteger, tenía que reconocer que le había gustado la actuación por parte de la rubia.

-"Sigue tu corazón, porque en el fondo siempre le quedará algo de pureza y nadie mejor que él para guiar tus pasos".¿Ves? Intento tener presentes tus palabras. –Se tumbó en la manta y se puso a contemplar las estrellas. Cerró los ojos y perdió la noción de cuanto tiempo permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sonido de un mensaje en el móvil la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Una foto de Emma y Henry sacando la lengua acompañaba a las palabras "Te echamos de menos". El corazón le dio un vuelco y lo que este le quería decir le quedó claro, se levantó, recogió la manta y con un "Gracias por todo, espero que estés donde estés me hayas perdonado" se despidió de la tumba de su padre.

* * *

Dudó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta del pabellón, pero lo hizo y cuando se asomó vio que este estaba a reventar. Siendo sincera no le apetecía aguantar las miradas de todos los allí presentes, había ido por Emma y Henry pero no estaba de humor para que algún listillo con tres copas de más le soltase algún comentario insolente.

Buscó con la vista a ver si encontraba a Henry y vio a Emma sumergida en lo que parecía ser una desternillante conversación con Graham, se dio la vuelta y acabó sentada en un banco cercano al lugar de la fiesta, con vistas al horizonte.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escuchó unos pasos torpes detrás de ella.

-¡Has venido!- una sonriente Emma se plantó delante de ella. Regina se sorprendió al mirarla, jamás se hubiese imaginado a Emma Swan vestida de esa manera; vestido rojo sin mangas, con la falda ligeramente acampanada y bastante por encima de la rodilla, tacones de al menos 12 cm, y sin su chaqueta de cuero roja, de hecho, llevaba colgando del brazo una americana negra que a Regina le resultaba familiar. El pelo se lo había recogido en una coleta. -¿Te gusta?- la rubia se dio una vuelta para enseñarle con más detalle el atuendo a la morena.

-Estás muy guapa- contestó Regina y lo cierto es que lo estaba.

-Te he cogido una chaqueta, espero que no te importe…- dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-No, no te preocupes. No sabía que tenías más ropa a parte de vaqueros y esa horrible chaqueta roja- sonrió de medio lado mientras hablaba.

-¡Hey!- le dio un pequeño codazo- No te metas con mi chaqueta. Lo cierto es que todo esto es de Ruby, quitando la americana que es tuya….

-Ya decía yo- dijo Regina volviendo su vista hacia el frente.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó la rubia mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

-En el cementerio- Lo cierto es que en esos momentos no le importaba contárselo.

-¡Oh! ¿Y eso?

-Hoy sería el cumpleaños de mi padre, lo tengo como una pequeña tradición personal.

-¿Estás bien?- sabía que Emma había preguntado porque su mirada se había vuelto ligeramente acuosa.

-No lo sé, voy todos los años con la esperanza de obtener una señal que me indique que él me ha perdonado.

-Era tu padre, Regina, sabemos que hiciste cosas que no eran buenas precisamente, pero un padre siempre acaba perdonando a un hijo.

-No lo entiendes….

-No, si tú no me lo explicas- sintió la mano de Emma sobre la suya que descansaba en su rodilla y la miró. Al ver la comprensión que emanaba de los ojos claros, se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-Nadie lo sabe, excepto Gold... para lanzar la maldición tuve que sacrificar el corazón de aquello que más quería- notó como la expresión de la rubia cambió a sorpresa durante unos segundos.

-Ven aquí…-le susurró la joven para después estrecharla entre sus brazos. Era eso lo que le daba Emma, un apoyo constante a pesar de que sabía que todos sus males se los había buscado ella misma. Se acurrucó en el hombro de la rubia y lloró a su padre como nunca lo había hecho. Fueron lágrimas silenciosas pero consiguieron aliviar parte de la carga que transportaba desde la noche que arrancó el corazón de su progenitor. Se sintió en paz, entre los brazos de Emma sintió que el perdón le había llegado.

Se separó lentamente y miró a los ojos de la rubia que le sonreían. Emma le secó un par de lágrimas de las mejillas. La sensación que estaba experimentando se parecía tanto a una que vivió hacía ya tantos años…

Lentamente subió la mano y le apartó a Emma un mechón rebelde que tenía sobre un ojo. Se vio reflejada en la mirada, que ahora parecía verde, y le gustó lo que vio, porque pudo contemplar su auténtica esencia.

Entonces un pensamiento acudió a su mente "¿y si es la madre de tu hijo?", pero este rápidamente se vio opacado por unas palabras: "Sigue tu corazón…" ,y lo hizo. Besó a Emma Swan.

Fue un beso tímido, incluso algo torpe, pero para Regina fue como si mil magias distintas la recorriesen de arriba abajo y ninguna de ellas era negra. Notó como Emma pasaba la mano por su espalda para acercarla más pero tras unos instantes se vieron interrumpidas por Henry que pedía marcharse a casa.

Antes de subirse en el coche con su hijo miró a Emma, la cual seguía sentada en el banco observándola con la confusión reflejada en cada una de las células. Y es que no era para menos, tras sentarse al volante ella misma fue consciente: había besado a Emma y, lo que más extraño le parecía, es que le había resultado total y absolutamente maravilloso.

* * *

**Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo! Sé que al final no cumplí lo de actualización por día, pero es que los fines de semanas y los días que los preceden son muy malos. Así hoy voy a subir dos capis... El primero de ellos es muy cortito pero el con el segundo me he lucido en lo largo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, espero vuestras impresiones!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Durante unos instantes no fue consciente de nada, sólo se quedó ahí sentada mirando como Regina se metía en el coche con Henry. Tal vez debería haber corrido detrás de ella en busca de respuestas, pero no pudo, simplemente se quedó plantada como un espantapájaros.

Una suave brisa de aire fue la que la despertó del shock en el que se encontraba sumida. Regina la había besado. Y a ella le había gustado. De hecho, ella había continuado el contacto de sus labios y si no llega a ser por Henry, estaba segura de que ella no hubiese sido la que hubiese puesto fin al beso.

Suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Se puso a pensar en si había algún punto de su vida en el que había decidido que le gustaba ser besada por mujeres y en esos momentos no lo recordaba. Como era de esperar, no lo encontró.

¿Y Regina? ¿Desde cuando se sentía atraída por ella? Jamás hubiese imaginado que se daría la situación que esa noche había vivido. Era consciente de que para la morena ella era alguien muy valioso, pero en ningún momento se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que lo que pasaba es que ella le gustaba. Pero si incluso había llegado a sospechar que Regina tenía un lío con Graham.

Vale, Regina la había besado y a ella le había gustado. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

Lo mejor era que hablaran si no querían que la relación se enrareciese. No podría soportar perder a Regina, ella parecía ser el único ápice de cordura que había en su vida, a pesar de ser la bruja mala de Blancanieves.

Anduvo lo más deprisa que los tacones le dejaron y se subió al coche.

De camino a la mansión se puso a imaginar las posibles situaciones que se podrían dar cuando se tratase el tema beso y ninguna le parecía demasiado realista.

La más lógica era la de que Regina le dijese que había sufrido una especie de lapsus y le jurara que jamás volvería a ocurrir, la verdad es que no sabía porqué pero de todas las opciones era la que menos le gustaba.

Para cuando aparcó frente a la casa se sentía mucho más confusa que antes. Vio que las luces estaban apagadas y suspiró aliviada. Tal vez podría escurrir el bulto hasta la mañana siguiente. Así que se quitó los tacones y abrió y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de puntillas para no despertar a nadie, pero a mitad de ellas estaba Regina que se volvió a mirarla.

-Yo…- fue lo único que fue capaz de articular. Se sentía avergonzada por lo ridículo de la situación; de puntillas, tacones en la mano… y todo por evitar una conversación incómoda. Tenía que decir algo, pero se había quedado bloqueada otra vez. Sabía que Regina estaba esperando alguna palabra por su parte pero sólo podía permanecer ahí, parada en el suelo, sintiéndose como una niña ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. De repente, la morena murmuró un "Buenas noches" y se dio la vuelta. Tenía que hacer algo, sabía que su reacción había sido una especie de humillación para Regina y estaba segura de que no se lo perdonaría así como así.

-Espera…-oyó su propia voz como algo lejano, no supo si realmente había dicho algo hasta que la otra mujer se volvió. Ahora se fijó en como la luz que entraba por la ventana del descansillo de la escalera se reflejaba en su pelo, en que tenía los ojos acuosos y en que desprendía vulnerabilidad desde cada parte de su cuerpo. Nunca nada, ni nadie en toda su vida le había parecido tan precioso como Regina en aquellos instantes. Soltó los zapatos y subió corriendo los pocos escalones que las separaban. Primero miró a la morena a los ojos y después situó las manos a cada lado de su cara y la besó. Notó como Regina se pegaba más a ella, lo que le hizo bajar las manos a la cintura de esta.

Si antes el beso le había gustado, ahora le estaba encantando. Profundizó el contacto y cuando sintió la lengua de Regina rozar la suya, algo dentro de ello perdió el control y acabó estampando a la morena contra la pared mientras le apretaba las nalgas. Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire se separó un poco, pero apenas le dio tiempo a respirar cuando fue atacada de nuevo por Regina, la cual subía y bajaba las manos por su espalda.

Sentir la lengua de Regina pasar de su boca a su cuello la hizo soltar un gemido.

-Chhhssstt- le dijo la morena mirándola a los ojos- Vamos a despertar a Henry.

Esa frase hizo que todo cambiase para Emma. Ella no sabía lo que quería, al menos no sabía mucho más allá de que Regina la tenía completamente encendida, y no quería que las cosas se complicasen más entre ellas. Lo cierto es que no creía que Regina buscase un simple polvo, y no es que en su caso fuese así pero la simple idea de involucrarse en algo serio con alguien que tenía un hijo, hizo que sintiese verdadero pánico. A ella las relaciones le duraban cinco minutos, no quería ver a Henry sufriendo por su incapacidad para comprometerse.

Y es que de repente todo le pareció mucho más complicado. Sintió como le faltaba el aire e hizo lo que se le había dado tan bien siempre en cuanto veía que la cosa se ponía un poco seria, huyó.

Apenas atinó a decir un simple "lo siento" y corrió hacia la calle, donde arrancó el coche y salió disparada como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

**Ahora viene el siguiente...pero podéis opinar sobre este :))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Espero no tardar demasiado en colgar el siguiente, pero es que estoy ocupada y el internet me va a tiros...Os dejo el 15 que es larguito.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones :)))))))**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Había pasado la noche conduciendo. Cuando paró a echar gasolina se dio cuenta de dos cosas; de que estaba bastante lejos de Storybrooke y de que con las prisas se le habían olvidado los zapatos.

Intentó ignorar las miradas del dependiente cuando pasó a la tienda de la gasolinera a por algún tipo de calzado. Lo cierto es que debía llevar unas pintas interesantes; vestido arrugado, maquillaje corrido, pelo de todo menos peinado y sin nada en los pies. Sonrió para sí misma porque esas cosas sólo podían ocurrirle a ella.

Tras comprar unas botas que debían de ser de estar por casa, dado el tejido del cual estaban fabricadas, se sentó en la cafetería del establecimiento. Necesitaba un café urgentemente.

Pidió la bebida y cuando se dispuso a saborearla se dio cuenta de que la camarera, que debía tener unos 60 años estaba observándola. La verdad es que quitando a un par de camioneros era la única cliente. Sonrió un poco incómoda a la mujer.

-¿Una mala noche?- le preguntó desde detrás de la barra.

-Algo así…- si le explicara su vida seguro que llamaba al psiquiátrico más cercano. Se fijó en el móvil, al que no había prestado atención hasta ahora, y vio como se encendía la pantalla indicando que tenía una llamada entrante. Era Regina.

Debía de estar preocupada, eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana y ella no había aparecido por casa. Quizás pensaba que estaba con sus padres…pero no, seguro que no. Aunque la verdad después de lo ocurrido ellos habían sido su primera opción, acudir a refugiarse en unos brazos que llevaba añorando toda su vida. Pero ¿qué les hubiese dicho? ¿Hola, vengo de casi acostarme con Regina pero al final me he acojonado y he huido, me consoláis un rato?

-Rubia- la voz de la camarera la sacó de sus pensamientos- deberías cogerle el teléfono a la tal Regina, lleva ya un rato llamándote. Como respuesta cogió el móvil y lo apagó.

-Ya no llamará más…- murmuró.

-Por aquí no se ve a mucha gente como tú- estaba claro que la mujer tenía ganas de entablar conversación.

-No sé a que te refieres…- bebió un poco de café.

-Esto es la estación de servicio de un pueblo perdido de Maine, sólo vienen vecinos y camioneros. Eres la primera mujer forastera que pasa por aquí en por lo menos un año. ¿De dónde eres?

-De Stor…de Boston. – se corrigió en el último momento, más que nada porque estaba segura de que la camarera no tendría ni idea de donde estaba Storybrooke y ella no tenía ganas de explicárselo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y qué se te ha perdido por aquí?

-La cabeza- suspiró. Y así lo sentía, llevaba pensando durante kilómetros y kilómetros y nunca llegaba a un punto en el que decidía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Regina le gustaba, eso lo tuvo claro antes de salir por la puerta, pero en lo referente a qué paso debía dar ahora sólo sabía que cada vez que pensaba en ello lo que conseguía era que le doliese la cabeza.

-El único que consigue que pase eso es el amor…- le contestó la mujer que se alejaba hacia la otra punta de la barra para atender a un nuevo cliente.

Cruzó los brazos sobre la barra y metió la cara entre ellos.

-Niña, ¿estás bien?- Emma alzó la cabeza y vio como la mujer la miraba con gesto de preocupación. – Si quieres contarme que te pasa…Sé escuchar, después de 30 años tras esta barra. Además, estoy aburrida de las historias de los camioneros…

Dudó unos segundos pero ¿qué demonios? A lo mejor eso la ayudaba.

-Bueno-se restregó la frente- no es nada demasiado importante, es que ahora …se me presenta una relación y no sé si es lo que quiero, porque es todo tan extraño.

-Las cosas son complicadas porque nosotros las hacemos así, no te compliques la vida y sé feliz. ¿Él te quiere? – Emma sonrió al escuchar el pronombre, seguramente si fuese "él" le resultaría más fácil y no se le romperían tanto los esquemas.

-Me besó…y fue todo tan inesperado y tan…nuevo.- removió el café mientras recordaba el sabor de los labios de Regina.

-¿Te gustó que ella te besara?- Emma alzó la vista sorprendida cuando la mujer dijo "ella"

-¿Cómo sabes que no es un hombre de quien hablo?

-Porque nadie habla a tu edad de un beso como si fuese una experiencia novedosa…Además, he visto la cara que has puesto ante la simple mención de la tal Regina, así que imagino que es ella…- Emma se sonrojó ligeramente – Tranquila, niña, no creas que me voy a escandalizar por eso…imagínate la clase de cosas que se pueden llegar a escuchar desde aquí. Entonces, ¿estás enamorada de ella?

-Me gusta, me gusta muchísimo…y he sido consciente esta noche.

-Cuando ella te besó…

-Y cuando yo la besé y cuando casi…

-¡Para el carro! Sin detalles por favor.

-Tranquila- la rubia sonrió por la teatralidad de la mujer que se tapaba los oídos- si no hubo mucho más, porque mencionó a su hijo y yo salí corriendo.

-¿No te gustan los niños?

-Al revés, yo adoro al chaval, pero me parece una gran responsabilidad a tener en cuenta en el caso de que la historia no salga bien.

-Mira, te voy a decir algo…-la mujer se apoyó en la barra- el amor es algo que conlleva un riesgo y eso es lo bonito que tiene, que no sabes si va a salir bien o no y por eso cada día te esfuerzas en hacer que todo sea maravilloso para la otra persona, el riesgo es lo que hace que el amor sea lo que es, sería algo aburrido si diésemos por hecho que ya va a ser perfecto

-Es que además está lo de que es una mujer…y yo nunca había pensado que…

-Pero ha pasado, te gusta una mujer ¿y qué? Tiene un hijo al que ya quieres ¿qué problema hay?

-Mis padres no sé si lo aceptarían….

-¡A la mierda con tus padres! Es tu vida y tú la diriges. Ve con ella y sincérate, deja que vea como se te iluminan los ojos cuando piensas en ella.

-Llevas razón.- se levantó, cogió el móvil, puso 10 dólares sobre la barra y salió corriendo al grito de "gracias".

Para cuando llegó a Storybrooke eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Su "trasto amarillo", como a Regina le gustaba llamarlo, no había querido correr más. Decidió que no pensaría que era lo que tenía que decirle, simplemente hablaría desde el corazón, sin cosas estructuradas de por medio. Pero cuando encendió el móvil y recibió 30 llamadas perdidas de Regina y 20 de sus padres, supo que se había metido en un buen lío.

Lo mejor sería hablar primero con David y Mary Margaret, para que luego estos no interrumpiesen su conversación con la morena. Pero no podía aparecer de esa guisa ante ellos porque por muchas excusas que les diese nunca se las creerían. Así que marcó el número de Ruby.

-¡Emma!¿ Dónde demonios te has metido? Tienes a todo el pueblo buscándote – dijo su interlocutora al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Me dejas ducharme en tu casa y algo de ropa limpia y te cuento?

-Bien, dame 5 minutos.

Emma aparcó el coche frente a la casa de Ruby y cuando vio a esta aparecer, cruzó corriendo la calle.

-¡Vaya pintas!- sonrió la chica- Seguro que esto trae detrás una historia interesante.

Cuando subieron Emma exigió primero la ducha y la ropa y luego le contaría.

-Emma…-oyó a Ruby decir mientras se vestía en el baño- creo que te has cargado la chaqueta de Regina.

-¡Mierda!- sacó la cabeza por la puerta- Va a matarme…

-Si sólo fuese por eso…- vio como Ruby se acomodaba en el sofá a la espera de su historia.-¿Dónde has estado?

-Conduciendo

-¿A dónde?

-A ningún lado- contestó mientras se miraba la ropa en el espejo. Eran unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta lo que Ruby le había dejado pero parecían más sexys que su ropa con diferencia.

-¿Quieres que llame a tus padres antes de que se te ocurra que vas a decirles?- la chica la amenazó cogiendo el teléfono.

-Es cierto, he acabado en una gasolinera de un pueblo a unas 6 horas de aquí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es complicado…- tomó asiento al lado de Ruby- ¿Me haces un sándwich? – preguntó tras darse cuenta que llevaba muchísimas horas sin pegar bocado.

-Vale, pero mientras me vas contando como es que te enrollas con Regina y huyes despavorida.

Casi se desmaya al oírle decir esto.

-¿Có…cómo lo sabes?

-Nena, soy loba, tengo un súper olfato y ya no es que olieras a su perfume, que puede ser por su chaqueta, es que apestabas a su pintalabios y estoy segura de que no es porque anoche te lo dejase.

-No se lo puedes decir a nadie.- se plantó al lado de la chica.

-Tranquila, tengo los labios sellados pero tus padres…¿qué vas a decirles? Porque han puesto a todo el pueblo alerta de que habías desaparecido y que a lo mejor era porque Cora te había secuestrado.

-Pues no sé… que necesitaba pensar, que esto me está estresando mucho…que no he llamado porque me he quedado sin batería…

-Toma llámalos,-le extendió el móvil- que para no tener experiencia librándote de broncas paternas eres buena en eso de excusas típicas.

Se pasó como una hora al teléfono intentando tranquilizar a sus padres. A los que les juró que nunca más lo haría y que si se volvía a agobiar acudiría a ellos. Al día siguiente comerían juntos.

-El día que les cuentes que te acuestas con Regina, invítame a la cena- dijo Ruby que la miraba sonriente apoyada en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Yo no me acuesto con Regina!

-Pero lo harás…-la miró de la manera más amenazante que pudo

Emma se sentó a devorar un segundo bocadillo porque el primero se lo había comido mientras estaba al teléfono.

-Ya, en serio, - dijo tras tragar- ¿tú que opinas de todo este follón?

-No me has contado detalles…pero , aunque Regina no es santo de mi devoción, creo que siente algo por ti. La conozco desde no sé hace cuanto y siempre he pensado que es una auténtica bruja y que su apodo le viene al pelo, el de la Reina Malvada ya sabes, siempre, menos cuando está contigo o con Henry… Es como que se dulcifica.

-Creo que me encanta complicarme la vida. Ruby, por favor- le puso la mano en el brazo a la otra chica- sé que mi madre es tu mejor amiga y que nosotras tampoco hemos tenido mucho trato porque yo he estado centrada en otras cosas.

-Dí que has estado centrada en Regina, desde que llegaste te has centrado en ella y en su hijo…

-Lo siento- bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada. Era cierto que siempre había estado más pendiente de pasarse todo el día con Regina que de socializar con el resto del pueblo, incluso cuando estaban enfadadas se había pasado todo el tiempo fijándose en si la morena iba o venía.

-No pasa nada- la sonrisa de Ruby le demostró que en realidad era así – Y no te preocupes porque tu madre sea mi mejor amiga, no le pienso decir nada. Te lo prometo. Ahora vete a hablar con Regina, porque esta mañana cuando ha ido a buscarte al bar tenía un cabreo que no estoy segura de que no te fulmine antes de entrar por la puerta.

-Que alentador- se levantó y abrazó a la joven- Gracias, de verdad.

* * *

Miró el reloj antes de entrar porque le sorprendió ver las luces apagadas. Apenas eran las 7.

Subió a su cuarto pensando que no habría nadie, cuando vio luz por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Regina. Dudó antes de llamar suavemente. Al no recibir respuesta abrió un poco y asomó con cautela la cabeza.

-Hola- dijo lo más dulcemente que pudo, al ver a la morena leyendo ya con el pijama puesto.

-Buenas noches , señorita Swan.

-¿Vuelvo a ser señorita Swan?- al ver la ceja levantada de la otra mujer se acordó de eso que le dijo de "según el grado de estupidez" y suspiró- Supongo que me lo merezco…¿Y Henry?

-Durmiendo, cosa que yo estaba a punto de hacer.

-Es muy temprano ¿no?

-Bueno, si te pasas el día buscando a alguien pensando que no puede ser tan estúpida como para huir…pues a la búsqueda le tienes que sumar el agotamiento de la preocupación.

-Lo siento…- se sentó en un pico de la cama.

-Gold me llamó diciendo que la había visto entrar en el pueblo hace como tres horas. Gracias por llamar.- Regina era especialista en usar el sarcasmo de manera que dolía.

-De verdad que lo siento…

-Muy bien, señorita Swan, si no le importa apague la luz al salir.- Sabía por su mirada que además de enfadada estaba dolida.

-Espera, déjame hablar. Sin interrupciones- dijo al ver que Regina comenzaba a abrir la boca para protestar- Soy una imbécil y me merezco todas y cada una de las cosas que pienses en hacerme ahora mismo- bajó la mirada porque era incapaz de mirar a la morena- Pero cuando…- se quedó unos segundos pensando en si continuar- me besaste, no supe como reaccionar y vine después intentando aclarar las cosas, aunque sé que intenté no hacer ruido,- levantó la vista un instante y sonrió levemente- y todo acabó complicándose mucho más. Me asusté, Regina.

-¿Por qué viene a contarme esto, señorita Swan? Que yo sepa nadie le ha pedido explicaciones…- ahí estaba la máscara de Regina, la frialdad que en realidad se merecía por sus acciones.

-Porque me importas- se levantó y se puso de rodillas en la cama, intentando acercarse más a la morena para demostrarle que era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo- Porque tú, Regina Mills, me has dado el primer hogar que he tenido en mi vida. Y no quiero perderte, porque no sabría que hacer. Y si huí porque nos besamos, creo que ahora tendría que marcharme muchísimo más lejos si me dijeses que nunca más te voy a besar. Porque no sé que es esto que tenemos…pero sé que me gusta.

Gateó hasta ponerse al lado de Regina que la miraba, ya no con severidad sino con expectación, y la besó. Fue un beso para decirle que era verdad todo lo que le había dicho. Se separó y se fijó en como la alcaldesa tenía todavía los ojos cerrados.

-Déjame dormir contigo, sólo dormir- susurró Emma.

-¿Vas a volver a marcharte?

-Nunca.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡He vuelto! Primero, 7 millones de sorrys, es que he estado ocupada y, a parte, no sabéis el trabajo que me ha dado el capítulo, tanto que creo que me he acabado dispersando.**

**Segundo, muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dais.**

**Os digo que el 17 va a ser MEJOR, de verdad;))**

**Por cierto hay una pregunta que dejo pendiente de contestar para el siguiente la de "¿por qué Regina perdonó tan pronto a Emma?" (es que creo que os ha sorprendido jeje)**

**Un beso y a ver que me decís de este.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando Emma salió de la habitación para ir a ponerse el pijama, hizo un repaso rápido de todo lo acontecido. En dos meses había tenido más vida que en 28 años y todo por esa rubia alocada, la cual era hija de su enemiga más acérrima.

La noche anterior cuando la besó, no supo muy bien porqué lo había hecho pero después cuando tuvieron aquella casi tórrida escena en la escalera, llegó a la conclusión de que lo hizo porque simplemente sentía que así tenía que ser. Le parecía lo más acertado que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Con Emma a su lado encontraba la paz que tanto había buscado. Desde luego sería irónico que con ella encontrara su final feliz, porque en el Bosque Encantado hubiese removido cielo y tierra para acabar con su existencia y ahora…ahora simplemente no podía concebir el mundo sin tenerla a su lado.

Se sentía feliz pero el resquemor de que pudiese ser la madre de Henry seguía presente. ¿Y si era así? La respuesta le llegaría como muy tarde en dos semanas y en el caso de que fuese cierto, tendría que decidir si contárselo o no.

La preocupación sobre el tema se acabó cuando Emma apareció en la puerta con el pijama ya puesto. Unos simples pantalones deportivos y una camiseta básica conformaban su conjunto, pero a Regina le pareció totalmente adorable.

-¿Puedo…?-le preguntó la rubia señalando la cama. Ella asintió. Emma se metió debajo de las sábanas y colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho y le cruzó un brazo por la cintura- ¿Te molesta que esté así?

-No- la verdad es que se encontraba muy a gusto.

-Siento mucho el día que te he hecho pasar, pero es que nunca me había pasado nada parecido. – dijo la rubia mientras le dibujaba pequeñas formas en el estómago con un dedo.

-¿El qué?- se obligó a sí misma a abrazar un poco a Emma, no es que no le apeteciese pero es que las muestras de cariño se le daban fatal. Optó por acariciarle suavemente el pelo.

-Pues primero, nunca había besado a una mujer en plan romántico- los ojos verdes se dirigieron a ella con una mirada inocente- ¿Y tú?

-Una noche, en mi época más terrible, una criada intentó conquistarme para conseguir mi protección. Consiguió tentarme lo suficiente como para que yo me dejara besar, pero acabó saliendo despedida de mi castillo…

-Qué mala leche tienes.

-No te creas, con la edad me estoy ablandando.- ambas rieron.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le preguntó Emma todavía con una risita.

-Dime.- olió su pelo disimuladamente, le gustaba la frescura que emanaba de él. En realidad, toda Emma era frescura y vitalidad.

-Cuando te mosqueaste porque me viste con Graham,- alzó de nuevo la mirada y le sonrió- porque te mosqueaste y no me lo niegues, me hubiese apostado cualquier cosa a que era porque querías liarte con él.

-Como me gustaría que hubieses apostado tu trasto amarillo…

-¡Hey!- la rubia le dio un golpecito y se cambió de posición; puso un codo sobre la almohada y apoyó la cabeza en la mano. Con la mano libre siguió acariciando la tripa de Regina.- Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido pensar que la que te gustaba era yo.- le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Pero qué presuntuosa eres!- intentó decirlo seria pero se le escapó la sonrisa. Se ladeó un poco para mirar mejor a Emma.

-Te resulto irresistible…-Regina puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué somos?- preguntó de repente, lo que pilló a la morena desprevenida.

-No lo sé- era cierto, no sabía como definir la situación.

-Quiero ir despacio. Te quiero conocer.

-Me conoces mejor que todo Storybrooke.- le colocó un rizo rubio detrás de la oreja.

-Pero quiero saber todo acerca de ti. Quiero conocer a todas y cada una de las Reginas que hay dentro de ti y quiero que tú sepas quién soy de verdad.- Y eso era lo que le pasaba con Emma, que sin proponérselo, conseguía que se derritiera.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Jugamos a las preguntas?

-Quiero que me des una cita.

-¿Pretendes llevarme a cenar por ahí?- alzó la ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Oh, no! No quiero quedarme sin padres a los dos meses de conocerlos, si se enteran les da un infarto.

-No des ideas…- bostezó sin poderlo evitar, había pasado un día horrible y se encontraba totalmente agotada.

-Vamos a dormir, pero mañana, aprovechando que Henry duerme en el colegio, tú y yo tenemos una cita aquí. – volvió a colocar la cabeza en el hombro de Regina.

-¿Pretende aprovechar la ausencia de mi hijo para llevarme a la cama, señorita Swan?-sonrió mientras preguntaba

-Ya te tengo en ella.- contestó la rubia con voz somnolienta- Buenas noches, Regina- le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

-Buenas noches, Emma- chasqueó los dedos para apagar la luz y se acomodó mejor rodeando a la rubia con los brazos.

* * *

-¿Habéis hecho fiesta de pijamas?- la voz de Henry las sobresaltó. Emma se sentó en la cama del susto.

-Nosotras…eh…-no podía articular una respuesta lógica y coherente.

-Emma vino anoche a charlar un rato y nos quedamos dormidas.-suspiró al oír la respuesta de Regina, menos mal que la morena tenía salidas para todo.

-Tengo hambre- dijo el niño subiéndose a la cama y colocándose en medio de las dos.

-¿Qué te parece si vas preparando la mesa y ahora bajo y hago el desayuno?- preguntó Regina.

-Está bien- el pequeño les dio un beso a cada una y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Casi me da un infarto- la rubia se volvió a echar en la cama - ¿Qué le vas a decir de…?- señaló a ambas con un dedo.

-De momento nada- Regina se levantó y buscó sus zapatillas. Ya había visto a la morena otras veces recién levantada, pero ahora le parecía especialmente guapa.

-¿No me vas a dar los buenos días?- ronroneó la rubia mientras se colocaba de rodillas.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan- contestó Regina cruzándose de brazos. Emma se estiró y la cogió, tirándola de nuevo sobre las sábanas.

-No me refería a eso- Emma se colocó parcialmente sobre la morena y la besó. No fue un contacto tímido, al revés, sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla cargada de pasión. Siguieron hasta que les faltó el aire.

-Te estás tomando muchas confianzas ¿no crees?- Regina alzó la ceja.

-¿Yo?¿Quién fue la que se lanzó primero?- le dejó un beso a la otra mujer en la nariz.

-Pero te gustó, porque viniste a por más.

-Y luego la presuntuosa soy yo…- le dio de nuevo un beso en los labios y se separó. –Vamos a desayunar.- Le estaba cogiendo el gusto a eso de besar a Regina, de hecho besarla le resultaba insuficiente, quería más y eso le daba miedo, porque no sabía si llegado el momento iba a ser capaz de no meter la pata.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, alguna mirada, alguna sonrisa tímida, pero por lo demás fue como siempre, Emma no se sintió incómoda en ningún momento.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó Henry acabándose la leche de su vaso.

-Pues tú de momento vas a subir a preparar lo que te quieras llevar al colegio para pasar la noche- contestó Regina terminando de recoger la mesa. A Emma le encantaba ver a la morena haciendo de madre, eso, a veces, le hacía recordar que lo mejor que pudo hacer en su día fue dar a su hijo en adopción, ella nunca sería capaz de ejercer como tal. Aunque todo el mundo creía que se le daban bien los niños, debido a la relación que tenía con Henry, ella sabía que no era así. Henry era su colega, no su hijo, por eso se llevaban bien.

El niño hizo caso a Regina y a regañadientes subió las escaleras.

-Pobre chico- dijo Emma mirando como se iba.

-Sí, pobrecito que tiene que hacerse la maleta para pasar la noche de fiesta en el colegio, no sabes que pena me da…- Emma sonrió al escuchar el tono en el que hablaba Regina y la siguió hasta la cocina para ayudarla con la limpieza de los platos.

Tras unos minutos en los que permanecieron calladas limpiando los cacharros, la rubia no pudo evitar decir algo que llevaba un rato carcomiéndola por dentro.

-Regina..¿sigues pensando que es buena idea lo de esta noche?- sabía que su voz había sonado insegura, y es que aunque estaba segura de que la morena le gustaba muchísimo, sentía miedo de atravesar un punto de "no retorno". Aunque…¿no lo habían pasado ya?

-No sé…-vio la duda reflejada en los ojos marrones- esto es tan nuevo para mí, como para ti. Sigo sin llegar a dar con el momento en que cambiaron las cosas, es más ni siquiera sé que hemos sido exactamente desde un principio. Tras años de cierta estabilidad llegaste a remover mi existencia, para mí has sido una constante lucha, porque he intentado echarte a patadas de mi vida y mira como ha acabado todo. No sé, Emma, -aquella mirada fija en ella la hacía estremecerse- si es buena idea, quizás no deberíamos darle tantas vueltas y simplemente dejarnos llevar pero…eres…

-La maldita hija de Blancanieves, la Salvadora…como gustes llamarme.

-Sí, y yo la Reina Malvada.

-Disney debe estar descongelándose ahora mismo- ambas sonrieron.

-Entonces- Regina se apoyó en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Cenamos, pero sin florituras; sin esperar nada, sólo tu y yo, como siempre. Ni flores, ni romanticismo…Dos personas que no saben a donde van y que quieren descubrirlo conociéndose mejor. Si vamos sin expectativas es más fácil que esto no nos estalle en la cara.

-¿Tan incompatibles nos ves?- la morena alzó la ceja interrogante.

-No es eso, es que llevo años huyendo de relaciones y ahora me veo metiéndome de cabeza en una y no puedo frenar porque siento que es así como tiene que ser, porque quiero que sea así…Y, siendo realistas, todo lo que nos rodea no me hace pensar que vaya a ser un camino de rosas…- se pasó una mano por el pelo y empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina- Si hace tres meses se me llega a presentar algo que a priori parece tan complicado, hubiese echado a correr sin pensarlo. Pero ahora me siento atada a este mundo y este lazo con mis raíces me lleva irremediablemente hacia ti. Es decir, no puedo concebir Storybrooke, el Bosque Encantado, toda mi proveniencia sin ti. No sé si podría permanecer en este pueblo si no funcionamos…

-¿Me estás haciendo responsable de tu permanencia en este lugar? Emma, creo que dadas las circunstancias esto de que te quedes o te vayas no es algo que podamos tomarnos a la ligera. Te necesitamos aquí y no podemos jugarnos algo tan importante en una cena.

-No me refiero a eso…sabes que aunque esto, el "tu y yo" salga mal, me voy a quedar hasta que haya pasado la tormenta es sólo que…

-Que no espere que te quedes para siempre si no estás conmigo- Sabía que Regina estaba un poco molesta por los derroteros que había tomado la conversación, pero quería ser sincera con ella desde el principio. Quería que conociera de antemano como sería capaz de actuar.

-Entonces, ¿soy todo lo que te importa de este lugar?¿Y tus padres?¿ Y los amigos que has hecho? Henry te echaría de menos.

-Regina, -le puso suavemente la mano en el hombro y la miró a los ojos- todos me tienen como alguien valiente, pero no es así, me es más fácil huir de los problemas que enfrentarme a ellos. Ayer volví porque eres algo que me resulta inevitable, de hecho, necesito descubrir porqué me siento atada a afrontar un "nosotras".

-Pero si no hay un nosotras ¿Te irás? Creo que me estoy sintiendo un poco presionada.

-Confío en que lo haya, porque creo que pocas veces en mi vida he querido algo tanto como quiero ahora mismo estar contigo- Le dejó un tierno beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿Dónde vas?

-He quedado a comer con mis padres, no creas que te has librado de mí tan pronto- le guiñó un ojo y el ligero sonrojo de Regina le hizo sonreír ampliamente. Por todo el universo que conseguiría que su historia funcionase, como que se llamaba Emma Swan.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Que voy lenta pero segura.**

**Muchas gracias por los revs, follows y fav. A partir de ahora os volveré a contestar, que he estado un poco perdida. Y regresaré a leer fics! Que tengo ganas! :)) Así que vayan actualizando ¬¬**

**Bueno pues este creo que es MEJOR. Aviso que todo el rating T, es por este capi y por otros del estilo que habrá posteriormente. La verdad, es que no hay nada muy gráfico porque me suesta horrores escribir cosas sex.**

**Espero que os guste mucho y esperaré vuestras opiniones con muchísimas ganas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Como era pronto todavía, decidió pasar por Granny's antes de ir a casa de sus padres. Quería hacerle ver a Ruby que aún estaba viva.

-Hola forastera ,– dijo la camarera colocándose inmediatamente enfrente de ella en la barra.-¿alguna maldición contagiosa de la que debas informarme?

-No- contestó con una sonrisa- ,en realidad , la cosa fue bien.

-Entonces…- Ruby se inclinó sobre la barra y susurró- ¿ya estáis oficialmente liadas?

-¿Sabías que eres una cotilla?-entornó los ojos.

-¡Oh, por favor! Ahora no me puedes dejar con la duda.

-Está bien…lo vamos a intentar, pero es complicado- al ver los saltitos de emoción de la camarera, ella también se inclinó- y alto secreto. Bastantes problemas hay alrededor como para que esto salte a la luz y nos explote en toda la cara.

-Tranquila, conmigo puedes estar segura.

-¿Puedes prepararme un par de trozos de tarta para esta tarde?

-Claro, sin problema.

-Muy bien, gracias. – salió a la calle y cogió el coche para ir a casa de sus padres. Esperaba que no indagasen mucho sobre su huida del día anterior porque no quería mentirles demasiado, pero claro, si les era sincera se iba a liar una muy gorda.

* * *

Sus padres la recibieron con un abrazo que por casi la asfixian, sobre todo Mary Margaret, que parecía tener una especie de fijación por achucharla.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?- le preguntó la mujer después de servirle un plato de estofado.

-Muy bien- dijo para después saborear el plato que estaba realmente bueno. Snow y Regina podrían competir por ver cual era la mejor cocinera de Storybrooke, esa idea le hizo sonreír.

-¿Seguro? Es que lo de ayer nos dejó preocupados- intervino David.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.- la mirada incrédula de los Charming hizo que decidiera cambiar el tema de conversación- Bueno y las averiguaciones sobre el topo de Cora ¿cómo van?

-No tenemos ninguna información nueva, ni del topo, ni del paradero…esta incertidumbre es agotadora- el hombre se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Ayer cuando me fui no pensé en que…

-Tu escudo va contigo.

-Lo siento, pero aún así no consigo proteger a todo el pueblo. Sé que todos los alrededores de donde me encuentro siempre están a salvo, pero no llego a cubrir todo el territorio. Esto me desespera

-No te preocupes, cariño- Mary Margaret le acarició suavemente el brazo.

-¿Y si Cora está dentro del pueblo y no lo sabemos?

-No puede ser,-continuó David- Gold conservaba residuos de la magia de Cora y todos los hechizos que rodean Storybrooke evitan su entrada.

-No me fío yo mucho de que lo que estamos haciendo sea efectivo- Intentaba no pensar en el peligro que se aproximaba pero cuando lo hacía una gran ansiedad se apoderaba de ella.

-Todos hacemos lo que podemos, incluso hemos montado un pequeño ejército. –Snow siempre parecía optimista ante las adversidades.

Se pasaron casi toda la tarde tratando el tema de la defensa del pueblo y cada uno tenía una visión distinta de lo que podría ocurrir. A Emma la simple mención de Cora le causaba escalofríos, le daba miedo lo que la bruja fuese capaz de hacer, sobre todo le asustaba el daño que pudiese causarle a Regina, pero claro, si quería tocar a la morena tendría que ser sobre su cadáver.

Cuando recogió la tarta en el Granny's fue consciente por primera vez desde hacía horas de que tenía una "cita" con Regina. Pasó del miedo a Cora al terror hacia la hija de esta.

Respiró hondo varias veces antes de que ser capaz de abrir la puerta de entrada de la mansión. Un agradable olor la recibió nada más poner un pie en la casa. Regina estaba haciendo la cena.

-Hola- dijo asomándose a la cocina, para ver a la morena enfrascada en la preparación de algún tipo de salsa.

-Hola- Regina la sonrió ampliamente.

-He traído el postre- Emma levantó la bolsa que traía.

-Muy bien, ponlo en la nevera. A esto todavía le queda un rato. – reconoció signos de nerviosismo en Regina.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?- preguntó acercándose al fuego.

-Ternera en salsa de setas- le contestó la morena mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

Se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en qué demonios cocinaría para la cena y ahora no sabía que le parecería a Emma el menú.

-Me encanta- sintió las manos de la rubia en su cintura y sus labios muy cerca de la comisura de los suyos. Se sonrojó, no sabía cómo Emma conseguía que se pusiera como un tomate.

-¿Qué tal con tus padres?- preguntó alejándose para ir a servir dos copas de vino.

-Bien…parece ser que se han creído lo de que ayer me agobié y por eso me marché.

-En realidad, es cierto que te agobiaste- le tendió una copa a la rubia y volvió a mirar al guiso.

-Ya, pero como comprenderás los motivos exactos de mi agobio no los conocen.- le guiñó un ojo.- Hemos estado hablando del tema Cora. Están preocupados, David más que mi madre.

-Sí, ella siempre ve el vaso medio lleno. – dijo mientras añadía más especias a la cena.

-Me gustaría haber heredado una parte de su optimismo.

-Tienes más de ella de lo que crees- sonrió a Emma con ternura. Era cierto lo que acababa de decirle, muchas veces era clavadita a Snow.- Anda ve poniendo la mesa, que esto ya está casi.

Se sentaron a cenar en sus sitios de siempre; Regina presidiendo la mesa y Emma a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasó con mi madre? ¿Por qué ese odio?- la pregunta pilló a la morena desprevenida.

-¿Es que no has visto las películas? Porque tenía celos de su belleza- sonrió mientras le daba un trago al vino.

-Tú eres mucho más guapa y eso lo sabes.

-Si te escucharara Mary Margaret…

-Ya, en serio, ¿qué pasó?- le colocó una mano sobre la suya. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió, eso le infundió fuerzas para relatarle la historia.

-Es complicado de explicar, porque sólo con el hecho en sí no vas a ser capaz de entender todas mis acciones posteriores.

-Inténtalo- le acarició con el pulgar la mano.

-Muy bien, yo era joven y mi madre tenía unas ideas sobre mi futuro totalmente distintas a las mías. Yo adoraba montar a caballo- sonrió al recordar la libertad que le daba cabalgar sobre su corcel- y un día me crucé con Snow la cual iba sobre un caballo totalmente desbocado, y la rescaté. Me pareció una niña adorable,- Emma alzó la ceja- en serio, creo que ella al enterarse de que mi madre iba a firmar mi compromiso con el rey me vio como la madre que había perdido, pero yo no pensaba consentir, estaba enamorada de Daniel, el palafrenero. Era un amor complicado,- se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar a aquel que ya hacía tanto que perdió- pero yo estaba dispuesta a luchar por mis sentimientos, así que decidimos huir. Mientras planeábamos la huida, Snow se enteró de que yo en realidad estaba enamorada de Daniel y , aunque le hice jurar que mantendría el secreto, ella decidió defender mis deseos ante mi madre. Y te puedes imaginar lo que pasó….- no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

-Lo siento- Emma se levantó y le rodeó los hombros por detrás.

-Y sé que, a lo mejor, no debería haber centrado mi dolor contra tu madre. Pero me vi atrapada en un matrimonio de conveniencia, rodeada de malas compañías que me acercaban cada vez más hacia la magia más oscura, y la soledad y el dolor, me convirtieron en quien he sido, en quien soy…Y en vez de intentar seguir adelante, simplemente me encerré en mi desdicha, echándole la culpa de todos mis males a tu madre. - Emma se separó ligeramente y le alzó la barbilla obligándola a mirarla.

-Ahora eres una nueva Regina. Y siempre hay tiempo para enmendar los errores- le dejó un beso en los labios y volvió a su sitio.

La cena continuó con conversaciones más ligeras; anécdotas de infancia y juventud, hablaron sobre Henry y sobre pequeños detalles personales que a ambas les apetecía compartir.

Para tomar el postre se fueron a la sala de estar y se colocaron en el suelo frente a la chimenea.

-Hmmm, muy buena la tarta- dijo Regina tomando un bocado de la misma.

-Sí, la Abuelita hace unos pasteles excelentes.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir la morena algo juguetona- ¿y quién es ese Neal del que has hablado antes?- notó como el rostro de la chica se tensaba.

-Supongo que es el Daniel de mi historia, a mí Neal también me hizo cambiar. Lo que pasa que este desapareció de mi vida en circunstancias muy distintas a las que Daniel desapareció de la tuya. – vio como Emma se echaba para atrás sobre la alfombra y acomodaba la espalda sobre la parte baja del sofá- Fue la primera persona en la que confié y no me fue fácil hacerlo, debido a todas las decepciones a las que ya me había enfrentado, me enamoré de él como una idiota y él me engañó. Acabé en la cárcel por un delito que yo no había cometido, y además de sola, me dejó embarazada. Así que una joyita.-¿Y si resultaba que ese hombre que tanto daño había hecho a Emma era el padre de Henry? Como siempre, decidió aparcar el pensamiento de los orígenes de su hijo.

Se quedaron calladas unos minutos, Regina no sabía muy bien como continuar la conversación.

-Siento que hayas pasado una infancia difícil por mi culpa…-se atrevió a decir la morena- si yo no hubiese lanzado la maldición…

-No estaríamos en una cita, porque yo estaría en la flor de la vida y tú serías una viejecita- el comentario hizo que Emma se llevase un codazo por parte de Regina.

-Sabes que te hubiese matado de haber podido ¿verdad?

-No pongo en duda tu mala leche- la rubia le guiñó lo que le hizo sonreír. Ambas se quedaron fijas en el fuego y Regina notó como la mano de Emma se entrelazaba con la suya.

-Te va a parecer raro, - comenzó a decir la rubia- pero creo que el hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado en estas circunstancias es cosa del destino.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada

-Porque parece que todos tus actos nos han llevado a este momento y sé que para ninguna ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí, pero yo creo que es así como tenía que ser. Tú y yo, así de simple.

-¿No vas muy rápido?- La certeza que impregnaba las palabras de Emma, hizo que por acto reflejo soltara su mano. Se sintió incómoda ante la seguridad de la joven acerca de su relación, ella no se sentía así.

-Es lo que siento y creo que lo que siento es porque me sorprendes, y cada vez que me sorprendes vas consiguiendo que me enganche a ti irremediablemente. Me has ido atrapando sin darme yo cuenta de ello.- no podía aguantar la mirada verde que la sonreía sin cesar.

-No sé a qué te refieres con lo de que te sorprendo, querida- Sabía que su tono había resultado frío pero ahora mismo sólo se sentía dentro de un remolino de emociones que no podía controlar.

-Pues a que cuando voy con una idea acerca de cómo vas a actuar me sales en una dirección completamente opuesta, y eso me fascina, porque hay pocas personas que consigan sorprenderme a día de hoy.- miró a Emma con cara interrogante porque ciertamente no entendía a donde quería llegar-Sí, es como ayer, pensaba que me ibas a echar a patadas de tu cuarto y que no me ibas a dejar ni abrir la boca y luego…Mira, si hasta hemos dormido abrazaditas.

Frunció el ceño ante el último término utilizado por la rubia.

-A lo mejor debería haberte mandado al infierno, porque te lo merecías.

-Me encantó que no lo hicieses pero…¿por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? – se cruzó de brazos y decidió volver a fijar la vista en el fuego. No le gustaba que cuestionaran sus acciones, y menos cuando estas envolvían asuntos sentimentales que le costaba asumir.

-¿Por qué me perdonaste tan rápido?

Emma la estaba poniendo en un gran aprieto, porque ella era más de actuar sin justificar. Ese era su estilo.

-Muy bien…-suspiró y se volvió de nuevo a mirar la joven- No le veía sentido al hecho de estar enfadada. Cuando Gold me llamó y me dijo que te había visto por el pueblo casi me desmayo del alivio, porque más que enfadada estaba preocupada. Pero , claro, si no llegas a aparecer para disculparte dudo que hubiese estado mínimamente agradable contigo en mucho tiempo. Y bueno…es entendible tu reacción si tenemos en cuenta que lo del beso no te lo esperabas para nada.

-Además, que te dije cosas muy bonitas- rodó los ojos al ver la mirada de cachorrito de la rubia.

-Eres incorregible…No sé, Emma, me molestó que te marcharas así, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar los errores de los demás? Y creo que necesito un respiro de estar enfadada con el mundo y, a lo mejor, ese fue el primer paso…perdonarte a la primera para darme a mí misma una oportunidad de ser mínimamente feliz.

-Me preocupa que creas que no te mereces la felicidad.

-¿Y en serio crees que la merezco? ¿Con todo lo que he hecho? Emma, la mayoría de este pueblo me torturaría hasta la extenuación, y te aseguro que motivos no les faltan.

-Te juzgas demasiado duramente y creo que tu mayor castigo es la opinión que tienes de ti misma. Intentas aparentar ser egoísta, fría, manipuladora, a veces incluso pareces sentirte por encima del bien y del mal. Pero en el fondo eres una persona como los demás y sientes miedo, dolor, tristeza y necesitas que te quieran- Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada. Puñetera Emma Swan, conseguía analizarla como nadie- porque eres un ser humano. Sé que has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida sintiéndote sola, lo sé porque yo también he pasado por eso y es algo muy duro. Y no mucha gente comprende lo que se puede llegar a hacer cuando ese sentimiento te inunda, yo me lamentaba por mi situación y me cerraba a los demás y a ti te daba por hacerles putaditas al resto…No te castigues, que bastante mal te ha tratado ya la vida. – la rubia le levantó la barbilla y ella se sumergió en sus ojos claros.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mirarme y sólo verme a mí, a Regina.

-Gracias por permitirme conocerla.

No necesitaba más barreras, quería estar con Emma, ser su amiga, su amante, su compañera…Le dolía de tanto como deseaba que eso ocurriese, así que la besó.

Lo que empezó como un contacto tierno se convirtió en una lucha salvaje cuando la lengua de la rubia se comenzó a entrelazar con la suya. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre la otra mujer para poder mantener mejor el contacto de sus bocas y cuerpos. Al sentir las manos de Emma sobre sus nalgas, decidió que era hora de ir a un sitio más cómodo. Y entre una nube morada cayeron sobre la cama de Regina.

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó la rubia que ahora estaba colocada encima de ella. La besó a modo de respuesta.

-¿Y tú?- Emma le respondió desabrochándole los botones de su camisa roja de seda.

Entre besos y caricias se fueron desnudando, y no sólo exteriormente. Jamás había estado con otra mujer, pero a Regina le pareció todo tan sencillo que era como si lo hubiese hecho millones de veces.

Llegaron al éxtasis juntas y por separado, tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta.

-¿Lo sientes?- le preguntó la rubia todavía jadeante de su último orgasmo.

-Sí, -contestó besándola justo encima del corazón- hoy Storybrooke duerme protegido.

-Pues hagamos que siga siendo así.

Emma se volvió a lanzar a sus labios y así volvieron a comenzar.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Venus1485, MClementineD, Paola y Nomit, mil gracias por los reviews.**

**Os dejo un nuevo capi, porque como tarde en actualizar creo que me voy a eternizar con el fic, más que nada porque según tengo pensado el argumento queda bastante.**

**Ahora os voy a pedir ayuda ¿Quién quereis que sea el espía de Cora? El personaje elegido sufrirá la furia de nuestras chicas (de la morena en particular). Hook no vale que ya le tengo el papelito preparado.**

**Espero vuestras respuestas y opiniones.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

El sonido del despertador hizo que tuviese ganas de tirarlo por la ventana. Se movió para coger la almohada y taparse con ella para evitar el horrible estruendo, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con la espalda desnuda de Regina.

-Hola- susurró al ver que la morena levantaba la mano para apagar el reloj.

-Buenos días- le contestó la alcaldesa que se había puesto boca arriba y ahora la miraba.

-¿Tenemos que levantarnos?- Apenas habían dormido un par de horas por lo que se sentía completamente agotada.

-Siento decirte que sí. Yo tengo que ir al Ayuntamiento y hoy es tu primer día como ayudante del sheriff.

-Oh, sí…se me había olvidado.- se quedó observando como la morena se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el baño. Con desgana siguió el ejemplo de Regina y se levantó para ir a darse una ducha. Todavía desnuda, arrastró los pies hacia su cuarto. Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y, en ese momento, fue plenamente consciente de su logro; su escudo ahora cubría todo el pueblo y conseguirlo había sido tan fácil como dejar salir todos sus sentimientos hacia Regina.

Cuando bajó completamente vestida se encontró a la otra mujer preparando el desayuno.

-Me muero de hambre- dijo apoyándose en la isla de la cocina.

-Toma- Regina le extendió un plato con varias tortitas.

-Eres genial- comentó con la boca llena de la deliciosa comida.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- le preguntó la morena tomando asiento en un taburete a su lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu primer día trabajando.

-En realidad lo que me altera es la reacción que tendrá David cuando se entere que voy a hacer algo más que velar por la efectividad de mi magia.

-Ya- la alcaldesa la sonrió tras dar un trago a su café.- Pero hoy estará contento, has conseguido proteger todo Storybrooke.

-¿Por qué crees que lo he conseguido?

-No sé, es tu magia, cada cual sabe que es lo que la provoca.

-¿La verdad? – le daba un poco de corte lo que iba a decir, pero después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas un ataque de timidez no tenía sentido- Creo que necesitaba algo que me impulsara a desear proteger Storybrooke con más fuerza, algo que me hiciera sentir que este es mi hogar y que necesitaba mantenerlo a salvo. Y, enhorabuena, tú eres el detonante de la eclosión de emociones que ha hecho que mi magia salga a borbotones.

-Mira, te ha salido hasta una rima. Para que luego digas que no te pareces a tu madre.

Emma lanzó su mejor mirada perversa, la cual no le llegaba ni a los tobillos a la de Regina.

-¡Venga! Date prisa que vas a llegar tarde.

-¿Mi jefa me va a regañar?- alzó un ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

-Tu jefe es Graham y ,puesto que creo que está colado por ti, dudo mucho que te haga algo más que ponerte sonrisitas. Ahora que…- Emma se puso ligeramente nerviosa al ver como Regina se acercaba a ella insinuantemente- tengo entendido que la jefa del sheriff es una auténtica bruja, tanto que la llaman la Reina Malvada.

-¿Ah sí? Algo de eso me habían comentado- Esperó la llegada del beso que parecía irse aproximando pero este no llegó puesto que Regina se separó para ir a dejar su vaso al fregadero.

Le pareció extraño, no es que la morena estuviese arisca pero no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto romántico desde que se habían levantado. No estaba segura de si debía tomar la iniciativa. Decidió esperar porque con la alcaldesa nunca se sabía.

* * *

-Buenos días- exclamó la rubia al entrar en la oficina del sheriff, este la recibió con una espléndida sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente Regina tenía razón, Graham bebía los vientos por ella. No es que Emma fuese una persona especialmente engreída pero tampoco era tonta para no darse cuenta de cuando alguien le tiraba ficha.

-Hola, Emma. ¿Lista para tu primer día de trabajo?- asintió a modo de respuesta.-Hoy tenemos una jornada movidita.

-Hombre, la verdad es que no creo que Storybrooke sea conflictivo.- Graham le sonrió.

-No lo ha sido en demasiado tiempo, pero ahora con la preparación de la defensa nos toca patrullar por las afueras por si vemos algo extraño. Aunque…-el hombre entornó los ojos- creo que hoy estamos protegidos ¿verdad?

-Sí, parece ser que sí- se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en el momento exacto en que había logrado crear el escudo completo.-¿Y qué más tenemos que hacer a parte de dar vueltas con el coche?

-Pues luego tenemos reunión con Regina para planificar la semana. Probablemente también acudan tus padres, suelen ir para supervisar.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Típico de David lo de ir a vigilar todas y cada una de las decisiones importantes que se llevaban a cabo, sobre todo si la encargada de tomarlas era Regina.

Durante el tiempo que duró la patrulla se sintió un poco nerviosa al pensar en la situación que se avecinaba; David, Snow, Regina y ella. ¡Menudo planazo!

La ronda transcurrió sin acontecimiento más importante que las felicitaciones que recibía de los vecinos. Genial, ahora sí que era como una especie de heroína. No quería que la trataran como tal, la hacían sentir incómoda.

* * *

Graham fue el primero en entrar al despacho de la alcaldía. Ella se quedó rezagada unos segundos, esperando que sus padres no estuviesen ahí. Pero al asomar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que suplicar al universo no le había servido de nada, es más, Gold también estaba.

-¡Cariño! –sintió los brazos de Mary Margaret estrujándola- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Bueno…-miró a Regina de reojo y vio como esta bajaba la mirada hacia la mesa.-No sé muy bien cómo, la verdad.

-Me alegro de que haya sido capaz de canalizar su magia, señorita Swan. – Gold acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa- Espero que mantenga atesoradas las emociones que le han traído la energía. – Le pareció que el Oscuro intercambiaba la mirada entre Regina y ella. Supuso que serían imaginaciones suyas, nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido entre las dos.

-¡Bien hecho, Emma!- David le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó hasta el escritorio.

-Dejaos de felicitaciones y vayamos directos al asunto que nos ha traído hasta aquí- Ahí estaba la Regina gélida y autoritaria que veían los demás; mirada impasible, sentada con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y con un ligero gesto de desprecio en el rostro. No era de extrañar que lograse provocar escalofríos.

Se colocaron alrededor del escritorio; Mary Margaret y Gold sentados en las sillas frente a la mesa y David, Graham y ella, de pie detrás de los asientos.

-Ya veo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que el escudo de Emma está completo, pero creo que no por eso debemos descuidarnos- a lo mejor era masoca, pero la postura soberbia de la morena en determinadas situaciones la volvía loca- Lo ideal sería que insertáramos hechizos dentro del mismo, puesto que toda precaución es poca.

-Pero, querida,-intervino Gold- no sé si es buena idea juntar la magia blanca con la negra.

-No he dicho que yo vaya a ser la que realice el hechizo.- sonrió ligeramente al ver como Regina fulminaba con la mirada a Rumpel.

-Ya, -el hombre sacó su fastidiosa sonrisilla- pero resulta que tú no eres la primera que ha pensado en eso y las hadas llevan toda la mañana intentándolo. El escudo repele toda magia que intente adherirse a él, excepto la tuya

Emma notó como Regina estaba intentando no ruborizarse.

-Entonces,- la voz siseante de la morena la puso alerta. Estaba cabreada- no creo que mi magia sea tan perjudicial ahora mismo si la de Emma, que procede del amor verdadero, es capaz de aceptarla.- Se podía cortar la tensión en el ambiente, así que decidió intervenir antes de que la Reina y el Oscuro se enzarzaran en un duelo.

-¿Del topo sabemos algo?- Snow la miró aliviada porque hubiese interrumpido la posible discusión.

-No, he estado hablando con Ruby a primera hora y seguimos sin saber nada.- contestó Graham.

-Y si está utilizando magia para comunicarse con Cora, os aseguro que esta es imperceptible. Yo opto por pensar que las nuevas tecnologías son sus aliadas. – añadió Gold.

-Muy bien, pues por lo que veo seguimos igual que la semana pasada. – comentó Regina- Creo que el sheriff y su nueva ayudante se deberían encargar de buscar al espía.

-¿Nueva ayudante?- David miró a la rubia directamente. Se sintió un poco culpable por no haberles hablado antes de lo del empleo.

-Pensaba decíroslo.

-Emma, no creo que ahora sea el momento adecuado para ponerte a trabajar, tienes que centrarte en lo que te tienes que centrar y dejarte de cosas que te puedan distraer.- Y ella no creía que a estas alturas de la vida fuese capaz de escuchar un sermón del Príncipe Encantador.

-No veo porqué, contribuyo a la seguridad del pueblo y además tengo sueldo. – No pensaba consentir que le dijesen lo que tenía que hacer y menos delante de más gente.

-Está bien, David- dijo Snow- Emma lleva razón.

-Pues entonces se da por concluido el encuentro- Regina se levantó.- Ahora si me permitís, tengo mil asuntos que abordar más allá de lo mágico.

Emma se quedó la última y se acercó un poco a la mesa de la alcaldesa.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Regina la miró como si estuviese sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Claro.

-Espera un momento- salió a la puerta y le dijo a Graham que enseguida iría a la oficina. Después volvió a entrar y cerró a su espalda.-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó sentándose en una silla delante del escritorio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- se fijó en sus andares cuando se dirigió al minibar a servirse agua.

-Estás rara…- se colocó unos pasos por detrás de la morena.

-De verdad, querida, que no sé qué te refieres.- la miró mientras le daba un trago a la bebida.

-Desde que nos hemos levantado no me has…- se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Besado? – Se puso como un tomate ante la ceja levantada de la morena. Lo cierto es que ahora se sentía como un cachorrillo mendigando cariño.

-Lo siento…sé que estamos intentando ir despacio y…me estoy comportando como una cría.- Regina se acercó a ella lentamente y colocó los labios al lado de su oído. Su leve contacto la embriagaba.

-También me podrías haber besado tú.- el susurro de la alcaldesa la descontroló y acabó cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola hasta quedarse sin respiración.

Al separarse y ver los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos de Regina, decidió ir un paso más allá.

Le subió las manos lentamente por los muslos y mientras tocaba las piernas, arrastraba la falda de la morena hacia arriba. Cuando tuvo la prenda donde quería, jaló a Regina por el trasero y la colocó sobre el escritorio.

-Emma…no creo que…- calló las palabras con un beso feroz, la alcaldesa respondió con un gemido. Esto la animó a bajar los labios por el cuello de la morena. Necesitaba saborear su piel de nuevo. Al sentir unas uñas clavándose en su espalda, por debajo de la camiseta, creyó que iba a desmayarse. A pesar de haber tenido toda la noche entera, parecía no tener suficiente ración de la Reina.

Cuando iba a comenzar a bajar las medias de Regina su móvil sonó.

-Mierda…-intentó no prestarle atención al aparato, pero el insistente sonido le hizo detenerse a mirarlo- es mi madre. Tengo que cogerlo, lo siento- la cara de frustración de Regina le hizo sonreír interiormente. Al parecer ella no era la única que enloquecía con la otra.

-Luego preguntas que porqué la odio- la morena rodó los ojos y eso la hizo sonreír. Mientras hablaba con Snow vio como Regina se componía la ropa.

-Ajam…sí…entiendo- la conversación se basada básicamente en una especie de disculpa por la reacción anterior de David.- Sí…hasta luego. ¿Por dónde íbamos?- preguntó tras colgar, acercándose a Regina que trabajaba detrás del escritorio.

-Pues tú de momento te vas con el sheriff a ver que descubrís del espía de Cora.- le puso ojitos a ver si funcionaba, pero el gesto de Regina le dijo que su momento de pasión había acabado- Pincha teléfonos, jaquea emails, Emma, haz lo que sea pero no dejes que ella siga enterándose de lo que aquí pasa- El tono apenado de la última frase, hizo que rodeara la mesa y le dejara un beso en la frente a Regina mientras susurraba "Te prometo que descubriré quién es".

Abandonó la alcaldía decidida a pillar al esbirro de la madre de Regina. Y es que ella, Emma Swan, tenía multitud de habilidades.

* * *

**Espero opiniones :))**


	19. Chapter 19

**Primero, os agradezco las opiniones porque ¡ya tengo topo! y también un boceto que cuadra bastante con la historia de porqué lo hace.**

**Este no se centra en el espía, pero ya podéis intuir quién es jejej**

**Segundo: mil gracias por los comentarios porque me han animado muchísimo y hasta he escrito más rápido y ¡a mano! Que eso es algo poco dado en mi persona.**

**Tercero: me vais a matar por meter a Regina- Evil Queen en unos cuantos capis? No va a ser muy exagerado, pero es que para mí tiene sentido que se trastoque un poco la pobre.**

**Ya no sigo diciendo que os cuento todo. A leer!**

**Espero vuestras opiniones y MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Ya había llegado y ahí estaba amenazante, colocado sobre la mesa no parecía nada más que otro de los tantos que papeles que había sobre la superficie, pero ,en realidad, podría suponer un antes y un después en su vida. Estaba asustada.

Cuando vio el sobre procedente de Boston tuvo ganas de hacerlo volar en mil pedazos, pero no podía, tenía que saber. Saber si Emma era la madre de Henry, necesitaba saberlo aunque la respuesta le causara un profundo temor.

Dos semanas duraba su relación o lo que fuese que tenía con Emma. Un tiempo en el que podría decir que se había encontrado feliz, pero la duda de si compartían un hijo conseguía llenarla de incertidumbre en multitud de ocasiones y sabía que eso podría acabar de un plumazo con el romance.

Miró de nuevo la carta y volvió a dudar sobre si debería abrirla o hacerla estallar, pero ella no era una persona de dejar pasar las cosas y hacer como si nada. Con lo fácil que sería ignorar las ideas que se habían formado en su cabeza...

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, tenía revuelto el estómago. Se encontraba fatal y llevaba todo el día evitando a Emma para que esta no se diese cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta del despacho la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, cosa que agradeció.

Era Graham

-¿Qué quiere, sheriff?- le dedicó su sonrisa desdén "made in Regina".

-Vengo a informarte de que no ha servido de nada pinchar los teléfonos, seguimos sin evidencias del espía.

-Muy bien, sigan intentándolo- al ver que el hombre fijaba la mirada en el remite del dichoso sobre, lo cogió y lo metió en un cajón.

-Emma y yo nos vamos a quedar de guardia toda la noche. Intentaremos descubrir algo.

-Estupendo. Ahora si no desea nada más, cierre la puerta al salir.- Cada día lo detestaba más, porque parecía que su único interés era conseguir algo con Emma y eso, aunque él no supiese porqué, era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a consentir. La rubia era suya.

Su móvil sonó. Pensando en el rey de Roma...Sonrió al ver que era ella.

Emma : _Tengo guardia esta noche :(_

Tú: _Ya, Graham ha venido ha decírmelo._

Emma:_ Pero si me ha dicho que iba a decirte que no hemos encontrado nada._

Tú: _Ya que estaba lo ha dejado caer._

Emma: _Creo que se huele algo y va a decírtelo porque piensa que te molesta._

Tú: _Dudo que el sheriff sea tan listo como para eso. Sólo viene a avisarme de que te va a tirar los trastos una vez más y que yo, aunque sea una amiga súper mandona, no voy a poder evitar que caigas rendida a sus pies._

Emma: _Pobre...si supiese. De todas formas, es muyyy pesado._

Tú: _Párale._

Emma:_ Ya lo he hecho, pero como piensa que me tienes comido el seso..._

Tú: _Estoy segura de que la mitad de Storybrooke apostaría lo que fuese a que te tengo bajo un hechizo roba-voluntad._

Emma: _A lo mejor sí...XD_

Tú: _Pero qué idiota que eres._

Emma: _Ya , y te encanta. ¿Henry sigue con mi madre?_

Tú: _Sí, están en casa. ¿No podrías haber buscado otra niñera?_

Emma:_ Es bueno que vayas cogiendo confianza con la suegra._

Tú: _Sí, creo que mi __**hijastra**____moriría de placer si se enterase._

Emma: _Anda no me recuerdes los lazos familiares que tenemos que me da cosilla._

Tú: _Es lo que hay, querida._

Emma: _¿Qué llevas puesto?_

Tú: _¿En serio? No pienso decirte guarradas vía mensaje._

Emma: _Es que me aburro mucho._

Tú: _Pues mira vídeos de gatitos como hace todo el mundo._

Emma: _Eres cruel._

Tú: _No creo que eso te sorprenda a estas alturas._

Emma: _Te dejo que vuelve Graham y va a ver que no estoy haciendo nada de lo que me ha pedido._

Tú: _Sé buena._

Emma: _Siempre. Soy la Salvadora ¿recuerdas?_

Tú: _Hasta luego._

Emma: _Hasta más tarde, preciosa._

Se ruborizó con la última palabra. Emma no era muy dada a decirle piropos pero cada vez que lo hacía, conseguía que ella reaccionara como una adolescente.

Decidió irse a casa. Recogió sus cosas (entre ellas el maldito sobre) y salió del despacho.

Al llegar a la mansión se encontró a Snow leyendo un libro cómodamente en el sofá . Pegó un brinco cuando se percató de su presencia.

-¡Regina!- exclamó nerviosa- Henry está dormido. – No dejaba de sorprenderle que la mujer siguiera sintiéndose intimidada por su presencia después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellas.

-Gracias- Se fijó en como la del pelo corto se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-No es nada, esta tarde no tenía nada que hacer y es bueno ayudarnos entre todos- al ver que ella no contestaba pareció ponerse aún más nerviosa- Ehm...esto...me voy, ya nos vemos mañana.

Se dirigió hacia la salida pero a medio camino se volvió.

-¿Y Emma?

-Trabajando.

-Ah, vale. Gracias.-continuó su camino hacia la puerta.

-Snow,- dijo antes de que la otra mujer abandonase el lugar- te puedo transportar a tu casa.

-No, no...no hace falta. He quedado con David en el Granny's.

-Muy bien.-intentó sonreír naturalmente pero sólo consiguió ladear ligeramente el labio. Tampoco le podían pedir milagros, y olvidar tantos años de rencor de golpe era uno.

Una vez se vio sola, se descalzó y fue a servirse una copa de vino. Era hora de enfrentarse a la verdad.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, cogió el sobre y sin respirar lo abrió.

Y ahí estaba; Emma Swan constaba como la mujer que dio a luz al niño posteriormente inscrito como Henry Mills, el cual fue adoptado por Regina Mills.

Hizo estallar la copa en mil pedazos, después se levantó y lanzó la silla a la otra punta de la habitación. Tras esto, cayó al suelo y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Era como si de repente su hijo no fuese tal y hubiese ido a parar a manos de la mujer con la que ella mantenía una relación siempre había sido su bien más preciado. Todos los demás tenían a familiares o amigos con los que compartir su vida, ella, en cambio, sólo había tenido a Henry. Y ahora su hijo era de alguien más. Ya no sería la única persona en la que el niño se pudiese apoyar, ya tendría a Emma.

Tenía miedo. ¿Y si lo suyo con la rubia no salía bien? ¿A quién elegiría el pequeño? ¿A la heroína del lugar o a la bruja mala del cuento de Blancanieves?

Probablemente las cosas no eran tan radicales como las estaba viendo en aquellos momentos, pero ella nunca tenía suerte en nada y si había un lado malo de las cosas, este siempre acababa recayendo sobre su persona.

¿Debería decírselo a Emma? Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión...si ella no decía nada, nadie se enteraría. Además, la joven le había dicho que no querría encontrarse nunca con su hijo perdido.

Se serenó y tras recoger el estropicio causado, guardó el sobre en la caja fuerte que escondía en la salita.

Antes de ir a su habitación se paró en la de Henry, este dormía plácidamente. Necesitaba sentir que todavía era su hijo, así que se tumbó al lado del niño y se quedó mirándolo. Este abrió los ojos cuando ella le apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara.

-Mamá...-susurró el chico.

-Shhh...duerme- le sonrió con la ternura que sólo él era capaz de provocarle.

-¿Por qué lloras?- el niño la miró con ojos curiosos, en esos momentos le recordó demasiado a Emma. Esto le hizo lagrimar aún más.

-Porque te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, mami. ¿Quieres dormir aquí conmigo, como cuando era pequeño?

-Me encantaría.- al notar los brazos de su hijo alrededor se sintió reconfortada y asustada a la vez. No soportaría perder esos momentos con él, los cuales eran solo suyos. Con Henry entre sus brazos el sueño cayó sobre ella y no se dio cuenta cuando, horas después, una rubia sonreía desde la puerta porque estaba observando la escena más tierna que había visto en toda su vida.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, porque esto me ha llevado a comenzar a escribir otro fic para cuando acabe este :)**

**Voy a ir actualizando rapidito porque me he autocastigado sin serie hasta que no acabe la historia, porque sé que me vo a dispersar y no quiero salirme de mi idea inicial.**

**Ahora sí, he aquí el topo.**

**Pd: Perdón, por los dramones que se avecinan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

El roce tembloroso de una mano sobre su frente la hizo despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Regina mirándola con un gesto que le resultaba indescifrable, una mezcla entre dolor y cariño, no entendió el porqué de esa mirada.

Apenas le dio tiempo a incorporarse cuando sintió los labios de la morena pegados a los suyos en un fiero beso. Era un contacto cargado de pasión y aunque no la disgustaba, sabía que detrás había algo oculto.

Intentó separarse pero , de repente, se encontró con la alcaldesa subida a horcajadas sobre ella y con las manos puestas por encima de la cabeza.

-Re...-gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir un mordisco en el cuello- Regina...pa...para...- su voluntad para seguir hablando murió cuando la morena se coló por debajo de sus pantalones.

Algo no iba bien, su mente la alertaba de ello, pero no podía enfrentarse a la situación. Se sentía completamente dominada, hasta que unos dientes clavados con demasiada fuerza en su pecho hicieron que consiguiera resistirse.

-¡Para!- sujetó a Regina poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cara y la miró a los ojos. Vio una mezcla de sentimientos estallando detrás de sus pupilas.

-Lo siento- Antes de que pudiese reaccionar la morena había desaparecido entre una nube morada.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Habría ocurrido algo la noche anterior en su ausencia? Cuando llegó se la encontró durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Henry. No entendía nada.

Miró la hora. ¡Mierda! Ya debería estar en el trabajo. Se vistió como pudo y corrió hacia su coche. Por el camino marcó el número de Regina varias veces, no daba señal. Decidió que pasaría por el ayuntamiento antes de ir a la oficina.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos pero no había rastro de la alcaldesa. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Una cosa tuvo clara, no encontraría a Regina hasta que esta no quisiese ser encontrada.

Llegó a la oficina del sheriff arrastrando los pies.

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó Graham que debía haber visto la cara que traía.

-Es que no he dormido mucho.- sonrió levemente.

-¿Quieres un café?¿Te ocurre algo?- el hombre se colocó frente a su escritorio y se apoyó en él.

-No, gracias, estoy bien- en realidad no lo estaba. ¡Puñetera Regina! Nadie la había traído tanto de cabeza como ella. ¿Quién la mandaba meterse en algo así? Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar caer rendida a sus pies con sólo una mirada. Le gustaba lo que tenían, a veces era complicado, pero le gustaba. Tanto que sentía que ya había encontrado todo lo que podía desear. En Regina veía a una mujer inteligente, interesante, apasionada, temperamental y con una fragilidad, en ocasiones tan abismal, que la hacía querer protegerla por encima de todas las cosas. Se estaba enamorando de ella y eso era algo que le daba un miedo atroz, porque la única vez que se sintió así, acabó destrozada. Y con la alcaldesa las cosas no eran coser y cantar.

-¿Segura?- el sheriff le levantó la barbilla y le hizo mirarla- Si te pasa algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?- Asintió levemente y se separó de forma suave. Es que no se cansaba.- Si quieres podemos quedar a cenar esta noche y nos divertimos un poco, porque todos estamos muy cansados y necesitamos algo de relax.

-Graham…- su tono sonó amenazante, es que ya habían pasado por la misma situación varias veces.

-Ya, ya…- dijo el hombre mientras se iba andando hacia su despacho con las manos en alto- No sales con compañeros de trabajo.- De repente, este miró su móvil y torció el ceño- Emma, tengo que salir un momento, es un asunto personal.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Yo me quedo al mando del barco.- El sheriff le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y tras coger su chaqueta se marchó velozmente.

Se alegró de haberse quedado sola. Estaba preocupada y no le apetecía tener que lidiar con los coqueteos de Graham.

-¡Hola, cariño!- la voz de Mary Margaret la sacó de sus pensamientos, los cuales seguían girando en torno a cierta alcaldesa morena.

-Hola. ¿Pasa algo?- la inesperada visita de su madre le hizo pensar que algo podría haber sucedido.

-No, pasaba por aquí y he decidido pasar a ver si había alguna novedad sobre el informador de Cora.

-Seguimos igual y tengo un mal presentimiento. –Snow se apoyó en el escritorio a su lado y puso cara interrogante- Quitando el episodio que tuve no ha pasado nada anómalo desde que lanzó la amenaza y – suspiró- esta situación de falsa calma me hace pensar que no se avecina nada bueno y que nos va a pillar por sorpresa.

-Te entiendo, todos estamos igual. Pero ¿qué más podemos hacer? Ya hemos agotado todos nuestros recursos. Tenemos multitud de hechizos activos y tu escudo nos proporciona una barrera casi infranqueable.

-Ya…pero no estoy yo muy segura de que Cora vaya a aparecer con un ejército en los límites del pueblo y se vaya a poner a lanzarnos cañonazos. Por lo que he oído no es su forma de actuar.

-En su mensaje es lo que insinuaba.- La mujer de pelo corto se puso a dar vueltas por el despacho.

-¿Y a estas alturas la seguís creyendo?- Alzó una ceja, a veces parecían todos tan inocentes que la sacaban de quicio.

-No, pero no tenemos nada más a lo que agarrarnos.-Mary Margaret acabó tomando asiento en una de las sillas colocadas frente al escritorio de Emma. Apoyó los brazos sobre la superficie.

-Es que nos hemos centrado en defendernos pero y si en realidad trae a todos sus ogros y nos rodean ¿qué hacemos? ¿Quedarnos sitiados aquí de por vida?- cruzó los brazos y se echó para atrás en su sillón.

-Sólo hasta que encontremos la forma de regresar a casa. Además,- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su madre- estoy segura de que ni Gold ni Regina van a contenerse a la hora de atacar si se ven atrapados.

¿Volver a casa? Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-¿Estáis pensando en regresar al Bosque Encantado?

-Es lógico ¿no?- Snow se encogió de hombros- Es de donde procedemos, es nuestro hogar.

-Pero…yo no sé si quiero irme allí.- Mary Margaret abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa- Yo…- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la fuente de agua- yo soy de ciudad, de tecnología, de coches, de asfalto…-más que dirigirse a su madre, estaba reflexionando en alto.

-Pero tú no eres de este mundo.- No se había dado cuenta de que Mary Margaret se había colocado a su lado, así que cuando le apartó el pelo de la cara se sobresaltó.

-¿Sabes? Yo no sé ni de donde soy…

-Piensa en ello- su madre la abrazó- Tengo que irme, cielo, tengo que dar clase. ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa esta noche?

-No creo que pueda- se apartó y le sonrió levemente.- De todas formas, si no llego, ¿podrías llevarte a Henry y luego me paso a por él?

-¿Y su madre?

-Regina, está ocupada, aunque a lo mejor le recoge ella. Luego me dices.

-De acuerdo- notó que Snow estaba un poco extrañada- Serías una gran madre, Emma. Espero que encuentres el amor y que me hagas abuela.

-Awww, por favor…- ¿Niños? ¿En serio? Con cuidar al hijo de Regina de vez en cuando ya tenía suficiente.

-Hasta luego- la otra mujer le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

En fin…Mary Margaret y sus cosas. El amor…Si ella supiese.

* * *

Se apareció en la cocina temiendo que Emma estuviese en había pasado la mañana en el mausoleo, quería estar sola. Se sentía mal por su comportamiento con Emma y, además, seguía sin tomar una decisión acerca de cómo afrontaría el tema de Henry. ¿Contárselo a la rubia o no? Necesitaba meditar más sobre ello.

Un ruido procedente de la salita la sobresaltó. Se acercó de puntillas a la ventana del salón y se asomó a la calle. Emma no podía ser porque su coche no estaba.

-¿Henry?- preguntó poniendo una mano en la puerta. Sonó como si se hubiese roto algo así que pasó. Jamás se hubiese imaginado lo que encontró; Graham intentando cerrar apresuradamente la puerta de su caja fuerte- Vaya, vaya…- sonrió con desdén y alzó una ceja al ver que el sheriff intentaba esconder detrás de él el famoso sobre- Creo que eso es mío- extendió la mano y la carta apareció en ella.

-¿No crees que ella merece saberlo?- el hombre en vez de parecer asustado la miraba desafiante.

-Métete en tus asuntos.- espetó- ¿Tanto te importa como para ser capaz de allanar mi casa? Aún sabiendo los riesgos que eso conlleva- se fue acercando a Graham lentamente, amenazante.

-Todos creen que has cambiado, pero tu madre tiene razón, siempre serás una infeliz amargada que sólo busca hacerle daño a los demás.- se puso frente a ella mirándola desde arriba.

-O sea, que tú eres el topo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar del bueno del sheriff?- comenzó a dar pasos rodeando al chico, como si fuese un depredador esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse sobre su presa. En realidad se sentía estúpida, jamás hubiese sospechado de él.- ¿Y qué te ha prometido mi señora madre? Si puede saberse.

-Nos librará de ti,- se volvió a encararla- nos devolverá a casa y se encargará de que no vuelvas a fastidiarnos la vida. ¿No te parece suficiente recompensa?- Graham comenzó a dar pasos en su dirección, lo que la hizo retroceder ligeramente- Regina, eres la peste que asola Storybrooke. Lograrás engañar a todos con tu cuento de protectora del bien, pero a ti sólo te importa tu propio interés. Yo lo sé bien, ya me dirás…tras décadas de ser manipulado y utilizado a tu antojo.

-Querido, creía que lo pasábamos bien- le rozó ligeramente la barbilla, ante lo cual el sheriff apartó la cara.

-¿Le has contado a Emma tus métodos? Lo que hacías para manipular a los demás.- la agarró por el cuello. Alzó una mano y lo lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación.-¿Así es como solucionas todo?- intentó levantarse pero ella lo empujó de nuevo hacia el suelo mientras se acercaba a él- Eres una cobarde, Regina, y no mereces que nadie te quiera. Sé que a Emma la intentas manipular, igual que haces con todos, crees que de esa manera te vas a ganar el cariño de alguien…pero cuando se entere de la verdad te va a odiar, igual que ya hacemos los demás- Ya no podía seguir escuchando más, cada dardo que le lanzaba Graham hacía que su antiguo odio resurgiese.

-¿Y tú que sabrás?- escupió la pregunta, sentía el veneno correr por sus venas.

-Lo que sé, es que si aún no te han juzgado es porque necesitan tu poder y porque te temen. Pobres ilusos,-la miró desde el suelo, parecía poseído, pero Regina sabía que todo lo que decía era porque así lo pensaba- se protegen de lo de fuera sin saber que tienen la amenaza dentro. Ni en lo referente a tu hijo eres capaz de hacer las cosas bien o ¿debería decir hijo de Emma? Cuando lo sepa, no querrá volver a acercarse a ti.

-¡Cállate!-gritó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, tenía el corazón de Graham latiendo entre sus manos.

* * *

El ruido del walkie la hizo subirse al coche corriendo. Sólo había podido escuchar retazos de una conversación entre Graham y Regina, pero la cosa no pintaba bien. Algo le decía que la situación se estaba dando en casa de la morena, y al ver el coche del sheriff aparcado un par de calles más allá, supo que no se había equivocado.

Desenfundó la pistola y pasó por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Se encontró en la salita con una escena que nunca habría esperado. Graham descansaba en el suelo y Regina estaba sentada en el sofá, estaba de espaldas a la puerta así que no pudo verle la cara.

Se agachó al lado del sheriff y le tomó el pulso. ¡No tenía! Corrió hacia la morena. Esta ni alzó la vista cuando se colocó a su lado.

-Regina…- la tocó suavemente. Tenía todo el maquillaje corrido debido a las lágrimas- Regina…- se fijó en como la alcaldesa cambiaba la vista del infinito a algo que reposaba encima de la mesita.- Eso…eso…es…

-El corazón de Graham- susurró la mujer con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Tú..tú…?-las lágrimas comenzaban a apelotonársele.

-Sí, -lo que vio tras los ojos oscuros que ahora la miraban hizo que se le encogiese el estómago, se encontró con la mayor desolación que jamás había visto- he sido yo.

-¿Está muerto?- no estuvo segura cómo atinó a pronunciar la pregunta.

-No…Emma, él es el topo- la atrajo hacia sus brazos, quería decirle que no pasaba nada que era normal que le hubiese ¿arrancado el corazón? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?

-Shhh…tranquila- los pequeños sollozos que Regina soltaba junto a su cuello la hacían querer pisotear ese corazón hasta dejarlo hecho migas.- Voy a llamar a Gold y a mis padres- dijo cuando sintió que la morena se había serenado un poco. Se separó de ella pero antes de que se pudiese levantar Regina la cogió del brazo.

-¿Por qué estás conmigo?- le preguntó. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

-Mira, no sé lo que ese hombre te habrá dicho, pero me puedo imaginar que tipo de cosas absurdas te ha metido en la cabeza.

-Me odia con razón ¿lo sabes?- Ahora había hielo tras la mirada oscura.

-Sí, bueno todo el pueblo "te odia con razón"- simuló comillas aéreas.

-No estés tan segura, querida, de que tú no lo acabarás haciendo.

Decidió ignorar el comentario. ¿Qué le pasaba?

* * *

Gold y sus padres, apenas habían tardado 15 minutos en llegar. Ese tiempo Regina lo pasó mirando por la ventana, parecía una estatua. Ahora estaba arriba, había subido en cuanto oyó el timbre.

Su madre la miraba nerviosa al otro lado de la isla de la cocina, su padre estaba dentro con Gold, interrogando al sheriff.

-Quién lo hubiese dicho…-Snow interrumpió el silencio.

-No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta.- se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Ni tú ni nadie…siempre ha parecido tan buen hombre.

David apareció por la puerta. Ambas levantaron la cabeza con expectación.

-Ha confesado que él es el espía de Cora, pero no ha soltado prenda de su paradero. Gold ha utilizado un conjuro y sigue sin decir nada, creemos que en verdad no lo sabe- el hombre pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con él?- la verdad es que le preocupaba un poco que ahora lo crucificaran o algo así.

-Irá directo al calabozo después de que sea reconocido por Whale. Así que vamos a llevarle al hospital.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?- quería saber qué le había dicho a Regina.

-Está bajos los efectos de la magia de Gold, lo mejor será que esperes.

Cuando oyeron pasos en el pasillo, salieron. Gold tiraba de Graham con una especie de atadura mágica, era invisible, pero podía percibirse que ahí estaba.

El sheriff la miró a los ojos y antes de que Rumpel lo sacase de la casa, le dijo:

-No confíes en ella, te hará daño.

Cuando se marcharon, subió al piso de arriba y la verdad no se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Regina. Sabía que eso ocurriría; Regina no estaba.

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias, gracias, gracias y así por infinito. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, por vuestro ánimos, por vuestros halagos , por todo... También gracias a los follow y fav, pero menos (decidme algo leñes)**

**Este capi acaba siendo muy tierno y en el próximo, comienza la acción. **

**Espero que os guste mucho y que me comentéis un montón.**

**Un beso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Se quedó un rato reflexionando si debería ir en busca de Regina o no, pero algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Le daba miedo tener que enfrentarse a las tinieblas que en esos momentos rodeaban a la morena, pero no quería dejarla sola y que ella pensara que la había juzgado duramente por lo que le había hecho a Graham.

No sabía como podría encontrarla, así que simplemente hizo algo que sus padres le habían contado, algo que le resultaba tan cursi como para vomitar, pero que ahora era su única opción. Dejó que su corazón la guiara. Invocó toda la magia que podría contener e hizo que esta se fijara en un objetivo; encontrar a Regina.

No le extrañó cuando se vio a las puertas del cementerio. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? La alcaldesa solía ir allí a reflexionar.

Se fijó en una tumba con una simple inscripción : "Henry". Tenía un flor fresca así que supuso que su magia la había guiado bien, Regina estaba allí.

Puso sus ojos en la puerta entreabierta del mausoleo, así que se acercó ligeramente vacilante.

-Regina…-dijo cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad del interior. Se dio de frente con un ataúd de piedra del que parecían surgir unas escaleras hacia un nivel subterráneo. Para su suerte no era demasiado aprensiva con el tema de los espíritus, porque la verdad es que se estaba sintiendo como una auténtica asalta tumbas.- Regina.- la volvió a llamar mientras intentaba no caer rodando por los escalones.

Cuando llegó abajo vio una estancia con el mismo aspecto que la parte superior, pero en esta había baúles y cajas amontonadas en las paredes, en un extremo había un espejo colgado en la pared y en el otro se abría otra estancia que parecía contener multitud de pequeñas cajas fuertes. Se acercó a la parte de los compartimentos, la cual parecía iluminada. No había nombre en los cajones. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos la superficie de uno de ellos y sintió como si no pudiese respirar.

-Corazones.- Saltó y gritó, todo a la vez, al escuchar el susurró tan cerca de su oído. Era Regina.

-Casi me matas- dijo mientras intentaba recuperarse del sobresalto.

-Te decía que lo que hay en estas cajas son corazones.-comentó la morena mientras paseaba la mirada por la sala.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te sorprende?- le preguntó con la ceja levemente alzada.

¿Qué le debía contestar? Se sentía abrumada. Si era cierto lo que la otra mujer decía, debía haber cientos en ese lugar. Le temblaron las rodillas, estaba viendo realmente las atrocidades que Regina había sido capaz de cometer, y es que una cosa era hacerse una idea por una visión de segundos, y otra estar el "salón macabro de los trofeos".

-Sígueme- sintió como la alcaldesa tiraba de ella hacia fuera. Donde antes había un espejo ahora se encontraba la entrada a una habitación. Se vio arrastrada hacia ella, dentro la decoración era muy similar a la utilizada por Regina en su despacho.-¿Quieres algo de beber?- le preguntó acercándose a un minibar situado en una esquina.

-Agua- susurró. Cuando tuvo la bebida, la acabó en segundos. Seguía teniendo la boca seca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó penetrándola con la mirada, una que por cierto seguía pareciéndole tremendamente triste, a pesar de que la morena intentara aparentar normalidad.

-Buscarte.-contestó tomando asiento en un sofá blanco. Regina permaneció de pie, observándola desde la otra punta del cuarto.

-Quiero estar sola.

-Y yo quiero saber el porqué estás tan rara- se echó para atrás y cruzó los brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres con raro?- se fijó en como se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja nerviosamente.

-Bueno…no sé…-se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia la otra mujer-llevas todo el día huyendo y lo de …Graham- bajó la vista al decir las últimas palabras. Una no veía todos los días a su "algo" arrancando órganos vitales.

-Querida, arrancar corazones no es extraño en mí.- esa mirada de superioridad que sacaba de vez en cuando la morena, la sacaba de quicio.

-Venga ya…-alzó la ceja- Estabas llorando como una histérica cuando he llegado y creo- dio un paso hacia Regina que la miraba fijamente- que si has hecho lo que has hecho, es por algo que te ha dicho, y no porque vaya en tu naturaleza realizar tales actos.

-¿Estás segura de que has visto lo que tengo ahí fuera?- supo que se refería a la habitación de enfrente y eso le causó escalofríos.- Además , ¿que nos haya engañado a todos no te parece suficiente motivo para arrancarle el corazón?

-Bueno, presupongamos que para ti es normal, cosa que no es así. Entonces, cuéntame qué es lo que demonios te pasa para ir huyendo todo el día como una forajida.- se acercó dos pasos más hacia Regina que seguía manteniendo una pose distante.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- le contestó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Ah, no?- desde luego la morena parecía tener un máster en agotar paciencias- Regina,- terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellas y le alzó la barbilla- todo lo que te pase es asunto mío.- susurró.

-¿Por qué crees eso si puede saberse?- le retiró la mano de la cara al ver que torcía la cabeza. Volvió hacia el sofá respirando hondo para evitar mandarla a la realísima mierda. Estaba intentándolo, de verdad, pero es que Regina no le ponía las cosas nada fáciles.-¡Porque es lo que ocurre en las parejas!- gritó a la mujer que seguía impasible en la otra punta.

-¿Y desde cuándo somos tal cosa?- la pregunta le dolió, más de lo que se hubiese esperado.

-No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto- se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón y ocultó la cara entre las manos.

-Es lo que hay.

-Intento acercarme a ti, entenderte, ser parte de algo contigo…- lo dijo más para ella misma que para la morena. Las lágrimas de frustración estaban a punto de hacer aparición, así que decidió mantener la cara oculta.

-Ya sabías como eran las cosas cuando decidiste embarcarte en esto, si no te conviene ya sabes la opción que tienes.

Saltó de su asiento y corrió hasta dejar a Regina acorralada contra la pared. Puso las manos en la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de la otra mujer.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué te pasa?- su voz sonó autoritaria, estaba demasiado cabreada.

-Quiero que te marches- sabía leer en esos ojos oscuros y estaba segura de que detrás de la capa de hielo estaba viendo la llamada de auxilio.

-¡No! No me voy a ninguna parte, si quieres que me vaya me tendrás que lanzar un hechizo. Y creo que sabes que conmigo no funcionan.- la morena se estaba achantando, se dio cuenta cuando esta desvió ligeramente la mirada.

-Necesito estar sola.

-No, eso es lo que tú te crees porque has estado demasiado tiempo confinada en tu soledad. Pero ahora estoy yo aquí y no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Y no sé si será por eso, pero como tu estado tenga que ver con algo que te haya dicho Graham, te juro que lo aplastaré con mis propias manos.- la vio suspirar. Con Regina era cuestión de insistir, aunque a veces sentía que podía acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera.

-Lleva razón- pasó por debajo de sus brazos y fue a sentarse en el sofá. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.- Te haré daño Emma, vete ahora que puedes.- Parecía entera, aunque ella supo que en el fondo estaba destrozada.

-Lo mataré- dijo apretando los dientes. Se sentó al lado de Regina.- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que lleva razón. Y se lo he demostrado cuando he sido incapaz de no arrancarle el corazón.- Hablaba con una tristeza infinita.

-Ha sido una buena forma de abatirlo- intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, a lo que Regina contestó forzando media sonrisa.

-Es que he vuelto a sentir el odio crecer en mi interior, la ganas de acabar con todos…por unos segundos he vuelto a ser la Reina Malvada y no sé si podré evitar toda mi vida volver a ser ella.

-Yo te ayudaré.- se colocó de cuclillas frente a Regina.

-Probablemente tu también me acabes odiando, así que no te emociones- lo dijo en tono burlón, pero Emma supo que lo pensaba de verdad.

-Eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué?- la morena alzó la ceja.

-Porque en mí causas justo el efecto contrario.-Al pensar en lo que iba a decir, tuvo claros todos sus sentimientos- Te…-notó el rojo comenzar a subir a sus mejillas- te quiero, Regina Mills.

Antes de poder reaccionar estaba sentada en el suelo con la alcaldesa encima, abrazándola tan fuerte que apenas la dejaba respirar. Cuando se miraron, por parte de Regina no le hacían falta palabras, en sus ojos vio todo lo que necesitaba. La besó, con cariño, con ternura…con amor. Poco a poco fueron intercambiando posiciones y Emma acabó encima de la morena.

Fue desabrochando lentamente los botones de la camisa de la otra mujer, dejando besos en cada porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto. Tras deshacerse de la ropa de Regina, se quitó la suya. Y cuando sus cuerpos se rozaron, tuvo más claro que nunca lo que antes le había dicho; la quería.

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo porque hace que me siga apeteciendo escribir. Os agradezco todos vuestros comentarios, favs y follows. Thanks !**

**De este cap qué deciros...pues mejor que leáis y saquéis vuestras propias conclusiones sobre lo que puede ocurrir en los siguientes.**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Estaba adormilada y es que creía que no se había encontrado más a gusto en toda su vida ; acurrucada entre los brazos de Emma, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, no quería moverse de allí.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó la rubia.

-En lo cómoda que me encuentro ahora mismo.

-Normal, me estás aplastando…-alzó ligeramente la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada a la joven, esta contestó sacándole la lengua.-Nos vamos a constipar.

-Aquí no hace frío- dijo pasando una pierna sobre las de Emma.

-Ya, pero estamos desnudas sobre una alfombra en el suelo.

Apoyó un codo y dejó reposar la cabeza en la mano. Se permitió observar a Emma durante unos minutos. Estaba preciosa, totalmente desnuda y con el pelo esparcido por el suelo. Parecía la protagonista de algún cuadro.

-¿Qué miras?- vio como la chica se sentía ligeramente avergonzada debido a su escrutinio.

-Te quejas mucho cuando no es la primera vez que acabamos así.

-Ya, eso sí. ¿Qué hora es?- la rubia le cogió la muñeca para consultar su reloj-¡Oh, Dios! Es tardísimo y tengo que ir a ver que ha pasado con Graham.

-¡Henry!- se puso de pie de un salto. –Tengo que ir a recogerle.- se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación buscando su ropa. Encontró el sujetador y se lo puso. Se fijó en que Emma seguía tumbada tan tranquila- ¿No te piensas levantar?

-No hay prisa. Le he dicho a mi madre que recogiese a Henry.- la rubia colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonreía mientras la observaba.

-Venga, levanta ¿Has visto mis bragas?- preguntó mirando detrás del sofá.

-¿Esto es lo que buscas?- se dio la vuelta y vio a la joven sosteniendo en alto la prenda.

-Trae.- se acercó y se la arrancó de la mano.- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí sola?- preguntó mientras se subía las medias-Porque yo me voy.

-Vale…visto así- Emma se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse. Tras unos segundos le sorprendió lo rápido que se había puesto toda la ropa, ella todavía estaba medio desnuda.

-Regina…- la rubia le rodeó la cintura la cual seguía sin nada encima- Quiero verte así siempre.

-¿Así cómo?- le puso las manos detrás del cuello

-Tan magnífica como eres. –sintió los labios de la joven sobre su nariz- No es que quiera compartirte pero sí que me gustaría que le mostraras a los demás una milésima parte de lo que me enseñas a mí.

-Me está diciendo, señorita Swan…- sonrió malévolamente y se separó de la otra mujer unos pasos- que quiere que me muestre así- dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior y las medias- delante de todo Storybrooke.

-Como eres…-Emma entornó los ojos y la atrajo hacia sí, la rubia la besó con pasión- Me voy.

-¿Ahora te entran las prisas?- se acercó al sofá y recogió su falda que descansaba sobre él.

-Es que a lo mejor hay alguien fuera y no quiero que nos vean…aquí juntas…sería raro.

-Bueno, no es raro que nos vean juntas.- se encogió de hombros.

-Ya , pero aún así…

-Sí, es mejor.- Emma se le acercó y le dejó un beso en los labios. Cuando la rubia iba a abandonar la estancia, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez era el momento de hablarle de lo de Henry.-Emma…- cuando la chica se dio la vuelta con cara interrogante, dudó y se echó para atrás, probablemente nunca sería capaz de decirle a Emma la verdad…además, no era algo fácil de decir.- Dile a Mary Margaret que yo pasaré a por Henry-comentó con una sonrisa. No se había atrevido, tal vez por la noche…

Se estaba empezando a abrochar los botones de la camisa cuando de nuevo oyó pasos por las escaleras. A saber qué querría ahora Emma, abrió la puerta sonriente. Se quedó de hielo cuando vio a la persona que estaba al otro lado del umbral.

-Buenas tardes, querida, supongo por el aspecto de tu vestimenta has tenido una apacible tarde con la señorita Swan- Cora la miraba son una sonrisa pintada en todas sus facciones- ¿No vas a saludar a tu madre después de tantos años?

Se echó hacia atrás e intentó invocar una bola de fuego pero no funcionaba. Se miró la mano con estupefacción.

-No te molestes.- la mujer mayor pasó a la habitación y se puso a observarla mientras hablaba- Mientras tú disfrutabas con la ayudante del sheriff, yo me he encargado de bloquear tu magia dentro de este lugar. Así que da igual cuanto lo intentes.- Estaba bloqueada, estaba delante de su madre y todo lo que podía sentir era desprecio por ella.

-¿Cómo has entrado en el pueblo?- miró a Cora con furia, no se achantaría delante de ella. Ya no era la niña que mendigaba su cariño.

-Sois tan tremendamente inocentes en este lugar- la vio acercarse al minibar y servirse una copa de whiskey. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba ropa actual; traje de chaqueta y tacones. Ella se quedó de pie pegada a la pared mientras su progenitora tomaba asiento en un sillón al lado del mueble de las bebidas.- Desde el mismo momento en que lancé la amenaza yo ya estaba aquí. Lo que pasa que la aparición de la señorita Swan retrasó mis planes. Tiene una magia excepcional, el problema es que la liga demasiado a sus emociones…¿Crees que podría, de alguna forma, obtener su poder?- la miraba con la misma prepotencia de antaño, aunque siempre acompañando sus palabras de una candida sonrisa que, en realidad, estaba cargada de veneno.

-Inténtalo, pero no podrás con ella.

-¿En serio? Vaya, Regina, creo que esta chica te ha calado hondo. –bebió un sorbo de su bebida- Lo cierto es que cuando me di cuenta de la relación que te unía la señorita Swan, me quedé sorprendida. Nunca imaginé que te gustaran las mujeres.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe.-miró la puerta unos segundos, quizás podría escapar.

-Querida, soy tu madre, me importa todo lo que ocurra en tu vida. Y, por cierto, es inútil que intentes huir porque he asegurado la salida de este lugar.

-Muy bien, ¿qué quieres?-se cruzó de brazos. Ojala pudiese hacerla estallar en mil pedazos.

-Llevarte a casa de nuevo, quiero que recuperemos nuestra relación.- Lo dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si no hubiese entre medias años de rencor y dolor.

-¿De qué relación hablas? ¿De aquella en la que me controlabas y urdías planes para casarme con reyes ancianos?

-Oh, querida, nunca hubieses llegado a acumular tanto poder como el que tenías si no hubiese sido por mí.- El convencimiento con el que hablaba su madre la estaba sacando de sus casillas, todo lo que a ella le había hecho daño , Cora lo concebía como favores que agradecer.

-¿Crees que me importaba el poder? Todo lo que quería era ser feliz y me arrebataste mi final feliz.

-Bueno, ahora tienes a la señorita Swan. ¿Qué diría Snow si se enterara de que su hija es la amante de la Reina Malvada?

-Te vuelvo a repetir que todo lo concerniente a mi relación con Emma no es de tu incumbencia.

-Voy a hacer que todos volvamos a casa y cuando estemos allí, juntas los dominaremos. ¿No quieres eso, cariño?- Regina entornó los ojos al ver la mirada esperanzada en los ojos de su madre, esperaba que no fuese tan ingenua como para pensar que ella iba a acceder.

-Sigue soñando- escupió las palabras con ira.

-Muy bien- se levantó- te dejo pensarlo mientras voy a llevar a cabo unas gestiones.- Si se iba quizás tuviese oportunidad de salir de ahí y avisar a todos de que Cora estaba en Storybrooke.

Siguió con la mirada a su madre mientras abandonaba el lugar. Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a reflexionar, tenía que hacer algo, pero si estaba atrapada en un lugar sin magia…Miró el móvil esperanzada, pero no tenía cobertura. Mierda. Se pasó las manos por el pelo; era la primera vez en 30 años que se encontraba con su madre y todo lo que podía pensar era en que ojala y no se hubiesen reencontrado.

Ya había aceptado que esta nunca la querría y aunque le jurase y perjurase que todo iba a cambiar y que podrían construir un mundo ideal para las dos, no podía creerla. Ahora era una mujer que no necesitaba ir rogando el amor de una madre sin corazón. Sólo quería que Cora desapareciese y que la dejase ser feliz con Henry…y con Emma.

Se asustó cuando alzó la mirada y en la puerta se encontró a un hombre alto, moreno y bien parecido. No le había oído entrar.

-Qué bien te mantienes a pesar de los años- le dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa.

-Hook…-contestó con desagrado.

* * *

Aparcó el coche en la entrada de la estación del sheriff. Casi se choca con su padre en la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar a verle?- le preguntó a David refiriéndose a Graham.

-Sí, eres la única a la que quiere ver. Además, toma- le puso un objeto en la mano- eres la nueva sheriff de Storybrooke.

-Oh, genial- miró la estrella que indicaba su rango con desagrado- bonita forma de ascender.

-Voy a hablar por teléfono con tu madre, si necesitas algo estaré aquí fuera.

-Vale, gracias- pasó hacia dentro y respiró hondo antes de doblar la esquina que le haría encontrarse frente al calabozo de Graham.

-Emma- el hombre se levantó y se pegó a los barrotes en cuanto la vio.- Déjame que te explique.

-Tampoco creo que tengas mucho que decir para justificar tus actos.- se cruzó de brazos mirando al chico con fiereza.

-No lo entiendes, crees que la conoces pero no tienes ni idea, te engaña como ya ha hecho con otros antes que tú.- sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Regina y odiaba cuando la cuestionaban de esa manera, sabía que la morena sentía algo por ella y no pensaba consentir que dijeran que ella era su simple pelele.

-Tú eres quien no sabe. Graham, has ayudado a Cora y ella es el peor mal al que nos podemos enfrentar.

-¿Eso crees?- el preso entrecerró los ojos- Si supieses por todo lo que yo he pasado te cuidarías mucho de defender a Regina.

-Sí, soy consciente de que muchísima gente ha sufrido por su culpa pero ha cambiado y creo que todos deberíamos mirar hacia delante. Atacarla a ella no va a hacer que volváis al Bosque Encantado, ni va a hacer que recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

-Cora nos devolverá a casa y se encargará de ella, eso es todo lo que yo quiero porque no soporto su presencia.- Emma vio dolor en los ojos de Graham- Temo que a ti te haga lo mismo que a mí me hizo.

-Nunca me haría daño, te aseguro que ya no es la que era.- Estaba sintiendo cierta pena al ver al ex sheriff comido por el rencor.

-He notado como te mira y yo…Emma, temo que seas su próxima víctima.

-¿Me mira cómo?- no entendía a lo que Graham se refería.

-Te desea, Emma. Regina te desea y si ella no consigue lo que quiere por las buenas, lo hará por las malas- Abrió los ojos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de la relación que existía entre ellas? Después cayó en la cuenta de lo que el hombre quería decir.

-¿Crees que me forzará a ser su amante?- preguntó alucinando todavía por lo que estaba intuyendo. Graham asintió- ¿A…a…ti te…hizo eso?- le costó dejar salir la pregunta. El preso asintió de nuevo- Pe…pero ¿cómo?- Regina nunca le había hablado del motivo por el cual Graham le profesaba tal odio.

-Le arrancó el corazón- la aparición de una mujer a su lado la hizo saltar y sacar como por acto reflejo la pistola de su funda.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó dispuesta a disparar y a lanzar su magia contra la recién llegada.

-Creo que en el fondo lo sabe, señorita Swan.- El porte, la sonrisa, la seguridad…todo eso le recordaba a alguien…a Regina.

-Cora…¿cómo has conseguido entrar?

-Llevo aquí más tiempo del que cree.

¿Cómo demonios no había caído en la cuenta de que la amenaza ya podía estar dentro? Miró a Graham que parecía igual de sorprendido que ella.

-La verdad, señorita Swan, - comenzó a decir la bruja mientras la rodeaba observándola de arriba abajo- que a pesar de que no me atraen las mujeres, he de reconocer que mi hija tiene muy buen gusto.

-Lo sabía- gritó Graham- A ella también se lo ha quitado ¿verdad?

-Oh, no, querido Cazador,- la mujer sólo la miraba a ella y sonreía perversamente- esta vez a Regina no le ha hecho falta utilizar la magia para conseguir a alguien que la satisfaga.

-¿Cómo?- desvió los ojos hacia el hombre- Tú y Regina…- ella bajó la mirada, se sentía mal porque conocía los sentimientos de Graham hacia ella y ella no le había dicho que ya estaba con alguien más.

-Si no hubiese dormido a tu padre- comentó Cora- sería un momento estupendo para pedirle que pasara.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- alzó la pistola dispuesta a disparar a la bruja.

-Tranquila, sólo duerme, además no me atacarás, porque si me ocurre algo tengo a alguien que no dudará en acabar con Regina.

-¿Dónde está?- sólo el pensar que esa mujer era capaz de matar a su propia hija hizo que la rabia saliera por todos sus poros en forma de magia. Sabía que si se lo proponía sería capaz de acabar con ella simplemente con un chasquido de dedos, pero no, ella no era una asesina.

-Te llevaré hasta ella, pero recuerda...- Cora se le puso a unos centímetros de distancia- es mi hija y volverá conmigo a casa.

Se tragó todas las palabras que se le agolpaban en la mente. Esa mujer no tenía ni idea de quien era su hija en realidad y no consentiría que la volviese a manipular a su antojo.

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias, gracias y gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. **

**Estoy tardando un poco en actualizar porque tengo una nueva historia entre manos que será muy diferente pero que yo la considero algo muy especial, en cuanto acabe esta la podréis leer.**

**Disfrutad la lectura que a este fic ya no le queda mucho (me da penica).**

**Un beso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Siguió a Cora con miedo, para qué negarlo, aquella mujer le causaba pavor. En su camino hacia el lugar donde tenía a Regina, que no era otro que el mausoleo en el que habían pasado la tarde, había pensado en mil formas de abatir a la bruja, pero ninguna la satisfizo.

Cuando pasaron a la habitación en la que hacía unas horas estaba haciendo el amor con la morena, se encontró con esta amarrada a un sillón, a su lado un joven moreno estaba de pie.

Corrió hacia Regina nada más cruzar la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?-intentó desatarla pero el hombre la separó agarrándola por la cintura.

-Para, rubita. No quieras soltar a la bestia.- le dirigió la mayor mirada de desagrado que era capaz de crear, qué se creía ese estúpido, con su escudo podía mandarlo al otro lado de la ciudad en segundos. Pero...se asustó, no sentía la magia. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró a Regina aterrada.

-No hay...¿por qué has venido?- le preguntó la que era su amante con cara de preocupación.

-No podía dejarte aquí...con ella- susurró

-Bien, señoritas- intervino Cora- se acabó la cháchara. Hook, serías tan amable de asegurarte que la señorita Swan , no nos da ningún problema.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se encontró con las manos atadas por detrás.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?- se volvió dispuesta a asestarle al tal Hook una patada en sus partes nobles, pero este le hizo la zancadilla y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Como le hagas algo, gusano asqueroso,- oyó que decía Regina mientras ella intentaba incorporarse- te juro que la parte que más te gustará de tu cuerpo será el muñón con el que sujetas el garfio.

-¡Eso!-gritó ella mientras se levantaba a duras penas. Fue lanzada por Cora al sofá. -¿No se supone que aquí no hay magia?- preguntó con un hilo de voz al ver que la bruja seguía apuntándola con la mano.

-No soy tan estúpida como para dejar inútil también mi magia.- contestó con superioridad la mujer mayor.

-Ahora que nos tienes aquí ¿qué quieres?- gruñó Regina

-De ti, cariño, quiero que vuelvas a casa conmigo, he pensado que me da igual llevar a los demás o no, sólo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi pequeña y de ti...- la miró a ella- quiero que no molestes cuando me marche de aquí con Regina. Y si de paso me llevo algo de tu magia...

-Como le hagas daño...- desde luego Regina parecía una pequeña bestia retorciéndose en su asiento.

-O sea, que vosotras...-intervino Hook mientras juntaba el garfio con el dedo índice de la otra mano- ¿estáis liadas?- Emma le puso una mueca de asco y miró a Regina que prácticamente imitaba su gesto- ¡Qué bueno! Pues...si queréis un trío...Regi, me parece muy mal que no me dijeses de tus gustos cuando aquella noche…

-No me hagas vomitar- gruñó la morena.

-Bueno, señorita Swan…¿qué hago contigo?- intervino la bruja.

-Nada, porque mis padres y Gold no tardarán en llegar. – El pueblo estaba lleno de detectores de la magia de Cora y ya la había utilizado, por lo tanto, todos debían estar en alerta.

-¿Crees que no me he cuidado en hacer que mi rastro sea indetectable?- se sentó al otro lado del sofá- Hija, no me extraña que tiranizases a todo el Bosque Encantado…son de un simple.- El tono melodramático de Cora la estaba sacando de quicio.- En fin…te llevaría a ti también, señorita Swan, pero sé que tus intenciones son tan buenas que nunca conseguiría que colaborases conmigo. Así que…-la miró fijamente- voy a asegurarme de que no quieras seguirme para encontrar a Regina.

-Madre,- dijo la morena que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a estallar de la tensión- no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado.

-Pero, cariño ¿qué tienes que te ate aquí? Podríamos viajar de portal en portal, de mundo en mundo, seríamos felices…las dos.- Emma vio como Regina ponía cara de asco cuando su madre se le acercó y la cogió por la barbilla.

-Y si sólo querías que fuese contigo ¿por qué lanzaste aquella amenaza para que se enteraran todos?-preguntó la morena, que parecía un poco confundida.

-Así ha sido mucho más divertido, además, que creía que te pondrías de mi lado y que les dificultarías el trabajo mientras ellos se volvían locos para localizarme. Me sentí un poco decepcionada cuando decidiste unirte a la lucha y, además, me sorprendió que utilizases el hechizo de "el arma más poderosa" y lo que menos me esperaba era que apareciese la señorita Swan como resultado del mismo.

Los andares de la bruja le recordaban muchísimo a los de Regina, aunque físicamente no eran muy parecidas, sí que en los movimientos y en el porte eran clavaditas. Mientras se desarrollaba la conversación madre-hija estaba evaluando las posibilidades que tenían de escapar, pero Hook no dejaba de mirarla. Además, era una mirada un poco pervertida y eso la estaba poniendo de peor humor del que ya estaba.

-¿Y por qué usaste a Graham si tu ya estabas aquí?- Regina tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-Porque no podía estar dentro de las reuniones sin que os percataseis de mi presencia, así que me aproveché del odio que te tenía. Me hubiese servido de más ayuda si hubiese seguido siendo tu compañero de cama, en vez de haberse enamorado de la señorita Swan.- La mujer sonrió a la vez que hablaba, sabía que ella estaba dolida porque Regina no le hubiese comentado el "pequeño" detalle de que durante años había sido la amante del sheriff.-Por cierto, creo que este hecho era algo que usted desconocía ¿verdad?- le preguntó directamente a ella.

-Lo que yo sepa o no, te tiene que dar lo mismo- No pensaba dejar ver que, en realidad, estaba muy dolida. Creía que sabía todo acerca de Regina, pero parecía ser que no. Forcejeó con las cuerdas que le rodeaban a las muñecas, pero estas no cedían.

-Muñeca, soy un experto en nudos- le dijo el hombre que no dejaba de mirarla sonriendo, le repugnaba soberanamente.-No lo intentes, no vaya a ser que te hagas daño, me gustan las chicas sin cicatrices- le guiñó un ojo.

-Asqueroso…-musitó Regina, lo que le hizo mirarla. Se quedaron unos segundos reflejándose cada una en los ojos de la otra, vio miedo en la oscuridad de aquella mirada. Miedo y dolor. Sabía que en la suya había motas de decepción y que Regina lo había notado.

Cora consultó su reloj y se dirigió a Hook.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos yendo, tengo que abrir el portal y no quiero tener que encontrarme con Rumpel porque nos puede dar problemas. Hazme el favor de esperar arriba con mi hija, mientras hablo unos minutos con la señorita Swan.

-Yo me quedo en Storybrooke, Cora- le dijo el hombre.

-Tu haz lo que quieras, cuando abra el portal serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

-Muy bien- contestó Hook, que se acercó a Regina y la desató del sillón, dejándola todavía atada entre sí. Para sólo tener una mano se manejaba genial con ese gancho, pensó Emma.

-¿Dónde te la llevas?- se intentó levantar del sofá pero Cora hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

-Sólo van a esperarnos arriba mientras hablamos usted y yo- contestó la bruja sonriendo.

-Vamos, Regi- Hook se cargó a Regina al hombro, la cual no dejaba de patalear y maldecir. Lo último que escuchó de ella fue "Como le toques un pelo a Emma, te juro que te mataré", después la puerta se cerró.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó directamente a Cora, que la miraba colocada de pie frente a ella.

-Voy a ofrecerte que nos acompañes, quiero viajar, conocer lugares y me encantaría contar con tu poder, además así mi hija no se quejaría tanto de que le arrebaté su final feliz.- se percató de que había cambiado el tono al tuteo y eso le hizo pensar que la conversación se tornaría en algo más serio.

-No iré contigo a ningún lado y a Regina no te la llevarás a ninguna parte- contestó con la mayor convicción posible de que en realidad podría impedir que su interlocutora cumpliese sus planes, pero dada su situación no había demasiadas esperanzas de salir victoriosa ante un enfrentamiento con la bruja.

-¿Estás enamorada de ella o es sólo alguien con quien pasar el rato?- le preguntó la mujer mayor mientras colocaba el sillón que antes había ocupado Regina frente a ella. Cuando se sentó la miró a los ojos y ella intentó demostrarle todo el desprecio que sentía hacia su persona a través de la mirada.- La quieres ¿verdad?- Ella cambió la vista, no era eso lo que le había querido expresar. -¿Por qué?- le preguntó la otra mujer.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- no entendía muy bien que le quería decir con la pregunta.

-¿Por qué la quieres cuando todos los demás la odian? Siento curiosidad por ello. – Cora se recostó en el sillón y la miró con esa sonrisilla que parecía nunca abandonarle la cara.

No pretendía decirle las razones por las cuales quería a Regina, no pretendía compartir algo tan íntimo con esa mujer.

-¿Crees que no intentará huir de ti? La vas a alejar de su hijo y eso es lo que ella más quiere en este mundo. Removerá cielo y tierra para volver a estar con él- Cambió de tema porque este le parecía mucho más relevante dadas las circunstancias.

-Sí, no creas que no he pensado en Henry…lo podría llevar con nosotras, pero hace que Regina se convierta en una pusilánime y eso no me gusta- le molestó el gesto de asco que hizo la mujer al hablar del niño, era su nieto y parecía no importarle en absoluto- Pero el otro día me enteré de una noticia que me ha hecho todo mucho más fácil…y cuando la conozcas tú serás la que haga que Regina quiera volver conmigo. No intentará regresar, porque aquí no le quedará nada, y te aseguro que tú no querrás volver a verla.

-¿Ah, sí?- alzó la ceja interrogante. No había nada en el mundo que le hiciese querer alejarse de Regina, le dolía lo de Graham y tenía que reconocer que le parecía muy rastrero ese tipo de sometimiento, pero eso no significaba que fuese a dejar que Cora se la llevase.- Regina ha cambiado, da igual lo que le digas o hagas, pero no volverá a ser la que era.

-¿Estás segura?- la bruja rió con sorna- Creo que no la conoces en absoluto, por mucho que creas. Regina, -la mujer se inclinó hacia delante quedando más cerca de ella y de su gesto desafiante- ha cambiado por el niño y por ti. ¿Sabes lo que significa que aparecieses tú cuando ella lanzó el hechizo?- alzó las cejas ante la pregunta que se le planteaba- Tú no apareciste para derrotarme, Emma, apareciste para acabar con la antigua Regina…"El arma más poderosa" responde según quien la invoque y en el caso de mi hija apareciste tú para derrotar aquello que ella más temía, que no era otra cosa que a la Reina Malvada. Por lo tanto, sin su "arma"- Cora hizo comillas aéreas al pronunciar la última palabra- ella volverá a ser la que era.

-Da igual lo que pretendas hacerme, Regina no volverá a ser como antes y aunque lo hiciese, si la separas de Henry ella volverá a por él, porque ese niño necesita a su madre y ella sería incapaz de abandonarlo- estaba un poco perdida en los derroteros que había tomado la conversación.

-¡Bah!- Cora se volvió a echar hacia atrás en su asiento- Ese niño es una veleta, cuando sepa quien es su verdadera madre no le importará en absoluto que Regina se vaya o se quede, y eso sólo hará que ella se eche más a mis brazos.

-¿Verdadera madre? ¿Te estás refiriendo a la madre biológica de Henry?- ahora estaba estupefacta.

-Exacto.- la bruja sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Y cómo piensas dar con ella?

-La tengo delante.

Sintió como se le paraba el corazón durante unos instantes, no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía ser la madre de Henry, no, era imposible. Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para enfrentarse a la afirmación de Cora, la bruja mentía.

-Eso es imposible.

-Piénsalo, hace años diste un hijo en adopción, que curiosamente tendría la misma edad de Henry. Regina adoptó por esas fechas un bebé. ¿Casualidad?

-Sí- gruñó. ¿Por qué demonios le estaba contando esa mentira? No era posible…

-El cumpleaños de Henry es el mismo día que el nacimiento de tu hijo, ¿nunca has pensado que él podría ser tu niño perdido?

-No.- Algo le cosquilleaba en su interior, algo se iba extendiendo dentro de ella con cada insinuación de Cora…Magia, podía sentir la aparición de su magia.

-Pues Regina sí- esa mujer se estaba pasando contando embustes sobre un tema tan serio como era ese.

-Mentira, si hubiese sospechado algo estoy segura de que me lo hubiese dicho.- Sintió como las cuerdas de sus manos se deshacían. Cora estaba juntando dos cosas con las que no se podía jugar ; el tema del hijo que dio en adopción, el cual era el asunto más duro de su vida, y la posibilidad de que Regina la hubiese engañado en algo que sabía que le dolía tanto. Sentía el poder recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

-No sólo ha sospechado, querida, ella lo sabe, sabe que tú eres la madre de Henry y no te lo ha dicho.

-Mentira- gritó al tiempo que se levantaba, ya libre de sus ataduras, y lanzaba mágicamente a Cora contra la pared de enfrente.

-Vaya…sí que eres poderosa- dijo la mujer algo aturdida por el golpe.

-Voy a acabar contigo- sentía la rabia correr por sus venas.

-Tu magia está ligada a tus emociones, y ahora mismo no es a mí a quien van dirigidos tus sentimientos de furia- la bruja sonrió desde el suelo.- ¿Crees que te he mentido? sube y pregúntaselo.

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras arriba. Hook y Regina estaban allí, ambos la miraron sorprendidos cuando apareció. Levantó la mano y lanzó a Hook contra el suelo antes de que este se tirase sobre ella. Después miró a Regina y con magia le soltó las cuerdas que la mantenían inmóvil.

-¿Ti…tienes magia? ¿Pero cómo?- le preguntó. Ella la agarró por los brazos y la miró a los ojos, sabía que estaba sujetándola con demasiada fuerza- ¿Qué te pasa?.

-¿Es mi hijo?- la palabras le salieron como un rugido.

-No sé a qué te refieres- vio el miedo en las bonitas facciones de la morena.

-Regina,¿ Henry es mi hijo? ¡Contesta!- la zarandeó. Se fijó en las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la otra mujer. Esa fue la confirmación a sus temores. La soltó como si quemase y se apoyó en un muro del mausoleo. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Emma, te lo iba a decir…- escuchó que decía Regina, la cual se había colocado a su lado y le pasaba una mano por la espalda.

-¡No me toques!¿ Cuándo, Regina? ¡¿Cuándo?!- estaba dolida, furiosa, tenía ganas de desaparecer, así de simple….- ¿Sabes? Todos llevaban razón cuando me decían que no me fiase de ti.

-Te juro que te lo iba a decir- creía que nunca había visto a Regina tan suplicante como ahora, pero ella sólo podía sentir furia.

-Y, dime, - Cora apareció por las escaleras- ¿sigues queriendo impedir que ella venga conmigo?

Notó como algo dentro de ella estallaba, como intentaba salir de su interior y no podía pararlo. La vista se le nubló y oyó una gran explosión. Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¿Opiniones? (no me matéis) **


	24. Chapter 24

**He vuelto! Y muy pronto! Es que después del revuelo que se ha montado con el último capi, cualquiera...jejeje**

**Aquí os dejo todas las respuesta a vuestras dudas sobre la explosión. Si veis que no lo he explicado bien , no dudéis en preguntar. Por cierto, mil gracias por los comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Seis meses después…**

Miró el reloj que estaba en la entrada de la estación, aún faltaban 20 minutos para la llegada del tren. Se sentó a esperar.

Estaba nerviosa, le resultaba inevitable; era la primera vez que iba a ver a Henry siendo ambos conscientes de la relación que los unía.

Sabía que con él había sido una cobarde, que debería haberse sentado con el niño y explicarle la situación. Pero no pudo…y sólo salió corriendo.

Estos últimos meses no habían sido fáciles. Después de lo ocurrido con Cora en el mausoleo, se despertó en el hospital siendo plenamente consciente del hecho de que tenía un hijo. Un hijo al que había dado en adopción hacía mucho y con el que llevaba un tiempo conviviendo sin saber quien era en realidad.

Así que salió por la tangente, en cuanto le dieron el alta del hospital y supo que Cora estaba encerrada de manera que no podía hacer daño a nadie, hizo las maletas y se marchó.

Había vuelto a Boston y había recuperado su antigua vida de caza recompensas. Había regresado a su soledad, al mundo de la antigua Emma, pero en su interior todo había cambiado. Ahora, en algún lugar de Maine tenía unos amigos, unos padres, un hijo…y una persona a la que quería a pesar del dolor que le había supuesto la mentira sobre un tema tan importante como su maternidad.

Se pasaba las horas del día evitando pensar en Regina, pero era imposible sacarla de su mente. Le dolía acordarse de ella, porque se sentía traicionada tan profundamente que le molestaba el hecho de echarla tan desesperadamente de menos.

Muchas noches había descolgado el teléfono y había llamado a la gran mansión, la había escuchado al otro lado de la línea pero ella había sido incapaz de decirle algo. Más que nada porque no sabía que decirle, por una parte la odiaba y, por otra, se moría de ganas por saber de ella.

Era consciente de que la morena tenía que odiarla. Ella se había marchado sin explicación, simplemente se esfumó. Por eso le sorprendió cuando un par de meses después del fatídico suceso del cementerio, Henry la llamó para decirle que sabía la verdad, que Regina le había dicho que ella era su madre. Fue una conversación difícil, ¿qué le decía una a un hijo que creía que nunca conocería? Pero acordó con el niño que hablarían dos veces por semana y con el paso del tiempo había accedido a que este la visitara. Así que ahí estaba, esperando al pequeño que venía con Snow de acompañante.

No había perdido la relación con sus padres porque ellos no se merecían eso, bastante habían sufrido con perderla una vez, además, ella también se sentía reconfortada al saber que tenía a dos personas que la querían sobre todas las cosas, dos personas a las que podría acudir sin reservas. Se alegraron cuando se enteraron de que tenían un nieto y aunque no llegaban a comprender el porqué de su huida al enterarse de la noticia, siempre habían sido respetuosos con su decisión de permanecer un tiempo alejada de Storybrooke.

Faltaban un par de minutos para que el tren entrase en la estación así que se acercó a las puertas de llegada. Cuando estas se abrieron, vio como su madre y su hijo salían cogidos de la mano. El niño se soltó y corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio.

-¡Emma!- dijo el pequeño colgándose de su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa, chico?- contestó dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. Se separó un poco y le miró, había crecido mucho.- Estás hecho un hombre.

-Sí, mamá dice que dentro de poco seré igual de alto que ella- Sonrió como pudo al comentario de simple referencia a Regina hizo que sintiera un pinchazo en el estómago.

-Hola, cariño. – Su madre la rodeó con los brazos y la estrujó- Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Yo a ti también- No mentía, ahora tenía una madre a la que contarle los problemas de su vida y aunque no le podía contar todo, como el tipo de relación que la había unido a Regina, sí que se sentía muy feliz de tenerla.

-Tengo hambre…- dijo el niño, lo que las obligó a separarse.

-Pero si hace un rato te has comido un trozo de tarta.- le contestó Mary Margaret muy sonriente- Se parece a ti.- Ambas rieron.

-Venga vamos, tengo el coche aparcado fuera- puso un brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo y se dirigieron a la salida. Se fijó en que tanto Snow como Henry iban mirando todo lo que había en la estación con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esto es sorprendente- Su madre parecía absorta por el ajetreo que había en el lugar. Sonrió interiormente al pensar que todo esto era nuevo para ellos, jamás habían salido de Storybrooke. Durante la maldición era imposible que saliesen y después todos habían estado demasiado ocupados como para siquiera planteárselo.

-En Maine habéis tenido que ir a coger el tren. Ya habéis estado en una estación y todas son iguales. Lo de fuera os impactará más.

-Sí, el abuelo se ha perdido tres veces hasta que hemos llegado- comentó el niño divertido.

-Uff, está de un humor con esto de que voy a estar fuera una semana- intervino Snow.

-Llámale para que no se preocupe- dijo ella guiándolos a través del tráfico para ir al coche que estaba cruzando la calle.

-Cuando lleguemos a tu casa, porque me va a tener una hora al teléfono- Puso un gesto raro al imaginarse a sus padres hablando vía telefónica, fijo que eran de esos de "cuelga tú","no tú"…y así hasta el infinito.

Se montaron en el auto y condujo hasta un restaurante que sabía que a Henry le gustaría, porque tenían multitud de máquinas con videojuegos. Tras una amena cena en la que el niño le contó muchas cosas sobre el pueblo, le dejó irse a jugar un rato.

-Estaba muy emocionado con venir a verte- comentó Mary Margaret viendo al chico alejarse.

-Lo sé, anoche le tuve que mandar a la cama porque me llamó mil veces y muy tarde. Y todo para hacer planes- sonrió al verle intentando descubrir como iba uno de los aparatos del local.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó su madre fijando la vista en ella.

-Muy contenta de que estéis aquí.- Snow le puso una mano sobre las suyas.

-Todo el mundo te echa de menos, deberías regresar a casa.

-Lo sé…pero aún no estoy preparada.

-¿Y lo de la magia cómo va?

-Nada, sigo igual. Desde la explosión que provoqué aquella tarde es como si se hubiese esfumado.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes lo que me dijo Gold, que era normal que estuvieses un tiempo sin ella debido al desgaste que sufriste tras aquello.

Se fiaba de los conocimientos de Rumpelstinski, pero llevaba seis meses sin una pizca de poder. Según el Oscuro, nunca había visto nada igual; la explosión que surgió de su magia arrasó con todo lo mágico de Storybrooke, nadie tuvo poderes en varios días. Y puesto que ella había sido el detonante de aquello, era normal que tuviese las reservas agotadas.

-De todas formas, me da igual, no me importa si no vuelvo a tener. Me preocupaba cuando tenía que proteger a más gente pero ahora, me da lo mismo. ¿Qué pensáis hacer con Cora?- preguntó antes de dar un trago a su enorme batido de chocolate.

-Pues hay varias posturas sobre el tema. Tu padre quiere mantenerla apresada en Storybrooke y Rumpel opina que hagamos un chanchullo burocrático y se la entreguemos las autoridades de aquí.

-Pero eso no es viable-dijo Emma- ¿de qué presentamos los cargos? Además en una de las celdas normales duraría 2 minutos.

-Él dice que se encargaría de asegurar el sitio al que se la llevaran.

-Pfff-negó con la cabeza- Imposible.

-Lo raro es que Regina no se ha pronunciado sobre el tema- comentó Mary Margaret removiendo la taza de té que se estaba tomando por postre. Ella sonrió levemente a modo de respuesta.- Emma,- su madre fijó los ojos en los suyos- ¿qué te pasó con ella?

-Ya te lo dije, ella sabía que Henry era mi hijo y no me lo dijo, lo que demuestra que no puedo confiar en ella.- removió el batido con la pajita. No quería hablar de ese tema.

-Sin que sirva de precedente voy a defenderla- alzó la vista y miró sorprendida a Mary Margaret- Tuvo que ser duro para Regina enterarse de que Henry tenía a alguien más y no veo justo que sigas enfadada con ella porque, sinceramente, creo que la culpaste de ocultártelo simplemente porque tenías un miedo atroz a enfrentarte al hecho de que tienes un hijo.

-¡Vaya! ¿En qué punto se han aliado la bruja y la Reina Malvada?- se echó para atrás en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. No, ella estaba enfadada con Regina por haberle mentido, no había más trasfondos.

-Mira Emma, soy tu madre y como tal creo que debo guiarte cuando te equivocas. –alzó la ceja en respuesta a esas palabras. – Fue ella la que le dijo a Henry la verdad, porque tú no te hubieses atrevido en tu vida, así que no la culpes de ocultarte algo que tú gustosa hubieses ignorado de haber podido.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que hubiese permanecido sin hacerme cargo de mi hijo?- se levantó y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, estaba muy cabreada.

-No lo sé, pero no es justa tu actitud. Es la otra madre de Henry y creo que deberías intentar mantener una relación cordial, no cambiar de tema cada vez que sale en la conversación.

-¿Por qué me dices ahora esto?-apretó los dientes mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-Porque Emma, Regina no está bien…no te lo he contado antes porque dijiste que no querías saber nada de ella, pero ahora que te tengo enfrente no puedo seguir callada.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no está bien?- entornó los ojos.

-Desde que te fuiste no sale apenas, dejó el cargo de alcaldesa y sólo se la ve yendo a recoger a Henry al colegio. Se ha pasado todo el verano sin pisar la calle y eso, quieras o no, le afecta al niño.

-Querrá descansar o yo que sé- se fijó en como Henry se concentraba en uno de los videojuegos.

-Sí bueno, también hay quien dice que se está matando a beber y fumar…-volvió a mirar a Snow.-Emma, no quiero que me cuentes que tipo de relación era la que tenías con Regina, pero sé que erais más que simples amigas y ahora, creo que te necesita….

Se quedó con la boca abierta.¿Sabía Snow que habían estado juntas? Iba a decir algo pero se vio interrumpida por Henry que pedía ir a casa porque estaba muerto de sueño.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño apartamento se repartieron las habitaciones; Snow ocuparía el cuarto de inivitados y Henry había pedido dormir con la rubia en su habitación. Por suerte la cama era enorme.

-¿Puedo llamar a mamá?-le preguntó el pequeño apareciendo por la puerta del baño mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes.

-Claro, coge mi móvil.- sonrió.

-Gracias.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación que el niño mantenía con Regina, ella se quedó en el espejo mirando su reflejo. Parecía más infeliz que cuando estaba en Storybrooke, todas sus facciones estaban faltas de emoción…Y no quería pensar que se encontraba en ese estado porque, en realidad, su madre tenía razón y que ella había echado a perder la mejor relación que había tenido en su vida por ser una estúpida cobarde. No, estaba más que justificado el motivo de su enfado…

-Emma,- Henry volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta- mamá quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Có…có….mo?- balbuceó a duras penas.

-Sí, ponte- el niño le extendió el teléfono y ella lo cogió a pesar de que le temblaban las manos. No estaba preparada para volver a hablar con ella.

-¿Ho…hola?- sabía que había sonado como una estúpida al tartamudear.

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan- le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar a Regina de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Bu..buenas noches, Regina- parecía idiota hablando.

-Quería hablar con usted para que se encargue de que Henry haga los deberes esta semana. Sé que su madre quedó en hacerse cargo, pero simplemente se lo quería recordar a usted para que bajo ningún concepto el niño no los haga.- le sorprendió el tono frío que estaba empleando la otra mujer. Aunque bueno, es el que solía utilizar con todo el mundo.

-No te preocupes.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-De…de nada- pues si lo estaba pasando mal, parecía que había sacado todas sus armas para mantener un tono de voz completamente frío.

-Buenas noches, señorita Swan- después oyó el pitido que indicaba que la conversación había terminado.

Cuando pasó a su habitación Henry estaba ya metido en la cama. La miró sonriente.

-Me gusta tu casa- dijo el pequeño.

-Bueno, no es tan grande como la tuya pero no está mal- Lo cierto es que había encontrado un apartamento que estaba bastante bien. Se tumbó al lado del niño y dudó si preguntarle lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.-Henry- el niño la miró-¿cómo está tu madre?

-Triste-contestó el chico.

-¿Por qué?- ella también le miró.

-Creo que te echa de menos. Cuando te fuiste muchas noches la oía llorar, - se puso de lado para mirar mejor a su hijo- creo que le dolió mucho que te marchases sin despedirte. ¿Por qué estáis enfadadas?

-Cosas de mayores- no creía que fuese buena idea contarle al niño lo sucedido. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos pensando en lo que le había dicho Snow de que comentaban que ahora bebía bastante, incluso que fumaba. -¿Hace ahora algo distinto?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé…sale menos…ha empezado a hacer cosas que antes no hacía…

-No sale mucho, pero por lo demás creo que todo va igual. Bueno- bostezó- ahora fuma de vez en cuando, pero ella cree que yo no lo sé. No se lo digas.

-Tranquilo- sonrió levemente y se volvió para apagar la luz.- Buenas noches.- dijo y se acomodó en el lecho.

O sea que era cierto, Regina no estaba bien porque si era cierto lo que comentaban por el pueblo sobre su nueva adicción al tabaco, era probable que la del alcohol también fuese verdad.

Se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas, estaba preocupada por la morena. La seguía queriendo por mucho que se lo intentara negar y quizás su madre llevaba razón y la había culpado a ella porque le había resultado más fácil que enfrentarse al hecho de que era madre. Además, Regina en ningún momento había puesto dificultades para que tuviese relación con Henry, más bien había sido al revés.

Cuando el amanecer llegó a Boston, Emma ya tenía claro cuál sería su próximo paso a dar: A final de semana, volvería a Storybrooke con su madre y su hijo.

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Al fin actualizo este fic! Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros comentarios.**

**Este capi es...puro drama. :( Lo arreglaré ...de verdad.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

-¡Qué contenta estoy de que vuelvas a casa!- debía ser la vigésima vez que su madre decía lo mismo desde que habían salido de Boston. Tenía que haberla mandado en tren en vez de aguantar las horas de viaje con ella como copiloto y repitiendo siempre lo mismo.

-¿Y no vamos a volver más a Boston?- preguntó Henry desde el asiento trasero.

-Iremos a muchos más sitios cuando tengas vacaciones, pero no vas a volver a saltarte el colegio, que ¡vaya semana sabática te has pegado!- contestó prestando atención a la carretera.

-¿Y mamá podría venir?- el pequeño sonaba entusiasmado con la idea de tener próximos viajes.

-Ya veremos…- Regina, así habían sido sus noches de la última semana, pensando en cómo se enfrentaría a Regina. Podría posponer unos días la confrontación, al menos hasta que se hubiese vuelto a instalar en el pueblo, pero no podría evitarla eternamente, porque en algún momento tendrían que hablar de Henry

Cuando llegaron a Storybrooke, Snow insistió en que fueran primero a Granny's. Y cuando entraron Emma supo porqué, medio pueblo estaba allí reunido. Se sintió bien, sintió que sí, que había vuelto a casa. Por lo tanto, era estúpido aquello que un día le dijo a Regina, lo de que si no estaba con ella se iría para no volver, porque ya lo había hecho y ¿qué había conseguido? Sentirse sola, cuando en realidad no tenía razón para ello, porque ahora tenía una familia y unos amigos que la querían.

-Qué guapa estás – le dijo Ruby dándole un abrazo- Me gusta tu nuevo pelo- sabía que se refería a que ya no lo llevaba rizado, sino que ahora su melena era lisa y más larga.

-Tú también estás genial- La verdad es que estaba tan guapa como siempre.

Su padre la tuvo entretenida bastante rato, preguntándole por todo lo que habían hecho durante esa semana, pero ella apenas pudo hablar porque Henry se encargó de relatar con todo tipo de detalles todo lo que habían visto y hecho.

-Henry, -llamó a su hijo después de mirar el reloj- creo que es hora de que te lleve a casa.

-Joooo, ¿por qué?- se quejó el pequeño.

-Porque mañana tienes colegio y tu madre va a matarme si no apareces hoy.

-Bueno….vaaale…- le removió el pelo al chico y se volvió para buscar a Mary Margaret.

-Voy a llevar a Henry- le dijo a la mujer- ¿Me acompañas?- No quería tener que encontrarse con Regina así que si su madre iba con ellos no habría necesidad.

-Vale. David,- Snow se dirigió a su marido- voy a acompañar a Emma a llevar al niño, nos vemos en casa.

-De acuerdo- el hombre le dejó un beso en los labios a su mujer.

Aparcó en la calle frente a la casa de Regina y su madre y su hijo bajaron del coche y cogieron las maletas. Emma se fijó en como llamaban a la puerta, pero parecía ser que nadie les abría. Snow volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó al auto de nuevo.

-No abre…- le dijo desde el otro lado de la ventanilla.- Y hay luz.

-¿La has llamado por teléfono?- Era extraño que Regina no estuviese pendiente del timbre, porque seguro que estaría ansiosa porque Henry volviese a casa.

-Suena dentro, pero no responde- Snow se encogió de hombros.

-Veamos- abrió la puerta y se bajó de su escarabajo amarillo. Dio unos pasos hacia la mansión y luego cayó en la cuenta de algo- ¡Espera! Porque creo que….- volvió al coche y rebuscó en la guantera- ¡Bingo!- su madre la miró con cara de confusión. Emma le mostró una llave- Nunca se la devolví.- Corrió hacia la casa, metió el objeto en la cerradura y abrió- Esperad aquí- No le apetecía entrar pero tenía que ver si todo estaba bien antes de permitir a Henry quedarse.

Entró algo temblorosa al vestíbulo y siguió la luz que salía de la salita, seguramente estaría ahí y no había escuchado el timbre.

-Regina…- era cierto lo de que fumaba porque había un pestuzo en la casa bastante insoportable.- Regina…-volvió a nombrarla. Se la encontró tumbada en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Parecía profundamente dormida- Se fijó en el vaso y en la botella de coñac que estaba vacía sobre la mesa. Genial, era cierto, ahora le había dado por beber. Volvió sobre sus pasos- Llévate a Henry a casa, yo me quedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- la preocupación iba unida a la pregunta de su madre.

-Ya te contaré.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Le pasa algo a mamá?- le preguntó Henry.

-No, sólo que se siente un poco mal y es mejor que hoy te quedes con los abuelos, ¿vale, chico?- el niño asintió.

-Si necesitas algo me llamas- le dijo su madre mientras ella le extendía las llaves del coche.

-No te preocupes.- Miró como la mujer y el niño se alejaban de la casa y volvió dentro. Suspiró tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Se le había quedado la boca seca. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Regina con darse al alcohol? Por el amor hermoso, ¡tenía un hijo!

Pasó de nuevo a la habitación en la que estaba la morena y se sentó en el sillón que había frente al sofá. La miró mientras la otra dormía la mona. Llevaba uno de los camisones que solía usar como pijama, tenía la cara libre de maquillaje y parecía estar sumida en un apacible sueño, aunque de vez en cuando daba unos ligeros ronquidos.

Estaba nerviosa así que se puso a recoger; quitó el vaso y la botella de la mesa. Después fue al armario de las bebidas y vació por el fregadero todo lo que había en él. Estaba cerrando la bolsa de basura plagada de cristal cuando oyó unos pasos detrás de ella.

Se volvió y se encontró con la cara de sorpresa de Regina, la cual disimuló rápidamente cambiándola por un gesto de desprecio.

-¿Qué hace en mi casa, señorita Swan?

-Quitar todas las sustancias nocivas- removió la bolsa la cual sonó al chocar las botellas que contenía.

-¿Y quién le ha dado semejante derecho?- Regina se fue acercando a ella amenazante, con ese paso con el que parecía imitar a una pantera a punto de atacar.

-Me lo he tomado yo misma, ya que he traído a Henry y resulta que no has abierto porque estabas durmiendo la mona, así que como comprenderás, no voy a dejar que mi hijo te vea en semejantes condiciones.- no podía mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba porque se sentía todavía un poco avergonzada por la forma en que se marchó.

-¿Así que ahora es su hijo?- podía percibir que la morena seguía un poco afectada por el alcohol, se le notaba en la voz.

-Yo nunca he dicho que no lo sea, simplemente ignoraba que lo fuese porque alguien decidió ocultármelo.- Sabía que no había sido una madre ejemplar, pero ahora lo estaba intentando y no iba a consentir que Regina lo cuestionase.

-Ya…por eso se fue en cuanto lo supo- Con cada palabra el tono de voz de la otra mujer destilaba veneno puro.

-Lo importante es que he vuelto y me preocupo por él, así que si no te importa intenta controlar tus borracheras cuando sepas que Henry va a estar en tu casa.- supo que le había hecho daño en cuanto vio chispas moradas aparecer por sus ojos. Esperaba que no la atacara con magia porque ahora no tenía nada que la protegiese.

-¡Márchate!- rugió Regina. Antes de poder hacer algo por evitarlo, se vio tirada en el suelo frente a la puerta de la mansión.

* * *

Oyó los golpes y las voces de Emma en la entrada. No estaba dispuesta a dejarla pasar de nuevo.

Lanzó una de las sillas del comedor contra la pared más cercana. ¿Qué pretendía Emma presentándose como si nada después de tanto tiempo? Encima la había acusado de ser una alcohólica… Vale que últimamente bebía más que nunca, pero de ahí a decirle eso…

La rubia seguía golpeando la puerta como una posesa.

-¡Regina!¡Ábreme!

-¡Vete!- gritó mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

-No me pienso ir a ningún lado.- Todo el vecindario debía de estar pendiente de la situación.

-Emma, no me obligues a hacer que te vayas por las malas.

-Dame un minuto…- la joven había suavizado el tono de voz- Por favor…

No debía, no se lo merecía, pero lo hizo. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con todo el odio que era capaz de añadir a sus palabras.

-Lo siento…- Emma bajó la mirada- Reconozco que me he pasado, pero es que te he visto así y…-alzó la vista. Los ojos claros expresaban auténtico arrepentimiento- Lo siento, de verdad.

-Márchate…no me apetece tener esta conversación.- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. No quería tener que discutir con Emma, no quería ni verla así que mucho menos eso.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿En serio me lo preguntas?- alzó el labio en un gesto de desprecio. Emma volvió a mirarse los pies.

-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos a hablar.

-Yo creo que no. – No quería escuchar excusas estúpidas sobre qué impulsó a la rubia a hacer las maletas y huir.

-Tenemos un hijo en común…por él deberíamos llevarnos bien. –La mirada inocente de la chica la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Podemos tener una relación cordial, pero bajo ningún concepto pretendas que seamos amigas. –Emma abrió la boca como para hablar- No, déjame acabar. Creo que no te he puesto problema alguno para hablar con él o verle y te aseguro que no pienso hacerlo, Henry te quiere y no voy a hacerle infeliz oponiéndome a que tengáis relación. Pero eso es muy distinto a que yo quiera tener cualquier tipo de contacto contigo.

-Regina, cuando me fui…-comenzó a decir Emma.

-No, no quiero escucharlo. No me importa, ya no…-las lágrimas estaban a punto de hacer aparición, así que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para controlarlas.

-De acuerdo.- la rubia se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

-Emma,- esta se volvió expectante-dile a Henry que mañana le iré a recoger al colegio.

-Muy bien- esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Cerró la puerta sin esperar a ver si la chica se iba o no. Se derrumbó en la entrada y lloró desconsoladamente. La quería, creía que ya la había olvidado pero no…la seguía queriendo y eso le resultaba tremendamente doloroso.

Seis meses se había pasado intentado superar aquella historia…Durante semanas se había acostado todas las noches llorando, por eso comenzó a abusar del alcohol, porque le permitía olvidar por un rato lo desastroso que había resultado ser todo.

Cuando Emma entró en su vida creyó que ya le había llegado el momento de ser feliz, pero resulta que cuando salió del hospital después de la explosión, esta se había esfumado. Se había marchado llevándose todo con ella; su alegría, su ilusión , sus ganas de vivir…Pero como siempre, se levantó de nuevo e intentó seguir adelante por Henry, porque a fin de cuentas él no merecía pagar las consecuencias de que ella tuviese el corazón destrozado.

Así que como él no merecía vivir en una mentira, se sentó una noche a su lado y le contó la verdad; que Emma era su madre. Si fuese por ella jamás se lo hubiese dicho, no después de que la rubia había rechazado su papel, marchándose vete tú a saber donde. Pero no podía engañar al niño, él no tenía la culpa.

Tantas noches había escuchado las conversaciones del pequeño con Emma…Conversaciones en las que ella hubiese estado encantada de participar…

Otra vez será…Emma no era para ella. Esa idea se la había grabado a fuego para no culparse acerca de lo sucedido. Pero si existía algún karma, desde luego ella era la única culpable de no llegar nunca a encontrar la felicidad.

Extrañamente comenzó a reírse, si la viesen aquellos que la odiaban tanto…Al final la Reina Malvada había tenido su merecido.

En momentos así, en los que se sentía tan abatida, echaba de menos a su padre, incluso a su madre, a pesar de que esta no la quisiese. Pensó en que todavía no se había atrevido a ir a visitarla a su prisión, aunque la verdad no sabía si la dejarían.

Se levantó del suelo y se encaminó hacia su habitación sin siquiera mirar el minibar del salón ; esta noche ni el alcohol evitaría que se durmiese llorando.

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


End file.
